Dragon Child
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: “Sólo quería anunciarle a la princesa que el príncipe de Koubuchi ya está en el jardín.” Filia abrió los ojos, ahora reconocía la voz. Se volteó lentamente y allí estaba él... Sí, esta es la continuación de Demon Child, espero que la di
1. Prólogo

*******  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Prólogo  
  
*******  
  
Lo de siempre, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen.  
  
Gracias a... Gabe Logan (aún me aterroriza tu fic.), Asuka de Black, Lis- chan, Zelda M.(me vas a matar por lo corto de este cap), Tenshi, MGA_FGA, Zellas Metallium (creo que en esta historia de Dragon Child van a salir todas esas cosas que te gustan), Vanshie (¿ontas?), Fany Metallium, Raven174 (nunca hubiera adivinado que te gustaban las bodas), Drake Bad Girl (Fi-chan!!), ALPHA-JACK y Eva (te debes haber echado sendo maratón leyendo tanta babosada que escribo. Wolf... podría jurar que vi tu review, pero ya no está por ninguna parte, si no lo escribiste entonces creo que ya se me voló la tapa, espero que estés bien.  
  
Gracias a todos por estar al pendiente.  
  
*******  
  
Filia observó cómo se alejaba Xellos por el camino real en dirección a su hogar. En esos momentos no estaba sola, sus amigos la acompañaban. Todos habían quedado en un silencio meditativo luego de que el joven partiera. Entendían que su amigo estuviera ansioso por regresar al lado de su madre pero no el por qué de que partiera sin apenas despedirse. ¿Acaso serían ciertas las palabras de Filia de que Xellos estaba allí sólo por el collar y que roto el mismo ya no tenía necesidad de la amistad de ninguno de ellos?  
  
"No estemos tan desanimados chicos. El tiene que regresar." Trató de sonreir Lina. Filia no apartó la vista del camino por largo rato ese día.  
  
*******  
  
Filia se paseaba nerviosa por los jardines de palacio. Ese era el día que tanto había temido desde que Xellos regresara a su hogar en Koubuchi. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo viera? Sabía perfectamete la respuesta, seis años, no había dejado de contar ni un sólo día. Ahora ella cumpliría sus veintiuno años y Xellos tendría veintitres.  
  
En un principio se había sentido completamente fastidiada, no era su deseo comprometerse con nadie, simplemente no había pensado, simplemente deseaba liberar a Xellos del collar. Si no se hubiesen abrazado el hechizo de compromiso no se hubiera sellado. Pero era tarde para pensar en eso. Ahora sólo sentía incertidumbre.  
  
Suspiró y continuó caminando. La brisa matutina no parecía tranquilizarla como otras veces, ni el olor de las flores ni el aroma de las frutas en los árboles. Escuchó voces agitarse en el interior del palacio, seguramente había llegado. Se le formó un nudo en el pecho y el estómago se le llenó de mariposillas.  
  
"Eres una tonta Filia, seguramente él no ha cambiado en nada." Murmuró para sí misma. Se quedó en los jardines, en espera a que sus padres la llamaran. Quería evitar hasta el último momento el encuentro entre ambos, ni siquiera sabía si podría mirarlo a los ojos. Ella había cambiado tanto...  
  
*******  
  
Pueden matarme ahora, es cortísimo, pero este es el prólogo de la historia, para no perder la tradición de Demon Child. Prometo que antes que salga la semana publico el próximo y eso significa mañana o el viernes. Ja ne, minna-san. Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias a todos los que lo celebran mañana y a los que no... celebrémoslo todos los días, ser agradecidos es lo más lindo que hay en este mundo. 


	2. Esperando

*******  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Esperando  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen.  
  
Gracias a...Wolf Greywords (no Wolf, ya no parece un algodón gigante... seguro te va a encantar el caracter de esta Filia más crecidita y menos mimada. Y esos dos que les faltó una terminación ya te enterarás de lo que les pasó...), Galatea (benvenutti), MGA_FGA (un gusto escuchar de ustedes chicas, un abrazo bien grande), Zelas Metallium (¿qué son cachalotes?), Vanshie (ya te vi, ya te vi), Raven174 (me parece que ahí es donde Xellos esta OOC, hasta ahora no le ha dado ningún malestar los sentimientos positivos, aunque tampoco son demasiados los que siente), Lis-chan, Zelda M. (vaya con la presión, están a punto de hacerme caer para ese lado ehhh), Aome (benvenutti), Fany Metallium (bueno, ahora sabremos por qué Xellos y Filia aún no se casan despues de seis larguísimos años), ALPHA-JACK (ahh... no soy muy amante de la sangre... sorry, pero me gustaría que me explicaras eso de la segunda persona) y Gabe Logan (supongo que mi contestación te llegó algo tarde... gomen ne)  
  
Espero que les agrade este capítulo. No es lo más largo como les gustaría, tampoco es de largo como me esperaba. Pero no me quiero apresurar, luego el cliffhanger se pierde.  
  
*******  
  
Filia continuaba en el jardín, absorta en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos de seis años de aventuras... sin Xellos.  
  
Recordaba como si hubiera sido ese mismo día el momento en que lo había visto por última vez en todo ese tiempo...  
  
*******  
  
"Filia-san, ¿por qué no bajas a cenar con nosotros?" Gimoteó Amelia tratando de convencer a su amiga.  
  
"No tengo hambre Amelia, por favor, no insistas." Dijo sin mucho ánimo la rubia.  
  
"Ohhh, vamos Filia, no eres la única que lo va a extrañar." Filia se atrevió a mirar a Lina a los ojos. La peliroja tenía razón, ella no era la única que lo iba a extrañar. Además, la madre de Xellos ya lo había extrañado lo suficiente.  
  
"Ay, Lina. Es que..." Comenzó a decir pero la peliroja la interrumpió decidida.  
  
"Nada de peros. Los chicos nos están esperando abajo. Además... quizás logre que Enzeru me enseñe alguno de sus trucos. Ahora que el Primer... ehh... pues... ya sabes quien, no lo está controlando..."  
  
"Eres incorregible Lina-san." Le recriminó Amelia.  
  
"No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad y tú Filia, deberías estar más alegre... recuerda que Xellos tiene que volver..." Le dijo con una tonadilla coqueta.  
  
"Si es que regresa."  
  
"¡Pero claro que lo hará!"  
  
"Seamos realistas Lina."  
  
"Filia, no existe princesa más realista que esta hermosa, bella, refinada, fantástica y fabulosa mujer que están viendo tus ojos." Le dio media sonrisa y un signo de victoria a la rubia, quien echó a reir levemente.  
  
"Oye, ¿de qué te ries?" La rubia se levantó e hizo ademán de salir, Amelia la siguió de inmediato.  
  
"De lo de mujer." Y sin más echó a correr seguida por una furiosa peliroja.  
  
"¡¡Hey!!"  
  
*******  
  
El príncipe de Koubuchi se dirigía a Tougen. Justo en esos momentos comenzaba a entrar en el territorio aledaño al palacio. Habían pasado seis años y no había recibido respuesta a ninguna de las cartas que le había enviado a Filia. A su lado iba el que una vez fuera el sastre de Tougen, ahora convertido en su escolta personal. Ambos iban vestidos con los emblemas reales de Koubuchi, esquisitamente elaborados por el mismo Youki.  
  
Le había costado trabajo convencer a su madre de que finalmente lo dejara regresar a Tougen, siempre había algo que ella necesitaba que hiciera o se encargara de hacer. Era como si la Emperatriz no deseara volver a perderlo de vista, pero luego de que Youki la persuadiera... cosa que no iba a preguntarse cómo... su madre le había permitido finalmente el tiempo para ir en busca de la princesa.  
  
Mientras cabalgaban recordaba perfectamente el día en que había salido de Tougen para regresar con su madre a Koubuchi...  
  
*******  
  
El ejército de Koubuchi se detuvo finalmente en el último reino que había conquistado para pasar la noche. En el momento en que habían entrado al palacio los reyes y los consejeros le rindieron tributo a la Emperatriz. Sin embargo, cuando el principe hizo su aparición los comentarios y murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Zellas hubiera enviado a decapitar a todos los nobles presentes de no haber sido por la intervención misma del príncipe.  
  
Xellos se encerró en la recámara más alejada que encontró en el interior del palacio. Allí lo encontró Zellas.  
  
"¿Hijo?"  
  
"Sí, madre."  
  
"¿Qué te sucede?"  
  
"Había olvidado lo que se sentía ser diferente..." Zellas se acercó y lo abrazó, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, como había anhelado volver a hacer desde hacía tres años. Xellos sonrió levemente.  
  
"No debes preocuparte por eso. Cuando lleguemos a Koubuchi todo será como antes."  
  
"Madre..." "Umhh?" Le dijo mientras quitaba echaba hacia atrás algunos de los largos mechones púrpuras que estaban sueltos.  
  
"Ya nada puede ser como antes." Comentó en un susurro casi inintelegible.  
  
"Ahhh Xel-kun, si no fuera por ese maldito demonio disfrazado de... de... arghhh!" Xellos se le quedó viendo con interés. No recordaba que su madre emanara sentimientos tan encontrados. Siempre la había sentido bien definida, con una meta y un propósito.  
  
"Madre... prométeme algo."  
  
"¿Qué, bebé?" Xellos se sonrojó levemente ante el olvidado sobrenombre.  
  
"Ahh... prométeme que no vas a dañar a Youki."  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Madre... Es cierto que fue Youki quien me sacó del palacio, pero también me protegió mientras estuve en Tougen."  
  
"Hijo, espero que no hayas olvidado que si no hubiera sido por su culpa no te hubieras alejado en primer lugar. Además, tengo entendido que fue él quien te puso el collar. ¿Olvidas eso?" Le rec  
  
"Yo..." Se pasó la mano por los cabellos desordenándolos un poco. Respiró profundamente tratando de buscar una excusa lo suficientemente lógica para preservar la vida del sastre. "Deseo... deseo que Youki sea mi sirviente personal. Deseo que sea de esa forma que page su ofensa contra mi persona." Suplicó con la mirada a su madre y Zellas se volteó para evitarlo.  
  
"Es mi derecho, madre." Le dijo al cabo de un rato y con decisión. Cuando Zellas se volteó a ver a su hijo estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas allí mismo. "¿Madre?" El joven se preocupó al sentir el miedo emanar de la Emperatriz. De inmediato se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. "Perdóname, okaasan. Por favor perdóname." Acarició los blancos cabellos con dulzura mientras repetía febrilmente las palabras.  
  
"Está bien..." Le dijo Zellas cuando encontró nuevamente su voz. "Tienes razón, el derecho sobre el prisionero es tuyo."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
"Pero no me vuelvas a asustar así."  
  
*******  
  
Esa misma noche, en las profundidades del palacio donde descansaba la Emperatriz y el príncipe de Koubuchi, cinco bestias blancas merodeaban las celdas. *Señor.*  
  
"¿Kimusume...?"  
  
*Salgamos de aquí, por favor.*  
  
"No, aún no. Tú y las demás deben regresar al palacio, con la princesa."  
  
*Pero, Señor.*  
  
"Kimusume..." El hombre extendió la mano hacia la loba haciendo repicar las pesadas cadenas que lo ataban a una de las paredes. "No te preocupes tanto por mí, pequeña." La loba emitió un gemido audible y lastimero. El hombre le acarició las orejas con afecto. "Anda, debes dirigir a tus hermanas de regreso. Yo estaré bien." Las demás lobas se acercaron y el hombre las acarició con algo de nostalgia. Pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a ver a sus hermosas criaturas otra vez.  
  
Una a una se escurrieron al exterior del calabozo como sigilosas apariciones blancas. Youki observó a su alrededor la obscura y fría celda y suspiró. Ni siquiera había un lugar donde poder descansar decentemente, pero era lo esperado. El haber pasado tanto tiempo en el palacio de Tougen lo había suavizado, eso era definitivo. Estaba a punto de sentarse en el suelo cuando sus agudos sentidos captaron el sonido de pasos en las escaleras de piedra. Se pasó las manos por los ondulados cabellos en un gesto cansado, no estaba de humor para tratar con visitantes nocturnos.  
  
Su sorpresa fue grande al ver al príncipe de Koubuchi. "¿Piensas quedarte aquí?" Le dijo curioso. El hombre sonrió.  
  
"Buenas noches Alteza. El por qué sigo aquí es sencillo, vuestra madre es muy astuta y hace un buen tiempo descubrió la forma de controlar a un demonio. Si a eso le sumamos el hechizo por el cual continúo algo debilitado..."  
  
"Excusas." Replicó el joven con una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que con la mano comprimía la cerradura y la arrancaba de su lugar. Examinó las cadenas y no encontró nada extraordinario, por lo que procedió a quitarlas. Luego de comenzar se percató que no era tan fácil como parecía.  
  
"Joven Xellos, me parece que por esta vez, las llaves serían un instrumento más útil." Xellos asintió, regresando al lugar en la pared donde colgaba un enorme aro de metal con varias llaves colgadas. Luego de probar varias dio con las indicadas. En un momento las cerraduras se abrieron y Youki se vio en libertad de seguir al joven escaleras arriba.  
  
*******  
  
¡¡Tengo sueño!! Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, críticas, flamas, lo que sea, todo es bienvenido. Comenzaron las navidades, ¡¡¡oficialmente!!!!! En Puerto Rico el día después de Acción de Gracias se llama La Venta de los Madrugadores, no se imaginan como estuvieron las tiendas hoy!!! incluyendo la mía. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo al ritmo de salsa y merengue que se escucha aquí en el campo y sin embargo es en el pueblo, justo en la alcaldía. Pero el alcalde se encarga de que todo Las Piedras (mi pueblo) escuche la fiesta. ¿Y por qué una fiesta? Ya les dije, es el comienzo oficial de las navidades, porque en Puerto Rico, las navidades duran muchísimo, desde hoy hasta ocho días después del seis de enero (día de reyes) Así que comenzó la época que más me gusta. ¡¡Sí!! Por fin llegaron.... las navidades... las fiestas reales... de nuestro lar... ejem, ya me dejo de tontadas. Ja ne minna-san. 


	3. Cuando las Princesas se Cansan

*******  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Cuando las Princesas se Cansan  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen. Ya quisiera yo...  
  
Gracias a... MGA_FGA (sorry por lo cortos), Gabe Logan (cortos, pero qué trabajo me da decidir lo que va a suceder para que llegue a la parte que me interesa presentar... uff), Wolf Greywords (tendrás que fijarte en una simple palabra que devela en parte el secreto de las cinco lobas), Aome (vaya, the family!), Fany Metallium (se aprecian siempre) y ZLas Metallium (gracias por los besos de cachalotes) por sus reviews. Como siempre, me animan sus comentarios como no se imaginan.  
  
Un poco tarde... un poco de trabajo, gomen ne, minna-san. Pero creo que este capítulo es algo más larguito que los regulares, espero mantenerlos en esta medida de ahora en adelante.  
  
*******  
  
Filia sentía que había pasado una eternidad sentada, envuelta en la tranquila soledad del jardín. Tan absorta estaba en sus cavilaciones que no escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban a donde se encontraba. Pasos seguros y fuertes, con el único propósito de avisarle de su presencia.  
  
"¿Filia?" No reconoció la suave y sedosa voz que la llamaba, los ojos fijos en unos hermosos lirios púrpuras con pequeños destellos dorados que adornaban con su salvaje belleza el sendero de piedra que llevaba al interior del jardín. Pensó que era el sirviente que le venía a avisar que su presencia era requerida finalmente.  
  
"Princesa Filia..." Susurró, tratando de corregir al recién llegado. "Dile a mi padre que en un momento estaré en palacio para recibir al príncipe de Koubuchi." No había molestia en su voz, simplemente algo de cansancio.  
  
"Sólo quería anunciarle a la princesa que el príncipe de Koubuchi ya está en el jardín." Filia abrió los ojos sorprendida, ahora reconocía la voz. Se volteó lentamente y allí estaba él. Se veía regio en sus vestimentas reales.  
  
"Xellos..." Susurró. El aludido hizo una corta reverencia, haciendo que sus cabellos ocultaran en parte su rostro. Filia lo obervó impresionada. Xellos portaba una expresión austera acompañada por una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos.  
  
Vestía una especie de túnica entalladada en los hombros, marcando perfectamente la línea de su pecho hasta las caderas, donde se dividía a ambos lados y continuaba hasta las rodillas. La túnica era negra, con un dragón celesteial bordado en un azul brillante, con leves hilos de plata y diminutos diamantes. Llevaba puesta su corona y colgando del cuello el símbolo de la casa Real de Koubuchi. Los sedosos cabellos púrpuras nuevamente estaban a la altura de sus hombros, nítidamente cortados y en su mejilla llevaba una curiosa marca. Los pantalones negros a la medida justa y unas zapatillas negras con los mismos símbolos que la túnica.  
  
"El mismo." Sonrió al enderezarse. Filia se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia similar, dándole un equivalente de la sonrisa que él le había regalado.  
  
"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Filia, ¿cómo has estado? He esperado mucho para volver a verte." Le dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano cortésmente. Filia tomó la mano que se ofrecía con delicadeza, pero no dijo palabra. "¿Vamos adentro?, tu padre nos está esperando." Filia asintió y una expresión de curiosidad cruzó repentinamente los ojos de Xellos. Trató de no darle importancia al suceso y pasarlo por alto. Después de todo... ella también había estado esperándolo.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos observaba a Filia, de hecho, la espiaba cada vez que pensaba que ella no lo estaba viendo. Era hermosa. Aquellos tres años que había pasado en compañía de una Filia explosiva y malcriada no lo preparaban para la Filia que ahora seis años después, tenía ante sus ojos.  
  
Los largos cabellos de la princesa estaban arreglados con pequeñas trenzas, arremolinadas de forma curiosa y recogidas finalmente en una especie de lazo en la base de su nuca, permitiendo entonces que escaparan en cientos de rizos dorados que cubrían su espalda. Sus ojos azules resaltaban graciosamente sobre su blanca piel y sus labios, antes aniñados, ahora formaban una graciosa y sensual sonrisa cada vez que asentía. Una sonrisa que, para su desaliento, no había dirigido en su dirección ni una sola vez.  
  
"¿Príncipe Xellos?" Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aparentemente todos estaban esperando una respuesta, ¿pero a cuál pregunta?  
  
"Disculpe su Majestad, creo que estaba un poco distraído." Se disculpó por haber sido atrapado en tal descuido.  
  
"Ohh... todos los aquí presentes queríamos saber qué ha pensado acerca de romper el hechizo de compromiso." Xellos se quedó callado por unos instantes.  
  
"La princesa desea cancelar el compromiso, por supuesto." Añadió la Reina. "No es que seamos irracionales, pero es por eso mismo que pensamos que la princesa debe romper el compromiso. No sería correcto, según nuestras costumbres, que la princesa se desposara con un..."  
  
"¿Demonio?" Interrumpió Xellos con un brillo peligroso en la mirada. El silencio fue denso en esos momentos.  
  
"Sería contraproducente para el reino que la princesa se desposara con alguien tan ajeno a nuestras costumbres." Corrigió la Reina con una sonrisa endulzada. La mujer, de quien Filia había heredado los rubios cabellos y la estilizada figura, era la perfecta forma de la hipocresía, podía sentirlo.  
  
Filia sólo observaba sin decir palabra. Con el tiempo había aprendido que sus padres compartían ciertas carácterísticas con el fenecido Ministro. Sino de qué otra forma podían haber confiado tanto en semejante víbora. Pero más que observar a sus padres observaba a Xellos. El tiempo que lo había conocido había estado influenciado por el collar pero ahora que era libre presentía en aquel ser algo decididamente sórdido y confuso. ¿Pero qué decía? Era un demonio... y así debían ser.  
  
"Si insiste en que la Princesa de Tougen se adhiera a un compromiso tan absurdo, debo advertirle, Príncpe, que le retiraremos el derecho a la sucesión. Esa es nuestra última palabra en el asunto." Los ojos azules del Rey eran del mismo color que los de la Princesa, pero con una decidida nota de frialdad que en nada se parecía a los de la joven. Filia les dio una mirada cansada a sus padres y se dedicó a jugar con la fina servilleta de tela que tenía de frente. No le interesaba la discusión en lo absoluto y en su interior tampoco le interesaba si terminaba casada con un ser maldito y alejada de su casa. Finalmente eso, tal vez, sería un poco más interesante que casarse con el hombre que le impusieran sus padres para ser una simple muñeca rosada dentro de una caja de cristal.  
  
"¿Filia... deseas romper el compromiso?" Preguntó de repente su padre. La joven levantó la vista y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, descansando el rostro en ella.  
  
"Padre, si no se me consultó el día de mi compromiso, ¿por qué ahora se me consulta en algo en lo cual es obvio que no tendré opción?"  
  
"¡Filia!" Le reprochó su madre.  
  
"Madre, con todo el respeto que mereces, me importa un real rábano si termino casada con el príncipe que vos me elegis o con una bestia salvaje. Por las barbas de Cefeid, ya ni me importa si me lleva el primer borracho del reino." Se levantó airada, los ojos envueltos en una furia casi incontenible y un aura dorada casi imperceptible cubriéndola. "Y con el permiso de vuestras Majestades y del Príncipe, me retiro a donde no les estorbe mientras deciden sobre mi vida." Estaba muy enojada, demasiado enojada. Seis años habían sido suficiente presión para hacerla estallar.  
  
Xellos observó la esbelta figura retirarse con paso sereno pero apresurado. La podía sentir a donde se movía, la furia apenas contenida de la Princesa eran para él como una fogata encendida en la cima de una montaña. Había visto las pacíficas orbes azules encenderse como flamas de puro fuego donde los elementos se consumen en perfecta totalidad. Una sonrisa tonta amenazó con posarse en su boca y se obligó a cerrarla. Ahora entendía por qué Youki tenía tan poca voluntad en cuanto a su madre se refería. Era la promesa que se escondía en la hermosa figura de una diosa. La diosa de la destrucción y el caos.  
  
Pero aquella actitud tan desapegada lo preocupaban... aquella no era la Filia que él conocía. Algo había sucedido allí en su ausencia.  
  
"Pienso que la Princesa ha sido muy sabia al permitir que tomemos una decisión por ella." Comentó el Rey con aparente seguridad.  
  
"Entonces está decidido." Dijo Xellos volteándose a tiempo darles la cara a los Reyes. "Desposaré a la princesa tan pronto me sea posible."  
  
"¡Pero!"  
  
"Deseo reclamar el derecho que me otorga el hechizo que fue utilizado en mi persona hace seis años y espero que mis reclamos sean seguidos al pie de la letra." Bastó una mirada seria, ayudada con un poco de su aura para que los Reyes enmudecieran y comenzaran a temblar como hojas. "Bien. Las discusiones terminan más rápido cuando todos estamos de acuerdo." Su sonrisa hizo que la Reina se desmayara mientras que el Rey trataba en vano de controlar su temblor.  
  
*******  
  
Youki no había entrado al palacio, no quería ser visto o reconocido por ninguno de sus habitantes. Cerró los ojos y concentró su consciencia, expandiéndola a su alrededor hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Un corto aullido gratificó sus sentidos.  
  
Sonrió cuando cinco sombras blancas comenzaron a acercarse velozmente en silenciosa carrera. Cuando las bestias llegaron cerca una de ellas saltó a su pecho y lo empujó provocando que se fuera de espaldas. "¡Kim! Tranquila pequeña." Echó a reir alegremente mientras las lobas le lamían el rostro y las manos.  
  
"Hey, hey, parece que me extrañaron un poco, ne." Entre polvo de plata los animales se convirtieron en las cinco hilanderas del sastre, que sentadas a su alrededor comenzaron a reir despreocupadas mientras besaban las manos de su señor. "¿Cómo han estado?"  
  
Estuvieron un buen rato contándole a Youki cómo les había ido en todo ese tiempo con la princesa. Habían seguido de hilanderas, tejiendo y bordando trajes para los Reyes de Tougen en ausencia del sastre. Habían tratado de conseguir un reemplazo para el hombre pero no lo habían conseguido y al ver que las doncellas trabajaban satisfactoriamente las habían dejado continuar solas con Kimusume como directriz.  
  
"¿Saben qué chicas? Necesito una escolta para la princesa. Regresaremos a Koubuchi." Ante la declaración las doncellas pegaron sendos gritos de alegría y entusiasmadas comenzaron a escuchar con atención las instrucciones de Youki.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos se dirigió por el pasillo que tan bien recordaba hacia la recámara de Filia. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió y Filia se detuvo abruptamente, con una expresión de hastío. "También es un placer para mí." Le dijo con una sonrisa vacía. "¿Podemos hablar?"  
  
"¿Los convenciste o no?"  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"No te hagas el tonto. ¿Convenciste a mis padres sí o no?"  
  
"Yare, yare, Filia, qué directa eres."  
  
"Podrías ahorrarme tiempo y palabras si no te hicieras el tonto."  
  
"Bien... sí los convencí."  
  
"¿Cuándo partimos?"  
  
"¿Cuándo podrías estar lista?"  
  
"¿Cuántas provisiones necesito?"  
  
"Suficientes para un día... nos detendremos en..."  
  
"Bien, estaré lista en una hora." Y sin más le cerró la puerta en el rostro. Xellos se quedó estupefacto, la boca abierta como si fuera a decir algo más por un buen rato. Finalmente suspiró y pegó el oído a la puerta. Podía escuchar a Filia moviendo algunas cosas, podía sentirla, un poco de ira, un poco de desilusión, mucho fastidio y... una pequeñísima pizca de... ¿qué era aquello? Se esforzó un poco más. Era un sentimiento bien guardado bajo todo aquel torbellino de emociones negativas. De repente la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Xellos casi se fue de lado.  
  
"¿Acaso no vas a prepararte tú también."  
  
"Yo... ya estoy preparado... La escolta espera fuera de las puertas del palacio de Tougen." Trató de ocultar su verguenza de ser descubierto escuchando en la puerta con una sonrisa. Se fijó que Filia vestía ahora una especie de túnica blanca bajo la cual llevaba una camisa azul clara de mangas cortas que le cubría hasta las caderas, ajustada con un cinto de cuero blanqueado en el cual brillaba la funda de una pequeña daga. Unos pantalones sueltos del mismo azul y unas botas de cuero también blanqueado completaban el atuendo de viaje. Xellos parpadeó varias veces, nunca había visto a una mujer cambiarse tan a prisa en toda su vida. "Parece que tienes algo de prisa, si quieres puedo ayudarte." Comentó cuando salió de su asombro.  
  
"No necesito tu ayuda para empacar." Dijo un tanto indignada. En su mano llevaba un bolso mediano y tras ella cerró la puerta de su recámara.  
  
"¿Ya estás lista?"  
  
"No, aún tengo que arreglar unos asuntos que no me tomarán más de una hora." Murmuró entre dientes. Sin decir nada más comenzó pasillo abajo y Xellos, curioso, siguió tras ella. Se dirigió a la recámara real sin preocuparle que el príncipe siguiera tras ella.  
  
"Padre... Madre..." Los aludidos se sorprendieron al verla pero no dijeron palabra ya que tras ella podían ver la figura del joven demonio. De un firme tirón Filia arrancó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y que era la única prenda que llevaba. Extendió el objeto hacia su padre. "Abdico." Su padre asintió y tomó el medallón con lentitud de manos de su hija. Le echó una última mirada a ella y luego a la figura que le hacía sombra.  
  
"Acepto tu decisión. Ve en paz." Filia hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su padre y luego hacia su madre. Sin un sólo abrazo salió la joven del lugar, seguida de inmediato por Xellos. Ella se dirigió hacia las estancias de los sirvientes, luego de despedirse de unos y abrazar a otros, se dirigió a la cocina donde el cocinero en jefe le tenía preparado un pequeño bolso. Se despidió cortésmente y finalmente se dirigió a los establos. Uno de los sirvientes se había tomado el tiempo de ensillar su caballo, un hermoso alazán de crines blancas. Fue entonces que volteó y fijó su vista en Xellos.  
  
"¿Estás lista?" Como le había dicho la joven, los preparativos no habían tomado más de una hora. La ex princesa de Tougen asintió y cuando el sirviente trajo la montura de Xellos y subió, ella también montó la suya, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha blanca de su capa.  
  
El corcel del príncipe corcoveó levemente, dando un potente relincho antes de avanzar orgulloso. Filia hincó su montura y pronto estuvo a un paso del otro animal. Así ambos salieron al galope por los portales del palacio de Tougen. Ya en el camino Filia no volteó a mirar hacia el lugar que una vez había sido su hogar. Frente a ella se extendía aquel camino que muy pocas veces había visto. Por unos instantes sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente lleno de emoción.  
  
*******  
  
Críticas, comentarios, dudas, preguntas, flamas, son bienvenidos como siempre.  
  
¡¡¡¡Quelo Navidad!!!! Me encanta esta época, felicidades a todos, por adelantado para estar acorde con el crismas spiri, jajaja, no me hagan caso. Un abrazo a todos. 


	4. Enemigos Naturales

*******  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Enemigos Naturales  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Gracias a... MGA_FGA, Wolf Greywords (voy a morir si no publicas pronto!!), Fany Metallium, Lis-chan, ZLas Metallium (si Xellos y Filia no se tratan como hace seis años es porque practicamente no se han comunicado, pero ya daré más detalles sobre ese asunto en particular más adelante), Galatea, Yoko y Maryhttha (por su review al capi 1). Muchísimas gracias por leer y muchas más por revisar los capítulos.  
  
A los que se esperaban la boda que venía, lo siento... aún quedan asuntos que resolver, espero que no les moleste un poco la acción (aunque aquí hay quien me lee y es mucho mejor en esas escenas, pero bueno....) Y no estoy hablando de lime, así que no se me vayan a alborotar.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos y Filia llegaron al lugar donde esperaba la *escolta* de Koubuchi. Seis guerreros esperaban, o al menos eso aparentaban. Cinco de ellos aparentaban ser livianos y en apariencia incapaces de defenderlos si alguien osaba atacarlos. El sexto era el líder y además de ser mucho más alto tenía la misma apariencia esbelta y ligera que los otros cinco. Vestían negros uniformes con los emblemas de Koubuchi y tenían sus cabezas cubiertas de tal forma que sólo se podían ver sus ojos. Rasgados acentos de luz en toda aquella negritud que emanaban cierta malicia.  
  
Al verlos Xellos arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Si Youki llevaba consigo a sus doncellas, él no iba a delatarlo. Sabía que las cinco le serían leales al ex sastre hasta la muerte.  
  
A la señal de Xellos hincaron las monturas y estuvieron de camino. El príncipe y Youki al frente, Filia al centro con un guerrero a cada lado y tres más tras ella.  
  
Xellos aprovechaba cada ocasión y oportunidad para echarle un vistazo a la figura encapuchada de la princesa que con su blanco atuendo contrastaba fuertemente con los demás. Si eran atacados la princesa sería fácil de distinguir y le sería difícil no llamar la atención hacia ella. Arrugó el ceño, quizás en la parada que se aproximaba podrían hacer algo por corregir ese detalle.  
  
El viaje cotinuó sin incidente alguno, con sus respectivas paradas para descansar, momento que aprovechaba la princesa para comer y beber algo ligero. Si el príncipe de Koubuchi esperaba escuchar una queja de su parte estaba muy equivocado. Había aprovechado aquellos seis años y aunque no había podido escapar a las paredes o a las murallas del castillo, se había dedicado a expandir ciertos conocimientos y no se pondría a lloriquear por un simple viaje.  
  
Al anochecer alcanzaron a llegar a su destino por esa noche. El Castillo de Yamabuki se erguía con sus hermosas torres amarillas iluminadas por cientos de antorchas en espera del príncipe. Yamabuki era uno de los pocos reinos donde Xellos se sentía a gusto. Luego de que Xellas lo invadiera en una de sus últimas incursiones, los reyes habían sido exiliados junto con toda la familia real, o lo que había quedado de ella. Los actuales gobernantes habían sido elegidos por la Emperatriz misma, ciertamente que no eran de la realeza pero eran fieles servidores de la mujer.  
  
Filia suspiró un tanto aliviada al llegar, al menos estaba fuera del alcance de sus padres. Y al fin y al cabo, muy en el fondo, no le molestaba que fuera Xellos el que terminara a su lado. Sin embargo frunció el ceño, no se imaginaba amándolo o diciéndole palabras dulces. Ya no podía imaginarse abrazándolo como solía hacer cuando estaban juntos o en un acto tan simple como peinar sus cabellos de seda.  
  
Aparentemente aquel Xellos había desaparecido el día de su cumpleaños número quince para no volver. El Xellos que veía ahora le causaba cierta desconfianza, aunque si había decidido continuar con aquella tontería del compromiso, siquiera una razón debería haber. Sólo que a Filia no le gustaban las razones ocultas, ya había tenido suficiente con el Ministro y luego con sus padres.  
  
Cenaron y Xellos le mostró los alrededores del lugar en un corto paseo ya que suponía que la princesa estaría algo cansada. Cuando la dirigió hacia las recámaras que los sirvientes habían preparado se atrevió a conversar un poco más íntimamente con ella.  
  
"Filia. Me preguntaba cuál razón tendrías para abandonarlo todo y seguirme luego de seis años sin escuchar el uno del otro."  
  
"¿Qué más da? Lo que importa es que estoy aquí, ¿ne?"  
  
"Aún así me gustaría tener una respuesta. Después de todo pienso hacerte mi esposa... mi reina." Filia se detuvo unos momentos.  
  
"No sé cómo algo que te pueda decir ahora te haría confiar en mí. Pero sé que eres muy poderoso y pronto tendrás control absoluto sobre mí, ya sea por tu derecho como esposo, como por ese poder. ¿Por qué habrían de preocuparte mis razones?" Continuaron en silencio hasta que Xellos decidió cambiar el tema, quizás con otra táctica podría sacarle algunas respuestas.  
  
"Cuando salimos de Tougen... tenías derecho a salir con algunas de tus pertenencias. ¿Por qué rehúsaste tu derecho?"  
  
"Nada de lo que había allí me va a hacer falta." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
"No te pareces a la Filia que conocí." Le replicó Xellos algo pensativo.  
  
"Si estás teniendo dudas con respecto a tu decisión de hacerme tu esposa, dímelo ahora." Dijo la rubia tensándose levemente.  
  
"Claro que tengo mis dudas, no soy experto en esto del matrimonio. Pero... has cambiado mucho Filia." Comentó el joven un poco molesto. Era como si a Filia estuviera dispuesta a dar la espalda y seguir caminando a la primera oportunidad.  
  
"Cierto. Pero no he sido la única que ha cambiado." Gruñó muy bajo y entre dientes.  
  
Habían llegado a su destino y Filia se despidió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo sin permitirle a Xellos contestar. El joven sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, como una gran necesidad de tomar la puerta y deshacerla en pedazos. Se llevó una mano al vientre. *¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy tan enojado con ella?*  
  
Parpadeó varias veces confundido. Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir deseos de destruir de esa forma. Tocó a la puerta con firmeza hasta que Filia se asomó.  
  
"Sólo tenía algo más que decirte. Quiero que consigas otra ropa para el viaje."  
  
"¿Acaso esta no sirve para el viaje?" Preguntó indignada por la repentina petición.  
  
"Sólo consíguete algo menos llamativo." Apenas pudo contener un gruñido ante la actitud desafiante de la princesa. La vio también contener el mismo sentimiento pero luego de una profunda respiración se controló.  
  
"Bien." Le espetó y cerró la puerta. Oh... ahora sí que se veía destruyendo la puerta. Trató de recordarse que Filia seguía siendo una consentida, mimada y sobreprotegida princesa. Pero había algo en aquella mirada, ¿malicia tal vez? Algo que no recordaba fuera parte de la inocente Filia.  
  
"Bien." Le gritó a la puerta cerrada y dando la vuelta se alejó a toda prisa antes que los sentimientos que emanaban de la princesa lo enloquecieran y terminara quitando la frágil barrera de madera.  
  
No bien había desaparecido del pasillo cuando una cabeza se asomó por la esquina contraria. "¿Vieron eso? Creo que están comenzando a llevarse de nuevo." El hombre sonrió haciendo que sus ojos verdes se iluminaran y cinco pares de ojos se voltearon en sincronía perfecta dando el caso por perdido.  
  
*******  
  
La mañana siguiente, cuando se disponían a partir, Xellos vio satisfecho que Filia ya no vestía las ropas con las cuales había salido de Tougen. Vestía de forma parecida a él y aunque su cabello estaba trenzado, estaba metido bajo la capa. Una simple túnica negra, con pantalones de montar negros. Debía admitir que vestida de esa forma le causaba una fuerte impresión, tanto así que se tuvo que recordar cerrar la boca cuando la princesa se le acercó para salir.  
  
"El próximo reino está a cuatro días de distancia, Sairentosutoon. Tendremos que acampar junto al camino mientras tanto." Pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Filia.  
  
"¿Sairentosutoon?"  
  
"Así es. Veremos a nuestro amigo Zelgadis."  
  
"Rey Zelgadis querrás decir. Hace un año que ascendió al trono." Ahora Xellos fue el sorprendido.  
  
"¿Y Amelia?"  
  
"Su Reina."  
  
"Entonces será mucho mejor. Los visitaremos a ambos y luego nos encaminaremos a los reinos de Herufaia e Hikari."  
  
"¿También visitaremos a Lina y Gourry?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"¿Existe alguna razón en especial?"  
  
"Quiero anunciarles personalmente de nuestra boda."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Hora de partir." Con agilidad trepó a su caballo, Filia lo imitó al segundo. Partieron de inmediato en dirección a Sairentosutoon.  
  
Nuevamente el viaje les fue sin problema alguno hasta que llegó el anochecer. Xellos escogió el lugar y sin esperar órdenes, los guerreros se dispusieron a armar una fogata y atender los caballos. Filia vio con desánimo que había olvidado algo esta vez, si bien había acomodado un colchón liviano y una almohada, había olvidado por completo una manta para cubrirse. Se bajó la capa y sus cabellos resaltaron cual oro. Observó a su alrededor, sabía que los guerreros no empacarían nada extra y dudaba mucho que Xellos lo hubiera hecho. Trató de suprimir un suspiro preocupado.  
  
"¿Sucede algo Filia?" Le preguntó Xellos con una sonrisa. Sentía la preocupación de la princesa pero aún no sabía a qué se debía. Tal vez dormir a la intemperie la asustaba, una princesa mimada que nunca había salido de las paredes del palacio podía sentirse intimidada con facilidad por la naturaleza. El, en cambio, la adoraba, le recordaba mucho a la Tierra Salvaje.  
  
Filia evadió su mirada por un rato hasta que se decidió que de nada le valía mentir, tarde o temprano Xellos sabría de su descuido. "Olvidé empacar una manta extra." Dijo algo tensa.  
  
"Eso no es problema Filia, si no te ofende, puedo compartir mi manta contigo, después de todo, estamos comprometidos." Sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo un precipitado galopar en su pecho. Desde el día en que la había reclamado como su prometida había estado ansioso por acercarse a ella. La vio dudar y añadió rápidamente. "Pero soy un demonio de honor, querida Princesa, sé comportarme como es debido." Ahh... la sintió enfurecerse, amedrentarse y finalmente endurecer su resolución de mostrarse indiferente.  
  
"Gracias." Musitó.  
  
"A tus pies, Princesa." Surpimió los deseos de una sonrisa triunfante y se conformó con una leve inclinación. Filia emitió una especie de gruñido escéptico y procedió a preparar un lugar para ambos cerca del fuego. Xellos la observó, podía escucharla murmurar frases amenazadoras en su contra si se le ocurría hacer algo, maldecir y hasta unas cuantas ofensas. Su mirada se llenó de curiosidad. ¿Por qué si le desagradaba tanto había decidido seguirlo? Pudo haberse evitado todo el problema con solo darle voz a sus sentimientos. Sus padres estaban más que deseosos por romper el compromiso. ¿Entonces qué? Se volteó y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas.  
  
Cuando el momento de dormir llegó Filia ya se había cambiado a unas ropas algo más cómodas y estaba sentada sobre el colchón esperando a que Xellos decidiera hacer lo propio. El joven demonio sonrió, esperaba encontrarla arropada de pies a cabeza con la manta y ocupando el lado más cómodo de los colchones. Quizás y muy en el fondo se equivocaba con respecto a la princesa mimada. Se sentó sobre el espacio vacío del colchón y extendió la manta sobre las piernas de ambos. Filia se volteó hacia el lado contrario donde él se hallaba y se acomodó.  
  
Xellos no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, tenía que acercarse y con mucho cuidado pasó una mano a la cintura de la Princesa. Filia contuvo la respiración unos instantes y el joven pensó que pronto la rubia daría su usual grito *Xellos no hentai*, pero al ver que no sucedía nada se le acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Filia se tensó por completo y escuchó las "buenas noches, Filia" que Xellos le susurró al oído pero no le correspondió. Simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de ignorar la sensación en su cintura y en su mejilla.  
  
"Dijiste que sabías comportarte." Susurró sin abrir los ojos. Al siguiente instante el brazo había desaparecido de su cintura. Volvió a respirar normalmente y acomodándose sobre la almohada echó fuera todo sentimiento. Mientras al otro lado suyo, Xellos sonreía como un tonto.  
  
*******  
  
Varias sombras se acercaron al grupo que dormía. Una figura solitaria guardaba al resto. El líder levantó un brazo a modo de señal y pronto otras cuatro figuras se movieron en dirección al grupo. La primera de ellas llevaba un pequeño saquito dorado en una de sus manos y con agilidad comenzó a regar el contenido del mismo sobre las figuras que dormían sin que la doncella que vigilaba cerca del fuego se percatara. Las cuatro figuras restantes se fueron acercando y fue entonces que la doncella pudo divisarlas. Con un gruñido amenazador la doncella se preparó para el ataque.  
  
El resto del grupo no despertó a pesar de la intensidad de la batalla. Kimusume era muy ágil, pero así también eran las figuras que la atacaban por todas partes. Con desesperación vio cómo una de ellas tomaba en sus brazos a la Princesa y le hacía una seña a las demás antes de desaparecer en la obscuridad con su carga. Kimusume dio un gruñido desesperado al sentir cómo el arma de una de las sombras se hundía en su carne.  
  
Con gran esfuerzo logró quitarse de encima a las figuras que la rodearon de inmediato sin darle descanso. Con furia tomó su forma animal, la cual se veía mucho más grande que la usual, el fuego visible en su pelaje, listo para encender al primero que la tocara. Las figuras saltaron sobre ella nuevamente y con algo de satisfacción vio como una de ellas era envuelta en las llamas.  
  
Tiró una dentellada a la próxima y pudo sentir el dulce sabor metálico de la sangre de su oponente. No disfrutó demasiado su pequeña victoria pues sintió hundirse nuevamente en su carne el arma de uno de sus oponentes. Emitió un corto gemido antes de retirarse y volver a la carga. Esta vez y para su desaliento, la que había sido envuelta en llamas se les había vuelto a unir sin aparente daño. Las sintió abalanzarse sobre ella y pillarla contra el suelo sin importar las llamas que las abrazaban. Una de ellas lenvató el arma en el aire y Kimusme cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe. Un corto gruñido la hizo abrirlos nuevamente, la figura yacía carbonizada a unos cuantos pasos. Xellos estaba de pie algo tambaleante, pero sus manos despedían una negra humareda. Las tres figuras restantes soltaron su presa al instante y se dieron a la huida, pero antes de que pudieran ponerse a salvo Xellos logró atinarle a otra, que rodó levemente y quedó inmóvil.  
  
El joven sintió desvanecerse, no entendía por qué su poder estaba tan debilitado, pero sonrió sabiendo que había logrado retener a una de las criaturas. Su contento no duró mucho cuando vio que una regresaba y se arrodillaba al lado de la que había caido. Levantó su arma y la clavó en el pecho de la otra que se estremeció levemente. Acto seguido volvió a desaparecer sin darle tiempo a otro ataque.  
  
"Kuso." Murmuró cansado. Buscó a su alrededor. Youki y cuatro de sus doncellas estaban como dormidos, la doncella que había estado vigilando lamía sus heridas cerca del fuego pero Filia no estaba por ninguna parte. Maldijo nuevamente, no tenía siquiera fuerzas para seguirlas, se dejó caer sobre la tierra, respirando pesadamente. "¿Qué me sucede?"  
  
"Polvo de dragones." Escuchó murmurar a la doncella. "Nos debilita." Estaba nuevamente en su forma más humana. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. Luego de unos momentos Xellos se levantó y se dirigió a la criatura que había sido ultimada por su compañera.  
  
Con cuidado se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de la misma. Quitó la capa que cubría el rosto y quedó anonadado. La criatura era una mujer, mejillas algo sonrosadas y aún cálidas, los labios como suaves pétalos de rosa y cabellos rizados de un dorado muy obscuro, casi como la miel. Aún en su deceso era hermosa.  
  
Kimusume se acercó, observándola con curiosidad. A pesar de la sangre que cubría el pecho podía entreverse un emblema bordado en las ropas. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y con rapidez tomó la mano inerte y quitó el guante que lo cubría. La mujer tenía garras, doradas para los efectos. Xellos observó a la doncella sin decir palabra. Levantó levemente las caderas y encontró lo que buscaba. Una cola larga, como de reptil salía por debajo de las ropas. El apéndice estaba cubierto en una especie de polvo negruzco. La doncella procedió a tomar frotarlo contra las ropas de la criatura y pronto un destello dorado brilló en la obscuridad.  
  
"Dragones." Susurró la doncella. "Tenemos problemas." Xellos arqueó una ceja curioso. ¿Qué tenían que ver los dragones con ellos?  
  
*******  
  
¿Ataques al corazón? Espero que no. No me vayan a gritar, tengo estrés! Me he tardado más que en otras ocasiones pero estoy tratando mi mejor esfuerzo. Es que cuando llega navidad salir es la órden del día y no suelo ser de las que escriben su historia en libretas.  
  
Anyway... críticas, flamas, preguntas, dudas, comentarios positivos o negativos... lo que sea, es bienvenido. Se cuidan mucho y ja ne a todos. 


	5. Herencia

*******  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Herencia  
  
*******  
  
Como siempre, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen.  
  
Gracias a... Peque... (cuando el amor no se tiene a sí mismo como obstáculo triunfar se le hace más fácil), Drake Bad Girl (Fi-chan! Te extraño un montón!!), ZLas Metallium (También pienso que era obvio y algo mucho más obvio será el capítulo a continuación, sólo espero que las pequeñas sorpresas les sean gratas a todos), Raven174 (Vaya que me costó trabajo leer tu historia ehhh, pero está quedando muy bien), Fany Metallium (sorry por la tardanza), Maryhtta (creo que en este capítulo se comienza a entender la frialdad entre ambos), MGA_FGA (gracias!), Lis-chan (Me parece que son los amigos los que le quitan la frialdad a Xellos, ya te darás cuenta) y Zelda M. (Tú no te preocupes, yo entiendo cómo es eso de los exámenes, cuidate mucho y espero que todo te salga bien.) También gracias a Eva que me envía sus reviews al mail, arigato gozaimashite.  
  
Gomen por la tardanza, serio que ha sido mucha esta vez, siempre publico dos caps por semana pero ya ven... En fin, no quiero tardar más en publicar, así que corto los comentarios.  
  
*******  
  
Filia despertó al sentir que era levantada en vilo. ¿Acaso Xellos se había atrevido a tocarla? O peor aún... ¿la había alejado del campamento con otras intenciones? Un gruñido muy bajo trastornó la faz de la ex princesa de Tougen y antes de que su captor se percatara de nada Filia tomó aire...  
  
"¡¡¡¡XELLOS ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!!" Una enorme explosión de fuego y electricidad iluminó el cielo nocturno a varios kilómetros a la redonda de donde se encontraba la rubia.  
  
A varias millas más de distancia un joven levantó la cabeza en dirección a la destrucción. Xellos no pudo evitar sentir que el estómago le daba un enorme vuelco, era como si alguien lo hubiera llamado. "Filia..."  
  
Nuevamente en la destrucción, una rubia se puso en pie temblorosa. Miró a todos lados y comenzó a preocuparse cuando sólo vio devastación. ¿Y si había matado a Xellos? El pecho se le comprimió extrañamente. "¿Xellos?" Llamó tímidamente. "¿Xellos?" Trató nuevamente, pero esta vez su llamado fue respondido. Una figura solitaria comenzó a acercarse. Desde lejos Filia sólo podía ver la sombra y algo de miedo se apoderó de ella al notar que no correspondía en nada a la del príncipe de Koubuchi.  
  
"¡Luz!" Conjuró al instante y lanzó el hechizo al aire, iluminando el claro. Se topó con un joven de largos cabellos y mirada almendrada. "¿Quién eres?"  
  
"Alguien que no permitirá que se cumpla una tonta profecía." El joven sonrió levemente. Su voz era mucho más tersa y sedosa que la de Xellos, incluso una octava más baja lo que en otra circunstancia le habría impresionado.  
  
"¿Qué profecía?" Le preguntó confundida, pero el joven no le contestó mientras continuaba acercándose a ella. Con una rapidez que Filia nunca había visto se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos dorados y unos largos mechones acuamarinos. Extendió la mano hacia ella en invitación pero Filia retrocedió indignada y algo temblorosa aún por el exceso de energía que había liberado hacía unos momentos atrás.  
  
"Princesa... será mejor que me acompañe por las buenas, no soy muy paciente." Le instó fríamente el hombre.  
  
"Entonces somos dos, tampoco soy muy paciente y exijo una explicación al por qué he sido alejada de mi prometido." El extraño sonrió una vez más, mostrando unos delicados colmillos.  
  
"Ahh... esa es la verdadera actitud de una princesa." Filia se tensó aún más. "Pero esta..." Dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de los cabellos y la atraía contra sí. "Es la actitud de un rey." La besó profundamente y cuando Filia sintió que su boca era invadida rugió ferozmente y una llamarada azul se formó alrededor de ella. El extraño la soltó de inmediato y maldijo fuertemente.  
  
"Soy Filia Ul Copt, prometida de Xellos Metallium, futuro Emperador de Koubuchi, y estoy unida a él hasta el día de mi boda por un hechizo que no se puede romper." Dijo temblando de la ira.  
  
"Entonces yo encontraré la forma de romper ese hechizo." Rugió con igual fiereza el desconocido. Filia trató de echar a correr en esos instantes pero sus piernas estaban demasiado temblorosas, el joven la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo. "Ni pienses que puedes escapar, tú vendrás conmigo hasta que encuentre la forma de hacerte mía." Y ambos desaparecieron en una pulsación de luz.  
  
Cuando Filia logró soltarse ya no se encontraba a la intemperie. Era una especie de enorme cueva. El piso muy liso, como si alguien hubiera pulido la roca con mucho esmero. Se había alejado unos pasos de su captor que ahora le daba la espalda y se alejaba de ella.  
  
"¿Quién eres y a dónde me has traído?" Volvió a preguntar la rubia, esta vez un poco más determinada y con menos temor.  
  
"Soy tu peor pesadilla." Filia parpadeó varias veces y luego puso cara de aburrida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
  
"No... Xellos es mi peor pesadilla. Ahora dime quién eres y qué quieres de mí." Ahora fue el turno de parpadear del joven, luego de unos minutos logró recuperar el habla.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves? Tú... tú..." Ahora que Filia lo observaba con detenimiento aparentaba tener la misma edad que Xellos. Se había acercado de nuevo a ella con una expresión airada, el rostro terriblemente rojo y los ojos parecían botar chispas. "Te enseñaré a comportarte." Gruñó finalmente. Se disponía a sujetar a Filia cuando la rubia reaccionó, alejándose de su alcance. "¡Quédate quieta!" Le ordenó.  
  
Estaba a punto de lanzarse nuevamente sobre ella cuando un par de figuras entraron en el espacio donde se hallaban.  
  
"Señor." Saludaron al unísono mientras se postraban. El hombre se detuvo y puso su atención en las recién llegadas. "El príncipe y sus guerreros no se han movido de sus lugares aún."  
  
"Perfecto. Continuen vigilando." Y las despidió con la mano. La presencia de aquellas dos criaturas lo había calmado levemente y se giró hacia la rubia que aún lo observaba con recelo. "Bien, ya que deseas saber con tanta vehemencia quién soy me presentaré. Mi nombre es Valtiera, actual y único gobernante de los sobrevivientes de mi raza, los dragones, de la cual tú... princesa Filia, eres parte."  
  
Filia palideció. El joven sonrió al verla tan desconcertada, obviamente nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle a la princesa que sus padres no eran precisamente... normales.  
  
"Pero... ¿Cómo?" Tartamudeó insegura y perturbada.  
  
"Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Lo que importa ahora es cómo voy a romper el hechizo en el cual estás metida y que en nada me conviene. Pero lo primero es lo primero." Dijo caminando hacia una de las enormes salidas. "Quiero mostrarte quién eres en realidad." Filia se quedó en su lugar sin querer entender. Reaccionó a tiempo para seguir al joven al interior de un salón mucho más amplio que el primero cuyo techo se abría paso hacia el exterior y permitía ver el cielo nocturno. Unas gigantescas lo iluminaban y era un poco más rústico el suelo de roca.  
  
El joven se detuvo justo en el medio y extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa. Filia se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos algo enojada por el espectáculo en el cual se estaba convirtiendo aquella situación pero su semblante cambió de inmediato cuando el joven comenzó a relucir con una fuerte luz y su aura cubrió todo el aposento haciendo palidecer las antorchas. Sin embargo sus ojos continuaban viendo la figura. Dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa cuando la silueta adquirió un par de alas y comenzó a crecer, deformándose y reformándose en un parpadear. Cuando la luz cesó un par de enormes ojos dorados la observaban inexpresivos mientras suaves plumas negras se agitaban levemente.  
  
*******  
  
"Youki... Filia nos necesita." Le comentó preocupado Xellos al sastre. Después de mucho esfuerzo había logrado despertar al resto, mientras la doncella herida trataba de componerse. Se confundió al dejar de sentir a Filia por unos instantes. Cuando recuperó la sensacion de ella la sintió en otra dirección, mucho más lejana que la primera. Sus ojos recorrieron el horizonte y se detuvieron en unas lejanas montañas. "Debemos seguir en esa dirección." Dijo con determinación. "Pero primero nos detendremos en Soirentosutoon y pediremos ayuda."  
  
Youki asintió y le dirigió una mirada a la líder de su jauría. Kimusume le devolvió una mirada confiada y llena de determinación. "Bien, creo que llegaremos allá en poco tiempo. Si necesitas descansar, Kim-chan, no dudes en hacerlo, una de tus hermanas se quedará contigo."  
  
"No lo necesito. Estoy bien." Dijo con firmeza la joven.  
  
"Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?" Sonrió el sastre. Xellos fue el primero en avanzar, su cuerpo parecía desvanecerse para reaparecer varios metros más adelante. Los demás lo siguieron de inmediato y cuando percibió que todos estaban en movimiento la distancia entre las apariciones comenzó a crecer. Cualquiera que observara esa noche sólo podría sentir a su lado una ráfaga de viento o una sombra de obscuridad aparecer para luego desintegrarse. Antes de lo posiblemente humano, siete sombras entraban a los jardines del castillo de Sairentosutoon.  
  
Xellos le hizo señas a los demás para que le esperaran en el exterior mientras él se adentraba en el castillo.  
  
Sin apenas un leve crujir de sus ropas llegó hasta la Recámara Real. Trató de escuchar tras la puerta pero no sintió nada. Con suavidad quitó el cerrojo y entró. "¿Zelgadis?" Susurró suavemente mientras se acercaba a la enorme cama. Aparentemente sólo había una persona en ella. Hesitó un poco antes de acercarse un poco más. "¿Zel?" Una mano se posó sobre su boca con fuerza y un brazo se cruzó sobre su pecho y hombros impidiéndole el movimiento. Poco a poco lo hizo retroceder hasta salir de la recámara donde finalmente fue liberado.  
  
"¡Zelgadis!" Exclamó cuando pudo salir del asombro.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le susurró visiblemente enojado.  
  
"Yare, yare, Zelgadis-san. Para mí también es un placer volverte a ver." Sonrió pero no le duró mucho porque Zelgadis lo tomó por el frente de las ropas y lo arrastró pasillo abajo hasta un salón privado. "Oye, no pensé que fueras a enojarte tanto por una simple visita de un antiguo amigo." Comentó extrañado.  
  
"Un amigo que no ha dado señales de vida durante los últimos seis años." Gruñó sin suavisarse ni un poco. "¿A qué se debe esta inesperada excepción?"  
  
"Iba de camino a Koubuchi con Filia cuando fuimos atacados. Se llevaron a Filia."  
  
"¿Quiénes?"  
  
"Sospechamos de dragones. No conozco lo suficiente acerca de ellos como para intentar seguirlos pero pensé que tú podrías ayudarme con eso." Zelgadis se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Xellos sonrió cuando llegaron a una enorme biblioteca, llena de libros desde el suelo al techo, nítidamente organizados y algunas mesas alrededor. Sabía que su amigo no le negaría la ayuda y menos tratándose de Filia.  
  
"Zelgadis-san... ¿por qué tanto misterio para sacarme de la recámara? ¿No querías que sorprendiera a la pequeña Amelia?" Zelgadis, que había comenzado a subir a una escalera para alcanzar los libros que deseaba se detuvo en seco.  
  
"No quería que la fueras a despertar." Cuando vio que Xellos esperaba con cierta sonrisa torcida que continuara se volteó y continuó subiendo. "En estos días ha estado padeciendo insomnio."  
  
"Oh." La sonrisa abandonó el rostro del príncipe. "Me han comentado que ya eres Rey."  
  
"Así es."  
  
"Pensé que recibiría noticias de alguno de ustedes." Murmuró, más para sí que por otra cosa, pero Zelgadis lo escuchó.  
  
"Todos pensamos que responderías nuestras cartas... pero estabamos equivocados."  
  
"¿Enviaron cartas?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"No recibí ninguna. Yo también traté de enviar cartas." Zelgadis había tomado varios libros y comenzaba a bajar. Con cuidado saltó de la escalera y se encaminó hacia su amigo.  
  
"Mis emisarios me confirmaron que las habías recibido personalmente." Fue la respuesta, algo distanciada.  
  
"Nunca recibí emisarios."  
  
"Entonces alguien las recibió por ti." Zelgadis abrió los libros dando por terminada la breve discusión y le hizo señas para que se acercara. "Estos libros contienen datos acerca de los Ryozoku, la raza de los dragones, o lo que alguna vez fue. Pensé que estaba practicamente extintos pero si existe un demonio supongo que sería prudente imaginar que quedan algunos de estos." Una imagen mostraba a un gigantescodragón, la página contraria mostraba una criatura humanoide. "Estos son los rasgos que los identifican cuando tienen su apariencia humana. Su magia es casi tan fuerte como la de los demonios pero son enemigos mortales."  
  
"¿Como perros y gatos?"  
  
"Algo parecido."  
  
"Bien, tengo toda la noche para buscar información que me pueda ser de utilidad. Espero poder ver a la pequeña Amelia en la mañana. Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí."  
  
"Estamos hablando de Filia. Me quedaré contigo."  
  
"Gracias." Le dijo solemnemente. Observó los libros que Zelgdis había bajado hasta que lo escuchó reir por lo bajo. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"  
  
"Nada, sólo pensaba en la pequeña Amelia." Dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo juguetón en los ojos. A Xellos le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca al ver a su amigo.  
  
"Siempre pensé que estaban arrebatados el uno por el otro, pero no pensé que fuera de ese modo." Dijo con algo de inquietud.  
  
"Ah... eso también Xel-kun, eso también." Y resumió su búsqueda en los libros.  
  
*******  
  
"Hermoso." Murmuró la rubia por lo bajo. El animal se agachó y su enorme cabeza estuvo al nivel de Filia. No sentía miedo y sí mucha curiosidad, muchas ganas de acariciar aquel animal que nunca antes había visto y que la maravillaba.  
  
Extendió su mano sin pensarlo, sintiendo las suaves plumas negras que adornaban parte de la piel de la enorme bestia. El dragón sonrió complacido ante la ingenuidad de la muchacha, si nunca antes había visto uno de su propia especie no sería fácil que reclamara su verdadera herencia, pero tampoco podría controlar los instintos propios de un dragón hembra llegado el momento y el sólo pensar en ello lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa.  
  
"Princesa." La rasposa y profunda voz del dragón estremeció a Filia que recordó en esos momentos que aquella bestia, hacía unos pocos minutos, había sido un joven. Retiró las manos de inmediato y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. "¿Me permite mostrarle el resto de mi reino?" Y sin darle tiempo para protestar la tomó entre sus garras. Filia gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir que era elevada del suelo, sus cabellos revueltos con el aire que movían aquellas enormes alas.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos se sobresaltó repentinamente ganándose una mirada curiosa de su acompañante. "¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó.  
  
"Filia..."  
  
Zelgadis lo observó detenidamente desde que llegara a palacio. Xellos no había cambiado demasiado aunque su rostro mostraba un poco más su edad, así como su cuerpo que ya no era tan esbelto y lineal. Supuso que los demonios debían envejecer también. En esos momentos Xellos parecía estar metido en su propio mundo, viendo o sintiendo algo que sólo él podía.  
  
"Está... muy asustada. Pero está bien." El joven se pasó unas manos por los violáceos cabellos en un gesto desesperado.  
  
"Filia sabe cuidarse." Le dijo con seriedad. Xellos se giró suavemente.  
  
"¿Filia sabe cuidarse? ¡Filia nunca antes había salido del castillo! ¿Qué puede saber una princesa tan mimada y sobreprotegida acerca del mundo fuera de las paredes y murallas del castillo?"  
  
"Verdaderamente nunca recibiste nuestras cartas..."  
  
"Es obvio que no." Gruñó disgustado con el presentimiento de que había algo que desconocía.  
  
"Después que te fuiste y que terminó todo el lío del Ministro y del collar, decidimos que estaríamos preparados para cualquier otra situación. Dado el caso de que somos blancos naturales para ataques políticos o de otra índole." Sonrió levemente y continuó leyendo. Xellos, por primera vez en toda la noche, comenzaba a perder la compostura ante el secretismo de su amigo. "No te preocupes, estoy seguro que mañana en la mañana mi pequeña Amelia te pondrá al tanto de todo lo que ha sucedido durante estos seis años."  
  
Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso, pensó Xellos, no sólo no iba a contarle nada sino que cada vez que decía *pequeña* Amelia, el estoico rey de Sairentosutoon sonreía extrañamente.  
  
*******  
  
La mañana los encontró aún leyendo en la biblioteca. Xellos no se había detenido en toda la noche, absorbiendo con rapidez sorprendente toda la información que hallaba, no sólo con respecto a los dragones. Zelgadis había sido tan amable de mostrarle los libros que había adquirido acerca de su propia raza, interés que había tomado luego de haberlo visto por primera vez en su forma real.  
  
Una voz algo somnolienta pero no menos melodiosa los interrumpió. Zelgadis sonrió y se levantó mucho antes que la figura apareciera por la puerta. Xellos lo siguió con la mirada pero Zelgadis recibió a la recién llegada fuera de la biblioteca. Debía ser Amelia por la forma en que Zelgadis la saludaba, pero la voz no se escuchaba en nada como la que él recordaba. Trató de esforzarse por ver más allá de la figura de Zelgadis, sin embargo, justo en ese momento ambas figuras ingresaban a la biblioteca.  
  
"¡Xellos-san!" Amelia corrió hacia donde se encontraba Xellos sentado y le dio un gran abrazo. Un leve malestar se dejó sentir en su interior pero nada más y cuando Amelia le permitió respirar volvió a quedarse corto de respiración. Ante sí tenía una hermosa joven, con cuerpo de diosa. El rostro levemente almendrado había perdido las facciones aniñadas. Los enormes ojos azules que indicaban su corta edad cuando la conoció ahora eran levemente alargados y semicerrados dándole una apariencia exótica. Los cabellos, aunque continuaban siendo negros y rebeldes estaban nítidamente cortados, añadiendo más encanto a su belleza. Vestía un traje sencillo y liviano que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y de un azul suave.  
  
Xellos parpadeó inconscientemente mientras veía que Zelgadis tenía un gran gesto de satisfacción en el rostro. Algo más llamó su atención acerca de la joven. Se concentró un poco y la recorrió con sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos momentaneamente mientras Amelia le preguntaba preocupada qué sucedía. Ahh... allí estaba... tucum... tucum... tucum tum. Le indicó a la joven que guardara silencio y se concentró nuevamente.  
  
Tucum... tucum... tucum tum. Un latido extra oculto tras los latidos de Amelia.  
  
"Amelia..."  
  
"¿Xellos-san?"  
  
"Estás embarazada." Un sonido a espalda de ambos les indicó que Zelgadis yacía en el suelo desmayado.  
  
*******  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, flamas, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido.  
  
Saluditos especiales al hermano de Fi-chan.  
  
Gabe, tu historia va muy bien, esperame que pueda dejar el review (en cuantito sienta que no me desmayo leyendo)  
  
Wolf, se te extraña, espero que estés escribiendo, aunque si no lo estás haciendo no hay problema, sólo espero que estés bien.  
  
Karo, ánimo con tu page y con tus historias, las estamos esperando con ansias. Take care girla! 


	6. Perro y Gatos, Negro y Blanco

*******  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Perros y Gatos, Negro y Blanco  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Gracias a... Galatea (no veremos a Lina y Gourry en este cap, pero me parece que sí en el próximo, así que no desesperes), Wolf Greywords (Valgaarv, en este caso Valtiera o Valteira, como le solían llamar antes de convertirse en demonio, es un dragón antiguo, de hecho, el único en existencia en la serie. Qué bueno que pronto vas a actualizar y espero que hayas pasado tus exámenes con buenas calificaciones), Ady (todo tiene su propósito Ady, así que no te aflijas mucho), ALPHA-JACK (sorry por la desilusión, pero tú eres el escritor de lo obscuro, rallando en lo cruel, ejem, sin ofender. No desearía incursionar en un género que no puedo apenas leer, espero me comprendas), Aome (muchísimas thanx), Yoko (gracias por tus críticas constructivas, no recibo tantísimas y me las espero porque ninguno de estos capítulos ha tenido un beta para revisarlos, de ahí algunos errores), Maryttha (es que a la linda de Amelia aún no se le notaba nada, por eso la sorpresa, pero ahora se llevarán una ustedes), Fany Metallium (lo de las cartas... sore wa... ejem... no, ya pronto sabrán lo que sucedió con las cartas), Tira Misu (grashias, grashias), MGA_FGA (gracias por estar al pendiente, se les quiere de gratis), Linita-Gabriev (finalmente el próximo cap.), Zelda M (ojalá pudiera yo compartir tu alegría y decir, no más trabajo por una semana!!!), Peque (vamos a ver si te vas acostumbrando a la línea del fic, así sabrás que hay cosas más importantes que el ADN de cualquier cosa) y Zlas Metallium (gracias por todos los besos de cachalotes, rinocerontes y todo por todo el apoyo!).  
  
Finalmente.... on with the story.  
  
*******  
  
Cuando finalmente lograron despertar a Zelgadis, este tenía una sonrisa tonta y Xellos pensó que hubiera sido buena idea hablar primero con Amelia.  
  
"Lo siento mucho Amelia, hablé sin pensar." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras trataba de poner a su amigo en pie.  
  
"No te preocupes Xel-kun, se le pasará en unos días. Siempre le pasa igual."  
  
"¿Uh? ¿Siempre?" La joven se echó a reir cándidamente.  
  
"Este será nuestro cuarto bebé." A Xellos le costó algo de trabajo asimilar la información. Después de todo... en seis años habían sucedido varias cosas.  
  
*******  
  
Filia despertó sobre lo que parecía ser un nido o al menos tenía esa apariencia. Era una depresión en la roca llena de almohadones y sábanas. Dicho nido ocupaba gran parte del salón donde se encontraba. Se levantó y trató de quitarse los nudos que sentía en la espalda por la mala posición. El lugar estaba practicamente al aire libre, como una enorme plataforma cubierta apenas por una cúpula de piedra con enormes columnas para sostenerla sobre la base formando unos masivos arcos a modo de entradas por sus cuatro puntos cardinales. Se acercó a uno de los arcos y quedó muda del asombro. En el espacio de cielo sobre el valle y rodeado de montañas volaba un solitario dragón.  
  
Sus hermosas escamas doradas refulgían al sol como el oro bruñido y su aerodinámica silueta se deslizaba graciosamente como un águila. Filia se llevó una mano al pecho, ese era un cuadro que no iba a olvidar fácilmente. La gigantesca bestia cambió el rumbo en dirección a la torre donde se hallaba Filia. Sobrevoló la cúpula, creando una fuerte brisa que alborotó sus cabellos. Filia lo siguió con la mirada, corriendo hasta el otro borde para poder ver lo que haría.  
  
Lo vio girar nuevamente hacia ella, dando una vuelta alrededor de la torre y posándose delicadamente en el borde. Su altura era como la de cinco hombres, no tan gigantesco como Valtiera y sus ojos de un hermoso color azul. Dio unos pasos hacia la joven cuando un brillo intenso lo cubrió, quedando en su lugar un joven. Sus largos cabellos platinados a la cintura y cortados con precisión se revolvieron con el fuerte viento como sedosas cintas. Vestía una armadura liviana de color dorado y llevaba una espada de considerable tamaño ceñida a la espalda. El resto de las ropas era de un material de blanco puro, como el lino.  
  
"Princesa Filia." Dijo al tiempo que hacía una profunda reverencia. "Soy Milliardo, el guardián de la torre. El Rey Valtiera me ha ordenado que le muestre a su Alteza cómo transformarse."  
  
"¿Transformame en qué...?" Recordó entonces las palabras del joven y abrió los ojos desmezuradamente. "¿No te referirás a ese asunto de que soy un dragón, verdad?" Milliardo asintió y sonrió.  
  
"No es tan difícil como parece." Filia no supo cómo reaccionar. El hombre que tenía frente a ella no era en nada parecido al joven Valtiera, a quien comenzaba a tomarle animadversión. Hasta ella misma podía sentir la diferencia en el aire que lo rodeaba, sereno y apacible. Su mirada clara parecía traspasar su cuerpo hasta ver en su alma. "¿Quiere comenzar ahora? Mientras más pronto aprenda más pronto podrá bajar."  
  
"Hai." Le dijo algo nerviosa y Milliardo extendió una mano que Filia tomó con delicadeza.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos apenas había tenido tiempo para conversar con sus amigos. Primeramente Amelia le había mostrado los pequeños Greywords, uno de cinco años y dos gemelos fraternos de tres. Los tres crios, todos niños, tenían el mismo color de cabello que su madre y la misma cualidad rebelde. Ninguno se pudo estar quieto el tiempo suficiente para que Xellos los pudiera observar con detenimiento pues aparentemente, también habían heredado su hiperactividad.  
  
"Ojalá sea una niña." Suspiró Amelia con ilusión, pasando la mano por su vientre aún plano. Zelgadis la abrazaba con fascinación y con la misma sonrisa tonta. Uno de los gemelos se detuvo al lado de Xellos y lo miró insistentemente.  
  
"Mamá. ¿Por qué tiene el cabello púrpura? ¿Y por qué tiene los ojos así?"  
  
"¿Así cómo?" Amelia salió de su estado de perfecta ilusión.  
  
"Como gato." Amelia le dio una mirada nerviosa al pequeño y justo entonces sus dos hermanos se le unieron para observar al príncipe de Koubuchi.  
  
"¿Es un hombre gato?" Preguntó el mayor.  
  
"No, no soy un hombre gato." Xellos sonrió y miró a la Reina. "¿No hay problema si les digo lo que soy?" Pero fue Zelgadis quien le contestó.  
  
"No lo creo. Niños, ¿recuerdan el cuento del demonio y la princesa?" Los tres pequeños asintieron. "Pues él es el demonio." Les dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.  
  
"¿El valiente demonio que estuvo atrapado por el collar?"  
  
"¿Y que destruyó al monstruo que iba a casarse con la princesa?"  
  
"Waaaooo."  
  
Xellos sintió que el rostro se le ponía de mil colores al escuchar las coloridas exclamaciones de los niños y la mirada que ahora le daban. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y trató de sonrió apenado. Cuando los abrió nuevamente los niños estaban demostrando con gran emoción lo que recordaban del *cuento*. Amelia los miraba y sonreía con ojos tan tiernos como los de Zelgadis. Por unos instantes Xellos los observó también, no con ojos tiernos o con una sonrisa paternal. Los miraba con los ojos del niño que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de jugar con otros, encerrado en un hermoso castillo, rodeado de sirvientes y de su madre adoptiva, pero aún así, solo.  
  
Les echó un vistazo a Zelgadis y Amelia y se preguntó si sus verdaderos padres lo habrían observado alguna vez con esos mismos ojos de amor o habrían compartido esa misma felicidad. No estaba seguro, no había tenido la oportunidad pero algo sí sabía. Zellas lo había mirado con amor maternal, sí había participado de esa felicidad y eso era algo que él valoraba por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Cómo podía entonces separar a esos pequeños de su padre o de su madre? Estaba seguro de que Zelgadis le impediría a la Reina acompañarlos aunque ella quisiera, pero él se ofrecería a ir en busca de Filia.  
  
"¿Xellos-san, te sientes bien?" Preguntó Amelia con algo de preocupación.  
  
"Ahh... Claro que sí Amelia. Sólo estaba pensando en avisarle a mis sirvientes que estaremos en camino dentro de poco tiempo para que se vayan preparando."  
  
"¿Traíste sirvientes? ¿Dónde están?" Preguntó asombrada.  
  
"Acampan en las afueras del palacio." Contestó con rapidez pero sin inmutarse.  
  
"Pero Xellos-san, aquí en palacio había espacio para ellos también." La Reina hizo un puchero de desaprobación.  
  
"No te preocupes Amelia, ellos están bien."  
  
"Entonces avísales que se preparen. Yo prepararé algunas cosas." Le dijo Zelgadis son seriedad.  
  
"Hai." Xellos se levantó y abrazó a la Reina. "Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto." Le dio una breve mirada a Zelgadis que lo dejó un poco extrañado, pero con su sonrisa de siempre disipó toda duda. El Rey de Sairentosutoon salió para prepararse y Xellos se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus fieles seguidores. Estaba decidido. No le permitiría a Zelgadis afrontar tamaña empresa.  
  
Al salir del castillo le dio una última mirada al lugar, de inmediato fue rodeado por Youki y sus doncellas vestidas como guerreros. "Es hora de partir." Les susurró. Al levantar la vista pudo ver a Amelia en uno de los balcones, sonriéndole y agitando la mano efusivamente. Xellos levantó la mano y contestó el saludo. "Vamos." Murmuró y su figura pasó a ser un reflejo de obscuridad en movimiento. Amelia se tapó la boca asombrada y luego vio cómo los guerreros seguían el mismo ejemplo, perdiéndose de vista entre las sombras de la entrada principal al castillo. Su cuerpo se estremeció levemente.  
  
"¡Zel!"  
  
"¿Qué sucede amor?" Zelgadis estuvo a su lado en un instante al escuchar el agitado llamado.  
  
"Xellos y sus sirvientes... desaparecieron en el aire."  
  
"K´so. Debí imaginar que no aceptaría mi ayuda tan fácilmente."  
  
"¿Crees que pueda salvar a Filia?" Le dijo preocupada.  
  
"Necesita ayuda. Si en verdad está a punto de enfrentarse con dragones va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible." Dejó lo que había comenzado a preparar y garabateó unas notas. Las envolvió en dos hechizos y los envió a gran velocidad. "Espero que la testaruda de Lina pueda controlarse por unos días y darle un poco de ayuda a Xellos."  
  
*******  
  
Filia se dejó caer frustrada sobre los mullidos cojines mientras el sol comenzaba a descender su glorioso fuego sobre la nebulosa amplitud del valle a los pies de la torre. Con cada color que se descomponía sobre la neblina Filia sentía su frustración desvanecerse. A su lado, en silenciosa compañía estaba Milliardo. Sus ojos de aquel azul frío, casi metálico, observaban a la princesa suspirar.  
  
"¿En qué piensa la Princesa?" Filia no se sobresaltó, la suave voz de Milliardo tenía esa cualidad en ella.  
  
"Pienso... en demasiadas cosas." Susurró sin moverse.  
  
"Piensas en el Príncipe que vendrá a rescatarte?" Filia volteó el rostro levemente para ver a su acompañante.  
  
"¿Príncipe? No necesito esperar por nadie. Tarde o temprano bajaré de esta torre y probablemente sea por mi propio esfuerzo y no por esperar a un Príncipe Azul montando un blanco corcel. Esos son sólo cuentos." Lo vio esbozar la más pequeña de las sonrisas.  
  
"Los cuentos no siempre son fantasías."  
  
"¿Quién podría saberlo? La mayoría son para hacer dormir a las pequeñas y tontas princesas." Musitó con amargura. "Te lo digo por experiencia." Fijó su vista nuevamente en el horizonte y Milliardo se acercó a ella, colocándose en perfecta contraposición de modo que las piernas de Filia señalaban hacia el oeste y las suyas hacia el este. Aún así casi podía tocarla con el hombro. Descansó sus brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas y sus suaves cabellos se deslizaron al frente. Con un leve gesto los recogió y los dejó caer del lado opuesto de forma tal que si Filia quería, podía ver su rostro por completo.  
  
"Conocí una vez a una princesita." Murmuró de forma audible para Filia. "Muy hermosa. Apenas había abierto sus ojos al mundo y todos la envidiaban." Su voz era como el arrullo de las olas sobre la arena y Filia se relajó.  
  
"¿Qué le sucedió?"  
  
"Los que la envidiaban descubrieron una profecía que no le gustó a nadie y fue decidido que la pequeña princesita debería morir."  
  
"Ese... es un destino cruel." Musitó la joven.  
  
"Pero no todo estaba perdido. La noche antes de que fuera cumplida la terrible sentencia, uno de los fieles servidores de la criatura la arrebató a donde ninguno de los que la envidiaban podían seguirla."  
  
"Entonces fue salvada y vivió feliz para siempre." Concluyó Filia casi con ironía.  
  
"¿Cómo podría saberlo? No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces." Milliardo pegó una de sus rodillas al pecho y descansó sobre ella la barbilla.  
  
Filia agrandó los ojos levemente, la respiración había escapado de su pecho en esos instantes.  
  
"Pienso... que no llegó a ser tan feliz como hubiera deseado. Aunque me gustaría creer que al menos ha conocido el amor." Filia agachó el rostro, una nota triste lo embargaba y sus cristalinas profundidades se opacaron brevemente.  
  
"¿Cómo podría haber conocido el amor? Pensé... una vez..." Sacudió la cabeza y sus dorados cabellos, matizados por el sol de la tarde, resplandecieron en tonos cobrizos. "Pero eso es cosa del pasado."  
  
"¿Pero y tu príncipe?"  
  
"No es un príncipe. Es un demonio. ¿Acaso puede un demonio amar?" Dijo con aquella frialdad que la envolvía a veces.  
  
"Dicen que los dragones son el opuesto de los demonios. Que los dragones son la luz y los demonios la obscuridad. Pero si los dragones son luz y pureza ¿cómo pueden odiar?" Milliardo se dejó ir hacía atrás, apoyándose en las manos. "Yo diría que los dragones y los demonios no son luz y obscuridad."  
  
"¿Entonces qué son?"  
  
"Son dos superficies similares. Una de ellas refleja el espectro completo de la luz y la otra la absorbe sin dejarla escapar."  
  
"El blanco y el negro." Reconoció la princesa de inmediato.  
  
"La diferencia estriba en la forma en que actúan cuando los ilumina la luz. Ambos la reciben y ambos deciden qué hacer con ella." Milliardo levantó el mentón de Filia con delicadeza. "Pero quién podría evitar que fueras como un prisma y no como una aburrida superficie blanca." Le sonrió con suavidad. "Y si un dragón tiene la oportunidad de ser diferente no veo por qué un demonio no pueda tenerla."  
  
Una sonrisa, como hacía tiempo no la recordaba, se posó en los labios de Filia. Mientras tanto el sol terminaba de ocultarse tras el neblinoso horizonte y las antorchas de la torre se encendían al llamado del guardián. "Puedo traerte algo de comer si lo deseas." Le dijo calmadamente mientras se ponía en pie. Filia asintió levemente. Milliardo se dirigió hacia el borde de la torre y cuando aún caminaba se transformó, las brillantes escamas refulgiendo brevemente como una antorcha viviente antes de lanzarse al abismo y extender las alas.  
  
*******  
  
Una esfera de luz brilló con intensidad ante los ambarinos ojos de una mujer menuda y fiera cabellera antes de desaparecer y dejar un manuscrito en su lugar. La princesa de Herufaia tomó la nota con interés.  
  
"Umhh... ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Pero cómo? ¡¡Esto es la guerra!!" Una furiosa centella rojiza salió disparada del lugar donde se encontraba hacia los establos y antes de que nadie pudiera cuestionarle nada espoleó su caballo en la dirección que indicaba la carta.  
  
Una escena similar y diferente sucedía en el Reino de Kuusai, donde un rubio de largos cabellos y ojos azules como el mar leía la misma carta. Un sólo pensamiento pasó por su mente. "Lina." Murmuró y de inmediato salió a preparar su montura.  
  
*******  
  
Seis sombras se detuvieron a mitad del bosque. Xellos sabía que no podía continuar a ese paso si quería guardar energías para enfrentarse a los dragones. Pero cada vez sentía más cerca a Filia. Youki se había ocupado en encender una fogata y las cinco doncellas, libres de presentarse en su forma real, se echaron cerca del mismo protegidas por sus blancas pieles. En poco tiempo el sastre tuvo sobre el fuego carne de los animales que habían cazado durante la noche en su estadía en el Reino de Sairentosutoon.  
  
Xellos se acercó con lentitud, observando las llamas del fuego crepitar bajo la carne. "¿Príncipe?" El joven levantó la vista hacia el otro demonio, sus ojos claros lo cuestionaban sobre lo que pensaba.  
  
"¿Cómo es posible que exista una raza tan parecida y a la vez tan distinta a la nuestra?" Murmuró. "¿Cómo es posible que dos razas se odien simplemente porque esa es su naturaleza?"  
  
"Piensas que los gatos y los perros se odian porque esa es su naturaleza?" Preguntó a la vez el sastre. "No se odian, simplemente son intolerantes a sus diferencias."  
  
"Es lo mismo." Dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros. Youki sonrió y negó con la cabeza, levantando el dedo en señal de desaprobación.  
  
"Si un gato nace y se cria con un cachorro, ambos aprenderán a sobrellevar sus diferencias. El mismo gato será tolerante a otros perros, así como el perro será tolerante con otros gatos, porque ha aprendido algo diferente."  
  
"Sería una lástima." Murmuró Xellos con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Y eso por qué?" Le preguntó curioso.  
  
"El gato podría morir en las fauces de un can intolerante por ser tan confiado." Youki asintió.  
  
"Tienes razón." Volteó la carne sobre el fuego y lo atizó levemente. "Por suerte... nosotros no somos ni gatos ni perros."  
  
"Somos demonios." Dijo con voz inexpresiva.  
  
"Ah, ah... Somos seres astutos que podemos distinguir entre los canes tolerantes y los que no lo son. Tenemos un don." Youki se había llevado la mano al pecho y Xellos comprendió que se refería a la forma en que podían sentir las diferentes emociones emanar de cualquier ser vivo.  
  
"¿Quieres decir que enfrentaremos a los dragones que nos odian solamente?"  
  
"No... Todo lo contrario."  
  
"¿Crees que encontraremos dragones que no nos odien? ¿Más aún, alguno que quiera ayudarnos? Según lo que leí tal parece que es practicamente imposible que no nos hagan pedazos con simplemente olernos a distancia."  
  
"Si creyera en todo lo que dicen los libros literalmente ninguno de nosotros podría ser un demonio. No cumplimos precisamente con todas las características." Xellos asintió. "Si fueramos como nos describen los libros ni siquiera podríamos sentir." Dijo al tiempo que quitaba un pedazo de carne del fuego. "O comer." Le dio una guiñada al joven mientras le hincaba el diente a la carne aún ardiente. "Jjajaja, pero qué digo, si fuera así tu madre no estaría volviéndome loco." Le dio una sonrisa pícara y Xellos palideció.  
  
"¡¡Ohh, ya callate, no quiero escuchar lo que haces con mi madre!" Exclamó Xellos tapándose los oidos.  
  
"Pues deberías prestar atención, así no estarás perdido el día de tu boda con la princesa." Xellos cambió de colores. "La conozco, cielos, casi la crié estando en palacio." Dijo con una gran carcajada que hizo que las lobas levantaran las orejas en su dirección. "Esa chica te va a dar quehacer." Y le ofreció parte de la carne a las lobas y finalmente a Xellos. "Deja de preocuparte tanto por ella, Filia sabe defenderse, ¿cierto chicas?" Las lobas le ofrecieron su versión canina de una sonrisa.  
  
*******  
  
Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Esta semana ha sido todo un lio. Mi hermana casi pierde su bebé (apenas tiene cuatro meses y medio), mi amiga, la madre de la gemelita, perdió a su abuelita que es como su madre porque fue quien la crió. Nos enfermamos en la casa, la pasé con algo de fiebre e incluso la fiesta de mi compañía fue en esta semana. Casi no he tenido tiempo para sentarme aquí, pero me he sorprendido día a día de encontrar uno y otro review. Eso me ha alegrado mucho, me ha sacado una sonrisa al leerlos a ustedes. Gracias por ser tolerante conmigo y con lo que escribo. Besos a todos y ya saben, dudas, preguntas, críticas, flamas, todo es bienvenidol. Se cuidan mucho!! 


	7. En El Valle

*******  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
En el Valle  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Le doy las gracias a... SaKKuRi-Lee, ALPHA-JACK, Moonlight 07, MGA_FGA, Raven174, Fanny Metallium, Galatea, ZLas MTALlUm, Zelda M., Yoko, Lis-chan y Maryttha.  
  
Milliardo es uno de los personajes de Gundam Wing, Milliardo Peacecraft, mejor conocido por Zechs Merquise. ¿Por qué no utilizar a Milgazia que ya es parte de Slayers? Porque tenía el mismo pensar que los demás dragones dorados y en esta historia no le hubiera caido la actitud que le quiero dar.  
  
Recuerden que esto es un AU (Alter Universo) Aquí Xellos no tenía ni idea de que existieran dragones, menos que fueran enemigos acérrimos. ¿Por qué? Xellos, en esta historia, no es criado por demonios, por lo tanto, no se comporta como tradicionalmente lo haría en la serie.  
  
Lo de Zelgadis y Amelia, caramba chicos, con tanto amor que respiraba la pareja, comprometidos y seis años de por medio.... ejem... en esta historia, como diríamos aquí en Puerto Rico, no tienen televisión para entrenerse por las noches ehhh, jajajaja.  
  
Con respecto al comentario de Raven. Con las descripciones que hacen de los demonios en Slayers que dicen que si se alimentan de las emociones y todo eso... siempre pensé que serían como unos radares ambulantes para sentir, tanto que casi me hacen decir que no son demonios, sino émpatas enloquecidos.  
  
Para Moonlight 07 y SaKKuRi-Lee, mis respetos. Si yo me echo una historia así de larga de un solo tirón se me caen los ojos y me vuelvo loca teniendo pesadillas con los personajes. Sólo puedo decir... ¡¡Rayos!!  
  
Y para todos los que lloraron por la parejita, aquí tienen algo de Lina y Gourry, pero ojo, no vengan llorando a donde mí porque no les gusta lo que saqué. Recuerden que al fin y al cabo, soy también una romántica y nada se quedará sin respuesta en su momento.  
  
Finalmente.... on with the story.  
  
*******  
  
Una bestia bermeja parecía volar por el polvoriento camino dejando una estela de fuego mientras una esbelta figura se sujetaba con fuerza de las bridas y sus rojos cabellos se confundían con los del animal. Lina Invers, Princesa del Reino Infernal, cabalgaba una yegua de fuego, raza híbrida creada con magia por los hehiceros de esa tierra. La velocidad de la yegua sobrepasaba a la de cualquier animal sobre la tierra y era casi imposible de asustar.  
  
Había salido de palacio en el momento mismo en que había recibido la carta y se dirigía al lugar que le mencionaba su amigo Zelgadis y que pensaba era lo más cercano al lugar donde deberían estar Filia según las indicaciones que le había dado Xellos. El camino ya estaba bastante obscuro, pero su montura no necesitaba descansar aún. Podía cabalgar por varios días seguidos si así lo necesitaba. En su mente trataba de repasar los conocimientos que tenía acerca de los dragones, que no eran demasiados, cuando un destello azul al otro lado del camino que corría paralelo al suyo llamó su atención. Dio un respingo malhumorado, Lina conocía aquel destello.  
  
Le dio un tirón a las bridas y obligó a la yegua a salirse del camino por donde transitaban. El animal tuvo que brincar varios obstáculos en el corto campo traviesa hasta caer de un salto al lado del destello azul. El jinete volteó brevemente y aguzó la mirada, sin detenerse sacó de entre sus ropas un papel y lo agitó para que Lina lo viera. La peliroja maldijo en su mente, pero no podía dejar de reconocer la carta de Zelgadis. Tendría que permitirle a Gourry acompañarla. El rubio continuó sin echarle otro vistazo a su infernal compañía.  
  
Lina refrenó un poco a su yegua para ir a la par con la montura de Gourry. El animal era casi tan veloz como el suyo, pero Gourry no lo estaba espoleando. Si había una desventaja en tener como montura a un unicornio azul era que el animal no admitía freno o dirección. Un hermoso brillo refulgía como plata líquida sobre sus crines y su cuerpo azul como el firmamento parecía reflejar a la perfección el espectro completo de dicho color. Su cuerno y sus pezuñas despedían pequeños destellos de magia con cada movimiento. Gourry se sujetaba con firmeza de las crines mientras se balanceaba perfectamente, de tal forma que parecía uno con el animal.  
  
La peliroja fijó su vista nuevamente al frente mientras volvía a maldecir en su mente. Zelgadis se las iba a pagar cuando regresaran con Filia.  
  
*******  
  
La luz del astro rey despertó a Filia, que dormía plácidamente sobre los cojines que había acomodado esta vez a su gusto. No tardó mucho en desperezarse por completo y con algo de expectación comenzó a observar el horizonte. Sin embargo lo que vio no fue de su agrado. En vez del dragón dorado volando alrededor de la torre, se encontró con que había otro, decididamente más grande y algo familiar. Gruñó disgustada. Aquel no podía ser otro sino Valteria. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho algo enojada. Bien, si aquel tonto Rey de los dragones pensaba que podía tenerla allí sin sufrir las consecuencias estaba muy equivocado... después de todo, él mismo había dicho que ella era la princesa. Extendió una mano que brilló fuertemente con una luz blanca y un perfecto rayo salió disparado en dirección a la enorme bestia emplumada. Un sonoro rugido fue la respuesta del animal, que volteó para ver quién osaba atacarlo. Un chillido de indignación fue su segunda respuesta al ver que había sido la propia princesa y préstamente se dirigió hacia la torre.  
  
Con un revoltoso batir de alas se posó en el borde y se dirigió enojado hacia Filia, cambiando en el preciso momento en que se paraba frente a ella.  
  
"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Le espetó furioso.  
  
"Obviamente estoy llamando tú atención. ¡Quiero mi desayuno y es ahora!" Los ojos dorados la observaron con indignación real.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz?"  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que puedes tratarme como a menos que una princesa?"  
  
"Te trataré como te mereces." Le dijo amenazadoramente cubriéndose de un aura azul.  
  
"Entonces yo también te trataré como te mereces." Lo empujó con el dedo índice en el pecho mientras un aura dorada la cubría suavemente.  
  
Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Valteria, el que aquella tonta princesa se atreviera a faltarle el respeto de aquella forma era, en su opinión, demasiado insulto. A su alrededor el aura se condensó y pareció salir disparada hacia la princesa. El aura dorada de la princesa no tuvo ningún problema en detener el ataque, devolviéndoselo con doble intensidad para dejar un Rey Dragón algo chamuscado. La rubia dio un respingo altanero y se llevó las manos a las caderas.  
  
"Eso es para que aprendas a no subestimarme." Le espetó Filia y levantó la barbilla de forma insolente, como sólo una princesa podía hacer.  
  
"Tú, maldita lagartija dorada, desgracia de toda la raza de dragones, debiste morir antes que prestarte para cumplir una estúpida profecía! Soy el único que puede salvarte, pero si no me das otra alternativa ¡¡yo mismo te destruiré!!" El aura azul se intensificó y Filia retrocedió unos pasos, pero su rostro se endureció, ella no iba a retroceder en esos momentos aunque le costara la vida. La magia propia del Rey Dragón se disparó en su dirección pero nunca llegó. Un escudo dorado se había formado frente a ella y tras él pudo distinguir la figura de Milliardo. El fuego azul aumentó contra el escudo y finalmente lo traspasó, haciendo blanco en el guardián de la torre.  
  
"¡NO!" Cuando las chispas azules se disiparon Milliardo yacía de rodillas frente a Valteria. Aquel grito no había salido de la garganta de la princesa, sino del mismo Rey. "Eres un tonto." Siseó el Rey. "¡Un maldito tonto!"  
  
"Sabes que no lo puedo permitir." Dijo entre jadeos el guardián, cayendo sobre sus manos por la fuerza del ataque.  
  
"Esta vez no tendrás la oportunidad de volver a desafiarme." La princesa estaba a punto de acercarse a Milliardo cuando Valteria la detuvo en su lugar. "Ni siquiera lo intentes, no voy a permitir que te le acerques otra vez." Tomó a Milliardo por el brazo y se lo echó por encima del hombro y ambos desaparecieron en una brillante luz.  
  
"No." Exclamó Filia un poco insegura. Ahora estaba completamente sola en la torre y no sabía qué destino le podía deparar el Rey Dragón al guardián de la torre. Suspiró profundamente ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Su estómago escogió ese momento para recordarle que aún no había probado bocado alguno. "Maldición." Susurró.  
  
En el interior de la montaña dos figuras aparecieron en una habitación. Valteria colocó al guardián con cuidado sobre la cama y gruñó enojado. "¿Por qué tenías que atravesarte así?" Le reclamó. "De no haberte reconocido a tiempo pude haberte matado."  
  
"Sin embargo no te molesta deshacerte de ella." Le reprochó el platinado guardián. "¿Por qué no la dejas en paz de una vez? La profecía en nada te afecta."  
  
"Pudo haber sido cualquier otra, por mí pudo haber sido hasta la más arrastrada de todas las hembras del clan." Valteria apretó los puños fuertemente y cerró los ojos con aparente dolor. "¡Pero no! Tenía que ser ella." Bramó furioso. Milliardo lo observó con la mirada cansada y extendió una mano hasta el brazo de Valteria en señal de simpatía. El gesto suavizó la repentina oleada de sentimientos que se mostraban en el rostro del Rey. "Entiéndeme."  
  
"Sabes que te entiendo, pero tampoco puedo permitir que atentes contra su vida. Además, su prometido pronto estará aquí, lo puedo sentir, sé que tú también. Lo siento acercarse cada vez más, ella es como una fogata encendida en la cumbre de la torre que lo atrae como un faro."  
  
"No se la llevará." Dijo decidido Valteria.  
  
"Promete que no le harás daño a la princesa."  
  
"No puedo prometerte eso. De ser necesario..."  
  
"Promételo." Insistió el guardián.  
  
"¡Milliardo!"  
  
"Entonces regresaré a la torre, allí es mi lugar." Hizo ademán de levantarse pero el monarca se lo impidió.  
  
"No irás a ninguna parte." Le dijo enojado por la actitud del guardián.  
  
"Estoy condenado a la torre y lo sabes. Tú mismo lo decretaste así." Dijo safándose suavemente de la mano que lo sujetaba. "Además... no vas a cambiar mi parecer reteniéndome aquí." Salió de la habitación, en la lentitud de sus pasos se notaba que estaba lastimado. Pero el guardián de la torre tenía su orgullo, tanto como su relación de sangre con el Rey mismo le otorgaba. Valteria lo observó alejarse, en su interior estaba profundamente dolido por la actitud de su único relativo, pero tenía razón, él mismo lo había desterrado a la torre, era inútil tratar de reclamar el lugar que antes había ocupado en el corazón de su primo. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y trató de concentrarse en cómo lograr controlar a la princesa sin perder el poco respeto que aún le tenía el guardián.  
  
*******  
  
La sombra que se materializaba en intermitentes ocasiones se detuvo finalmente. Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque, de hecho, también el final del camino pues se cortaba por un profundo abismo que se extendía por una considerable extensión de tierra, formando un hermoso valle en cuyo centro se erguía una torre de piedra. Rodeando el valle, desde el otro lado, se erguía una cadena montañosa de árido aspecto. Si su vista no lo engañaba, eran montañas hechas de roca. Una sonrisa real encontró el camino a sus labios. En lo alto de aquella torre podía sentir a una muy enojada y muy hambrienta Filia Ul Copt.  
  
"Príncipe." La voz lo distrajo de su contemplación.  
  
"Ella está bien, por el momento." Se volteó para ver que Youki y sus lupinas doncellas ya habían llegado a su lado. Volvió a contemplar la torre y todo el valle. "Puedo sentirlos, Youki. Están... en el interior de la montaña." Dijo serenamente aunque algo sorprendido. "Parece que hay algunos en el valle y..." Aguzó la vista, su expresión cambió graciosamente. "¿Qué es eso?" Apuntó a lo que parecía ser una brisna de fuego en la distancia. Youki se acercó al borde del profundo barranco, las lobas lo imitaron. "Se siente familiar." Dijo finalmente.  
  
El castaño sonrió placidamente y se cruzó de brazos en una pose casual. "Esos, si mal no recuerdo, son Lina y Gourry. Creo que Zelgadis tiene algo que ver."  
  
"Vaya que se mueven rápido. ¿Qué animales son esos?" El joven príncipe volvió a aguzar la vista.  
  
"¿Por qué mejor no vamos y lo averiguamos?" El príncipe de Koubuchi asintió y en segundos las sombras comenzaron a descender el barranco en dirección a los dos animales que velozmente comenzaban a cruzar el valle.  
  
Xellos comenzó a acercarse al dúo lateralmente para luego permitirles adelantarse y alcanzarlos desde atrás. La montura de Gourry, al sentir al demonio se descontroló brevemente, pero lo suficiente como para que pierdiera la constante velocidad. Lina disminuyó también la velocidad con un áspero murmullo.  
  
"¡Baka! ¿Ahora por qué te detienes?" Gourry no contestó el insulto, ni siquiera le prestó atención. Su atención estaba puesta en una sombra que se les acercaba a gran velocidad. Sin pensarlo demasiado desenvainó su espada y la dejó colgar por el lado contrario al cual se acercaba la sombra. El unicornio, que podía comprender las intenciones de su jinete, volvió a tomar el paso. Entonces la sombra se acercó lo suficiente como para entrar en su perímetro de alcance. Lina lo observó de reojo, sabía que aquella era una posición de ataque del rubio y no pudo evitar tratar de ver con el rabillo del ojo qué era lo que el rubio veía.  
  
Gourry echó un poco atrás la espada, sujeto con una sola mano a las crines de su montura y esperó pacientemente. Se preparó, contando mentalmente el ritmo con el cual la sombra parecía aparecer y desaparecer. Su instinto le dictaba paciencia y calma hasta que, con un certero movimiento lanzó la espada en el lugar en que aparecía nuevamente la sombra. Un gruñido y la sombra rodó con toda la velocidad que llevaba, llevándose de por medio cuanto obstáculo había. El unicornio azul se detuvo más adelante y Lina jaloneó brutalmente a su montura hasta detenerla. Cinco sombras se materializaron alrededor del príncipe de Koubuchi en posición de ataque. Una sexta se detuvo justo al lado del joven caído.  
  
"¿Príncipe?" No trató de tocarlo, simplemente lo observó un poco preocupado, aunue no demasiado. Xellos logró sentarse en el suelo y por primera vez Lina y Gourry tuvieron una buena vista del joven.  
  
"¡Por L-sama, si es Xellos!" Exclamó Lina bajándose prestamente de su yegua y acercándose al príncipe caído. "¡Gourry no baka!" Le gritó furiosa al rubio, quien comenzaba a sentirse culpable.  
  
"No te preocupes, Lina-san. Debí ser más precavido." Xellos sonrió y se puso en pie, la espada del príncipe se había clavado justo en su hombro en perfecto ángulo, atravesándole limpiamente hasta la empuñadura. La tomó con firmeza y la sacó con lentitud. La observó por unos instantes, limpiando en su ropa la obscura esencia que amenazaba con corroerle el filo y se la extendió al rubio quien la tomó con un poco de incomodidad.  
  
"Lo siento, Xellos, no pensaba que nos encontraríamos de esta forma." Le dijo con suavidad Gourry. Las cinco guerreras se relajaron levemente al sentir que ya no había peligro. El joven de cabellos púrpuras volvió a sonreir.  
  
"Tampoco esperaba encontrarlos." Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Lina. "¿Zelgadis?" La peliroja asintió. Xellos se permitió observar con detenimiento a la joven. No había cambiado demasiado, a no ser por la estatura, la figura seguía siendo la misma y los cabellos rojizos se notaban un poco más rebeldes. Como él, estaba vestida con ropas obscuras, la ropa llamativa había quedado atrás. Las ropas de Gourry eran parecidas, predominando en ellas el azul obscuro y el negro. El príncipe era tan alto como siempre, pero su figura decididamente había tomado las dimensiones propias de un hombre aunque su rostro seguía mostrándose juvenil. La real diferencia se mostraba en los ojos de ambos, las ventanas del alma.  
  
Un brillo peligroso adornaba los ojos de la peliroja, una especie de malicia que no le había conocido antes y los ojos del príncipe, antes inocentes y llenos de luz lucían una mirada fría y calculada. Le resultaba un poco incómodo lo que sentía irradiar de ambos príncipes. Hostilidad, furia reprimida. ¿Acaso habían cambiado tanto sus amigos?  
  
"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo han estado?" Exclamó de pronto el príncipe de Koubuchi con amenidad. Lina y Gourry lo miraron de forma extraña.  
  
"¿No estás preocupado por Filia?" Preguntó con cautela Gourry. Xellos se limitó a una pequeña sonrisa torcida.  
  
"Filia está bien, hasta ahora. Según lo que me comentó Zelgadis, es muy capaz de cuidarse sola." A esta aseveración Lina asintió. "Se encuentra en esa torre." Señaló la mencionada estructura, que desde el lugar donde se encontraban parecía mucho más imponente. "Sólo está un poco enojada, seguramente porque tiene hambre."  
  
"¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?" Le preguntó la peliroja con incredulidad.  
  
"Soy un demonio Lina-san, ¿recuerdas?" Claro que Lina recordaba. Aún podía ver y sentir aquella aura maligna pulsar descontrolada a punto de freir al supuesto príncipe de Giman. Gourry también debía recordar la escena pues ambos se dieron una mirada furtiva.  
  
"Bien, bien. Dejémonos de tonterías. ¿Tienes algún plan para rescatar a la princesita?" Preguntó Lina con sorna.  
  
"De hecho, no tengo plan alguno hasta el momento. Ni siquiera estamos muy seguros de a qué nos enfrentamos. Mi sirviente aquí dice que son dragones."  
  
"¿Y él como lo sabe?" Murmuró la peliroja dándole una mirada a los acompañantes del príncipe por primera vez.  
  
"La inscripción en los uniformes y algo de polvo de dragón." Le dijo la tiempo que se acercaba levemente a la yegua de Lina para observarla mejor, la curiosidad le había ganado la batalla. "Imponente criatura." Susurró al ver las pequeñas lenguas de fuego que acariciaban las patas del animal.  
  
"Umh. Entonces podríamos decir que nos enfrentamos a un grupo de dragones o... a un grupo de idiotas que conocen algo sobre dragones." Concluyó Lina, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
  
Justo entonces una enorme sombra pasó por encima de ellos ocultando el sol. Xellos fue el primero en levantar el rostro al sentir aquella presencia tan cercana. Los demás lo siguieron por imitación. Varios cientos de metros sobre ellos una enorme criatura, de un color verdoso acuamarino, batía sus alas con fuerza. Lo observaron dar una vuelta alrededor de ellos y finalmente lanzarse en picada en su dirección.  
  
Lina saltó de inmediato sobre su yegua mientras el unicornio azul pasó a escasos centímetros del rubio, permitiéndole asirse a su cuello. Las siete figuras demoniacas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el dragón agitó sus garras en vano al pasar por el lugar donde antes había imaginado tener un buen grupo de descuidados invasores a su merced.  
  
"¡Es enorme!" Gritó la princesa de Herufaia al rubio, quien acababa de hacer una maniobra que lo había dejado nuevamente sobre el unicornio. La peliroja sonrió. "¡Yo quiero uno!" Gritó a todo pulmón y Gourry volteó los ojos sin pizca de sorpresa. El enorme dragón levantó nuevamente el vuelo y se fijó en aquel rastro de fuego que cruzaba a toda velocidad el valle. Lanzó un terrible rugido al aire y comenzó a descender a escasos metros de la peliroja. Lina observaba de vez en cuando a sus espaldas cómo se acercaba el dragón y cuando estaba casi segura de que la tomaría se alzó sobre la silla y saltó. "¡¡¡WWWOOAAA!!!" Allí iba una Lina Inverse, bien sujeta de las garras delanteras del dragón acuamarino. "¡Este es mío!" Gritó como una desquiciada a lo que Gourry simplemente resopló. El unicornio se detuvo al poco rato y junto a Xellos y sus acompañantes, incluso la yegua de fuego, se dedicaron a observar el cielo a ver cómo se las resolvía la infernal peliroja.  
  
Dado el echo de que había sido ella la que se había sujetado de las garras y no viceversa, se encontraba libre de las mismas, colgando precariamente. Con un elástico movimiento y el balanceo de sus piernas logró sujetarse del brazo del animal. El dragón sintió que algo subía por una de sus extremidades y para horror de los que observaban en tierra, comenzó a agitarse como un desquiciado. ¿Cómo podía saber Lina que aquella enorme bestia sentía fobia a ciertas sensaciones asociadas con el trepar de pequeños animales en su cuerpo? A duras penas logró sujetarse y terminar de subir hasta el pecho del dragón, que por suerte, estaba cubierto de un suave, pero mullido pelaje.  
  
El animal pareció calmarse hasta que volvió a sentir que algo se movía sobre su pecho. Lina no iba a darse por vencida y continuó subiendo hasta llegar sobre el lomo del animal. El furioso batir de alas a ambos lados casi la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero su maniática sonrisa prevaleció. Se sujetó del cuello del animal y comenzó a subir. Claro que esperaba que la convulsa reacción del dragón fuera más intensa una vez allí, más al escuchar con claridad una profunda risa casi se soltó del pelaje en el que estaba asegurada.  
  
"¿Un dragón cosquilloso?" Comentó incrédula. El dragón comenzó a caer, incapaz de batir las alas adecuadamente. "¡Maldición!" Su objetivo había sido el controlar al animal sujetándole una soga mágica que llevaba atada a su cintura, la cual lo haría obedecer sus órdenes efectivamente. Para su desgracia, el dragón caía como una piedra, acercándose cada vez más al suelo. Gourry vio con enormes ojos cómo el animal descendía y Lina con él, el unicornio se dirigió en veloz carrera al lugar donde parecía que ocurriría el desastre.  
  
En el último instante la peliroja saltó, siendo detenida en el aire por una centella de rubios cabellos. "¡Gourry Gabriev, suéltame en este mismo instante!" En un segundo estaba en el suelo porque el rubio la había soltado de inmediato mientras que una leve sonrisa le curvaba los labios. Lina refunfuñó groseramente y se puso de pie, como respuesta Gourry se cruzó de brazos desafiante y ambos se miraron como si estuvieran listos para entrarse a los golpes allí mismo.  
  
"Yare, yare, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?" Finalmente la voz de Xellos los sacó de la silenciosa discusión. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al lugar donde había caido el dragón para encontrarse con una forma humanoide, inmóvil sobre el cráter que se había abierto con el impacto.  
  
"Eso... ES un dragón." Musitó Youki al acercarse. Los tres se voltearon a verlo. Lina y Gourry no podían reconocerlo dado que aún llevaba sus ropas de viaje y así como sus doncellas no se había descubierto ante ninguno, pero a la peliroja le pareció que la voz le era familiar. Xellos se acercó, lleno de curiosidad, a la forma inconsciente. Primeramente revisó las ropas y reconoció en ellas el mismo símbolo que el de las criaturas que los habían atacado en el bosque. No llevaba armas, pero tenía las señas de ser un centinela. Xellos supiró, no le había parecido que la criatura diera ningún tipo de alarma al resto, pero si los había divisado y era cierto lo que había encontrado en los libros, la presencia suya y de sus guerreros seguramente ya había sido notada. El ex sastre le hizo señas a sus doncellas quienes se acercaron y sacaron del cráter al ahora humanizado dragón.  
  
Parecía no tener más de diecinueve o veinte años y tenía largos cabellos azulosos. Cuando las doncellas lo pusieron sobre el suelo gimió suavemente. "¡Rayos! Yo quería uno." Se quejó Lina como si fuera una chiquilla mientras continuaba observando a lo que los demás respondieron con una mirada acusadora. "¡Hey!, no me miren así." Se defendió la peliroja.  
  
"Umh... creo que hemos encontrado nuestro guía." Anunció Xellos al ver que el joven comenzaba a despertar.  
  
*******  
  
Seguramente alguna vez les ha sucedido que de repente no quieren ni saber de la pc o del internet... Suele pasar, en especial cuando no se tienen vacaciones en Navidad (nuestro jefe ni siquiera nos dejo ir temprano el día de despedida de año...) Mi hermana está bien, estaba perdiendo a su bebé de forma natural, pero el doc hizo maravillas y gracias a Dios su bebé está bien, ya tiene cumplidos sus cinco meses y todo normal. Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon.  
  
Por lo demás, quería que supieran que he borrado un review, la persona se enojó muchísimo. Tenía un comentario personal y era de Peque. Es el segundo review que recibo de él y que le borro, ¿por qué?, porque los comentarios personales nada tienen que ver con esta historia. Adicional a esto insiste en que ninguno de ustedes me ha escrito nada negativo, ni siquiera una crítica. Por esa razón les voy a pedir de la forma más encarecida posible, que si me van a dejar review para este cap, siquiera una cosa mala me tienen que poner. (Raven y ALPHA, ustedes no porque ustedes siempre hacen su mejor esfuerzo, jajaja, no serio, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que lo sepan). Pero algo, que si se me pasó el acento, que si no les gustó tal palabra, que si fue vaga mi descripción, que si pudo haber pasado de tal o cual forma, que si se me pasó un error gigantesco al momento de unir las escenas, LO QUE SEA, pero algo. Sé que cometo errores y sé que ustedes tienen las mejores intenciones al mostrarme su apoyo (cosa que agradezco infinitamente), pero aquí el Peque (para quien no sepa, era mi beta) necesita un ejemplo de lo que son buenas críticas e incluso flamas, porque los comentarios puramente personales se dejan para otras ocasiones.  
  
Por lo demás, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gomen nasai por la extendida espera. Con todo el asunto de los comentarios me deprimí en verdad.  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. Los Guardianes

*******  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
Los Guardianes  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Gracias a... Wolf Greywords (Tienes mucha razón Wolf, son las yeguas de fuego de Krull, me encantó esa peli. No me puedo imaginar qué razones fóbico personales tengas contra Milli, pero a estas alturas ya ni modo, sólo sé que su actitud refleja lo que deseo para esta historia.), Peque, Moonlight Holy Dragon (Vaya, vaya... serio que el delirium draconius sería un excelente termino para definir lo que sientes por los dragones, pero ya tendrán su parte en esta historia así que no desesperes), Nishi (Para el próximo capítulo te prometo una buena sorpresa entre los tres personajes Filia, Xellos y Valteria, porque como sabrás, Xellos aún no ha visto a Val en su forma humana), Asuka de Black (Sorry por la tardanza Asuka, pero finalmente aquí toy), ZLaS MTALliUm (Todos me van a matar por no decir lo que sucedió en todo ese tiempo, pero ya va, ya va, no me maten please!), ALPHA_JACK (Espero que consigas el punto culminante que comenzará la rotación de Soldado hacia la locura final), Fany Metallium (gracias por los ánimos Fany, me hacían muchísima falta), MGA_FGA (acción... acción... de cuál de todos los tipos? jajaaj, no lo digan que ya lo sé... los voy a complacer, oks, pero no en este cap, no se me desesperen, el Reino de Herufaia se acerca), Maryhttha (Pronto sabrán qué le sucede a esa parejita), Zelda M. (sé que no tengo excusa por la tardanza... pero ni modo), XIOMARA M (pronto, pronto), Tenshi (gracias) y Mey (gracias por tomarte el tiempo de enviarme un mail directamente a mi cuenta, espero que te guste este capítulo). Gracias a todos por los ánimos y por sus opiniones.  
  
Debo admitir que la relación entre Milliardo y Valtiera es algo extraña, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Son primos, primos hermanos y como única familia se tienen ambos. Más adelante voy a dar luz en esa relación, pero si alguno de ustedes ha tenido un primo o una prima por el cual darían la vida, y yo soy una que tengo muchos primos y primas así, pues creo que comprenderán eso.  
  
Este capítulo es para Zhong, fiel crítico de todas las imperfecciones (trabajo arduo y que no tiene aún el respeto que se merece) ejem... espero que lo disfrutes.  
  
Para los lectores del Altar, para Karo, para Vanshie, para Malena, para Fi- chan y para su lindo hermano Josué (me acordé del nombre ehhh!), para Gabe, para Raven174... para los que leen y no tienen tiempo para más... gracias.  
  
On with the story...  
  
*******  
  
"¡Está despertando!" Dijo alegremente Lina. El joven dragón comenzaba a recuperarse de la caída pero aparentemente no del todo ileso. Según lo habían revisado habían encontrado que tenía par de costillas rotas y el brazo. Era poco para la caída gracias a que tenía la resistencia de un dragón, aún así, era notorio que necesitaría un buen tiempo para recuperarse. Youki se había encargado de encantar unas sogas que lo mantendrían a merced del grupo puesto que no podían maniatarlo. Las sogas también le impedirían transformarse.  
  
En esos momentos la peliroja sujetaba la soga entusiasmada, como si de un perrito se tratara, cosa que había indignado al joven, había hecho sudar a Xellos de verguenza y poner rabioso a Gourry. "¿Cómo te llamas?" El joven no respondió de inmediato. A su alrededor podía sentir un aura que lo incomodaba pero aún no había podido determinar de qué parte provenía. La sentía emanar de las seis criaturas vestidas de negro, pero más que ninguna en la del joven de cabellos púrpuras.  
  
"Demonio." Susurró espantado al comprender finalmente el por qué de su incomodidad.  
  
"Y yo que pensaba que no te ibas a dar cuenta." Le comentó burlonamente Xellos y aunque en su rostro había una leve sonrisa, sus ojos lo desmentían. "¿Cómo podemos llegar a donde está la princesa?" El joven retrocedió y se quejó entre dientes por el dolor de sus heridas..  
  
"No puedo revelarte nada o el Rey me matará." Dijo al notar que la mirada se obscurecía y el aura aumentaba.  
  
"Tienes un leve problema, si no nos dices cómo entonces nosotros te mataremos."  
  
"Es el mismo resultado." Dijo después de parpadear varias veces aturdido. Xellos se acercó y se puso al nivel del joven en el suelo.  
  
"Pero nosotros lo podríamos hacer más lentamente y doloroso." Le susurró lo que provocó que el joven se estremeciera.  
  
"Oye, ¡lo estás asustando!" Gimoteó Lina dándole un empujón al príncipe que cais lo hizo perder el balance.  
  
"Ese es el propósito mi querida Lina." Forzó la dulzura en la voz, no podía entender cómo era que Lina se había vuelto de una práctica princesa a una aniñada, voluntariosa e inestable réplica.  
  
"Yo puedo sacarle la información si quieres." Dijo observándose las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. "Pero necesito mi espacio." Enfatizó su punto con una sacudida de sus rojos cabellos sobre el hombro. Xellos se levantó abruptamente y la observó a los ojos fijamente. Lina le devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad.  
  
"Bien, Lina-san, no perderemos nada dándote la oportunidad." Dijo haciendo una corta reverencia y alejándose del joven dragón con disgusto.  
  
"¡Sugoi!" Exclamó la peliroja y se acercó al joven. Todos la vieron acercarse a la figura en el suelo y comenzar a susurrarle algo que ni siquiera el mismo Xellos podía descrifrar. El joven dragón primero abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego fue obvio que el pánico comenzaba a hacer presa en él y finalmente un profundo temblor lo sacudió de pies a cabeza. A todo esto, Lina seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja susurrándole al oído, mientras que Gourry parecía arrojar chispas azules.  
  
"¡Suficiente, deténte!" Exclamó el joven con terror. "Hay otros cuatro guardianes además de mí. Uno de ellos está herido. La única forma de llegar a la torre es por el aire, sólo un guardián o el Rey pueden llegar hasta allí. Existe un campo mágico alrededor de ella que desintegrará cualquiera que se acerque."  
  
Todos se quedaron atónitos observando a la peliroja que se puso en pie y se puso las manos a la cadera en una pose triunfal. Xellos casi podía jurar que había escuchado un solitario grillo interrumpir el silencio.  
  
"¿Qué le dijiste, Lina?" Preguntó finalmente saliendo de su asombro.  
  
"Eso es un secreto." Contestó orgullosa. "¿Bien, entonces qué podremos hacer?"  
  
"Tendremos que encontrar al Rey... o hacer que Filia baje." Comentó Xellos. "¿Dónde se encuentra el Rey?" Esta vez Lina no tuvo que intervernir, el joven dio la información sin necesidad de ser amenazado.  
  
"Se encuentra en la cordillera rocosa que se ve alrededor de la torre." La peliroja se le acercó y le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza, cosa que lo irritó.  
  
"Bien. ¿Creen que puedan sacar de combate a los otros cuatro guardianes mientras nosotros vemos si podemos encontrar al Rey?"  
  
"No podrán acercarse al Rey ni a la torre, ya todos los guardianes deben haber sentido su presencia." Añadió el joven. Lina se volvió hacia él.  
  
"Entonces no sirve de nada reservarles la sorpresa, ¿ne?" Dijo con una sonrisa maniática.  
  
"Lina tiene razón." Añadió Gourry a su pesar. "Si nos quedamos aquí el tiempo suficiente estoy seguro que no tardarán en atacarnos." Justo entonces dos sombras, tan grandes como la primera que habían visto cuando divisaron al primer dragón, les pasaron por encima.  
  
"Maldición." Murmuró Gourry al tiempo que sacaba su espada. "Creo que ya no tenemos más tiempo."  
  
"Nosotros los distraeremos mientras ustedes tratan de controlarlos." Les gritó Xellos. "Tú te encargarás de vigilar al guardián." Le hizo señas a una de las doncellas, quien asintió y de inmediato se acercó al joven para terminar de atarlo.  
  
*******  
  
Milliardo observó la expansión del valle a los pies de la torre. "Princesa, ya están aquí." Le susurró a Filia, quien terminaba de comer lo que el guardián le había llevado. Filia dejó lo que hacía y se levantó con presteza, acercándose a donde se encontraba el hombre de platinados cabellos. Pudo distinguir dos dragones sobrevolando un punto y un tercero avanzando hacia el lugar. "Debo ayudar. Después de todo, soy uno de los guardianes de la torre." Le dio una sonrisa tímida a la princesa para luego, en un esplendoroso juego de luz, transformarse y deslizarse suavemente por el aire en dirección al grupo. Aún no se había recuperado del todo del ataque de Valtiera, pero no podía ignorar sus deberes. Filia observó con ansiedad. Ahora más que nunca quería poder convertirse en lo que Milliardo y el Rey insistían que era.  
  
Mientras tanto, Milliardo se acercaba al lugar. Un rayo de negra energía pasó muy cerca de su cuello. Sonrió para sus adentros, el príncipe de Koubuchi le iba a dar quehacer, no sólo a él, sino también al Rey. Desde la altura pudo distinguir las escurridizas formas de seis demonios, corriendo por el valle de forma tal que tenían confundidos a los tres guardianes que les hacían frente.  
  
Buscó con la mirada a Kusukusu, el guardían que debía haber dado la alarma, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Suspiró resignado, el chico seguramente debía estar ocupado con algo más interesante, como solía llamarle. Decidió observar la batalla desde el aire.  
  
Las sombras se movían vertiginosamente sobre el suelo del valle mientras los dragones lanzaban de sus bocas blancos haces de luz que pulverizaban el terreno. Lina esperaba con paciencia que una de las enormes bestias se acercara al lugar donde yacía escondida con un hechizo de invisibilidad y flotando levemente sobre el suelo. Gourry también esperaba su turno, montado sobre el unicornio azul.  
  
Uno de los dragones se acercó a Xellos, quien se había mostrado por un buen rato, atrayendo así la atención de la bestia. Con maestría la dirigió a donde se hallaba Lina oculta y la peliroja saltó sobre la bestia en el momento oportuno. "¡Wuuujuuuuuu!" Exclamó la joven sintiendo que la sangre le ardía con la adrenalina del momento. Xellos sonrió para sus adentros pero no tuvo mucho tiempo pues otro de los guardianes lo había divisado. Un negro rayo salió disparado de su mano en dirección al animal, deteniéndolo brevemente.  
  
El dragón soltó un enojado rugido y se dispuso a perseguir al demonio. De nuevo, la escurridiza sombra de Xellos avanzó sobre el valle, perseguido de cerca por el animal. Youki y cuatro de sus doncellas trataban de distraer al tercer dragón.  
  
El que perseguía a Xellos no se percató de que una sombra azul lo seguía muy de cerca. El príncipe se detuvo momentáneamente y el dragón lo pasó de largo. La enorme bestia, confundida, tuvo que aferrarse del rocoso suelo para detener su dirección. Cegado por la furia, el animal no alzó el vuelo, sino que comenzó a correr sobre sus garras en dirección al príncipe. Justo cuando estaba a punto de slatar sobre él, el demonio desapareció, en su lugar una centella azul saltó en su direccion. Asustado, hincó las garras en la tierra mientras el unicornio azul de Gourry saltaba por encima del animal.  
  
Con suma gracia, las patas del unicornio pasaron rozando las alas del dragón mientras que el rubio se dejaba caer sobre su lomo, soga mágica en mano.  
  
"Tres y van dos." Murmuró Xellos con satisfacción. Ahora sólo faltaba el que perseguía a Youki y sus doncellas. Sin embargo, su vista se fijó en otro punto aún distante. "Kuso." El quinto guardián estaba vigilando lo que sucedía en el valle. Pero el joven había dicho que uno de los guardianes estaba herido, seguramente el guardián que no se acercaba debía ser el que lo estaba.  
  
Lina y Gourry habían asegurado las sogas mágicas alrededor de los hocicos de los animales y los hicieron descender sin dificultad. El tercer dragón cayó al suelo, herido por uno de los rayos de energía que brotaban de las manos de Youki. Sin embargo, el quinto dragón no se acercaba demasiado. "¿Qué haremos ahora?" Preguntó Lina cuando Xellos le señaló hacia el quinto dragón.  
  
"Debemos hacer que baje." Comentó con algo de preocupación y llevándose una mano a la barbilla.  
  
"¿Pero cómo?" En esos momentos, un dragón de grandes dimensiones y completamente negro, apareció como salido de la nada sobre el grupo, lanzando rojizos rayos de luz. Dos de los guardianes cayeron víctimas del ataque mientras que el grupo de Xellos apenas salía librado.  
  
"¿Por qué ataca a los suyos?" Gritó Lina a la distancia, algo atontada porque el dragón que había logrado atrapar ileso ahora yacía sobre el suelo en su forma humana y estremecido por el dolor que le causaba el rayo que lo había alcanzado.  
  
"Ese debe ser el Rey." Murmuró Xellos para sí mismo, el poder que emanaba el dragón era incomparable. El dragón volteó en el aire y regresó al ataque. El príncipe reunió en sus manos una cantidad considerable de energía mientras se ponía en movimiento en dirección al grupo. "¡Todos al suelo!" La energía salió disparada en dirección a la enorme bestia, repartiéndose en tres rayos iguales que se dividieron cada uno en tres más pequeños, haciendo blanco simultáneamente en varios lugares. La bestia emitió un estruendoso rugido y se alejó sin lanzar ataque alguno.  
  
"Lina, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?" Le preguntó sin su sonrisa, la peliroja asintió. "Necesito algo inusual." Le explicó antes que comenzara a conjurar.  
  
Lina sonrió con malicia y asintió nuevamente. Comenzó a conjurar de inmediato con las manos hacia el cielo y las palmas hacia arriba como si señalara vagamente con los índices en dirección a la bestia. Unos pequeños destellos se escurrieron de sus manos como agua y comenzaron a flotar siguiendo con lentitud la dirección general del dragón. Cuando terminó tomó una posición más seria. "¡Estoy lista!"  
  
El joven le hizo una seña a sus guerreros para que también se alistaran y prestamente tomaron posiciones alrededor del príncipe. Por el momento era obvio que la confrontación seguiría siendo a larga distancia, cosa que dificultaría la mayor parte de las sorpresas que pudieran aprovechar. Además, al príncipe le preocupaba el quinto guardián aún en el aire, que no se acercaba demasiado. Suspiró inconscientemente, sin embargo, sus sentidos le indicaban que Filia, si bien estaba preocupada estaba a salvo.  
  
El rey dragón comenzó a descender a una velocidad considerable y el aura comenzó nuevamente a fulgurar a su alrededor amenazante. Xellos preparó una buena cantidad de energía y la lanzó en dirección a la criatura. Un campo mágico desvió la energía limpiamente, como si de un espejo se tratara, reflectándola lejos de su cuerpo. Los rayos sobrantes regresaron a quien los había lanzado. Lina se cubrió y Gourry la abrazó instintivamente, pero el príncipe absorbió su propia energía sin problemas. "Tiene un escudo mágico." Le informó al resto, aunque no era necesario.  
  
Youki y sus doncellas comenzaron a conjurar cuando el animal abrió su boca y lanzó un rayo rojizo de gran magnitud que fue a estrellarse contra el escudo mágico del príncipe. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rebasarlos las doncellas se iluminaron en sus lugares, transfiriendo energía hacia Youki, quien la absorbió y la convirtió en energía negativa, levantó la mano derecha y dejó escapar la energía que formó un haz de luz que tomó substancia al momento de golpear el escudo mágico del rey justo en su cabeza. Una informe masa negra se pegó a la cabeza del rey mientras intentaba elevarse.  
  
Lina entonces se percató que Gourry aún la cubría con su cuerpo y le dio un formidable codazo que le ganó una airada mirada de parte del rubio. "Ya te he dicho que puedo protegerme sola." Gruñó la peliroja volteándose repentinamente hacia la masiva figura del dragón que se alejaba. Lo vio rugir enojado y de repente, en una colorida explosión de luz. "Ahora es el momento." Murmuró la peliroja y extendió las manos como lo había hecho con anterioridad y bajándolas de repente en un puño frente a su pecho.  
  
Valteria, que acababa de liberarse de la substancia pegajosa y comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente notó que su campo de visión se llenaba de cientos de destellos de luz. Se percató demasiado tarde que en la explosión de luz había perdido su escudo mágico. Las pequeñas luces se le pegaron al cuerpo y sintió como si cada escama le ardiera con un fuego infernal. Gimió de dolor y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por elevarse sintió que comenzaba a caer nuevamente. Perdió la concentración y así mismo su forma draconiana.  
  
Estaba a mitad de caida cuando sintió que unas garras lo sujetaban en el aire. Abrió los ojos levemente y pudo observar las doradas escamas de su primo. Trató de dominar el dolor y falló miserablemente. Milliardo se elevó y se dirigió a la torre, dejando al grupo de invasores junto con los guardianes caídos.  
  
Por unos momentos esperaron por ver si algún otro dragón aparecía para atacarlos pero luego de un rato bajaron la guardia. Comenzaron a contemplar los daños que habían sufrido, que eran pocos en comparación a los dragones que habían sido alcanzados por los rayos del dragón rey. El dragón que había sido herido por Youki y su grupo de doncellas ahora estaba peligrosamente al borde de la muerte, estando tan débil había recuperado su forma humanoide. Otro de ellos estaba inconsciente mientras el tercero trataba infructuosamente de soltarse de las ataduras que Gourry le había puesto.  
  
"Será mejor que busquemos refugio mi señor." Le indicó Youki. Xellos asintió y observó a su alrededor. Alejarse un poco del valle sería lo más conveniente, ¿pero cómo moverse con aquellas bestias?  
  
Gourry no había perdido tiempo pensando en lo que podían o no podían hacer. Simplemente se acercó al joven dragón que estaba herido y lo levantó con cuidado, el unicornio azul llegó de inmediato a su lado.  
  
Lina tampoco lo pensó demasiado. Se dirigió con firmeza hacia el dragón que todavía luchaba por soltarse de las ataduras. "¡Hey! ¡Grandote! ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" Xellos sintió que una gotita de sudor le bajaba por la frente del bochorno. Era como si la peliroja fuera la dueña del mundo y así se comportaba sin importarle las consecuencias.  
  
"Tus amigos no están en buenas condiciones y con ese tamaño no podemos llevarte a tí también. ¿Podrías hacer el truco ese de convertirte en humano?" El animal la observó indignado y se volteó dándole la cola por toda respuesta. "Bueno, supongo que tendremos que dejarte aquí." Dijo alejándose de la bestia. "Supongo que el Rey vendrá a recogerte más tarde, ¿ne?" Eso hizo el truco, en un haz de luz blanca el dragón tomó forma humana, aún restringido por las sogas mágicas y con un fuerte rubor al saber que estaba dándose por vencido, Lina sonrió aquella maniática sonrisa. "Sabía que lo pensarías mejor." Exclamó mientras corría a asegurar las sogas. Youki recogió al último dragón en brazos y comenzó a moverse con sus doncellas de aquella forma que aún sorprendía a Lina.  
  
El dragón cosquilloso, aún atado, fue recogido por dos de las doncellas mientras que Xellos vigilaba la retirada.  
  
*******  
  
Filia observó a la pareja que hacía apenas unos minutos había aparecido en la torre. Valteria estaba completamente inconsciente, tendido sobre los almohadones que le sirvieran a ella de cama mientras Milliardo trataba de utilizar un hechizo de recuperación. Pero él mismo no estaba completamente bien, por lo que sus intentos apenas tenían resultados.  
  
"Milliardo..." Le interrumpió la princesa preocupada al ver que comenzaba a transpirar y a ponerse más pálido.  
  
"Debo ayudarlo." Dijo respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo.  
  
"No estás en condición de ayudarlo. ¿Me dejarías... intentarlo?" El rubio asintió, no tenía opción. Además, Filia podía sanarlo mucho más rápido que él mismo, después de todo, era la princesa. Una luz blanca y suave se extendió desde las manos de Filia por todo el cuerpo de Valteria. Reconoció de inmediato la magia de Lina en el ataque, por lo que se le hizo más fácil cancelar el hechizo y comenzar realmente a sanarlo.  
  
La observó mientras sus blancas manos recorrían el cuerpo de su primo como si lo conocieran por instinto. Aquella dulce criatura que una vez dejara en un castillo desconocido había crecido para convertirse en toda una mujer. Una emoción extraña se anidó en sus gélidas órbitas azules. Así era como se suponía que fueran las cosas... Filia y Valteria y él el protector de ambos. Sin embargo la profecía había cambiado los planes de todos, les había arrebatado a Filia. Pero más que eso... los había separado de alguna forma. Si Valteria no hubiera enloquecido de aquella forma él no habría tenido que escapar con Filia. Si su primo hubiera entendido al menos un poco su dolor, no lo habría desterrado... porque ser guardián de aquella torre maldita era como ser desterrado. Ninguno de los guardianes tenía paz, día y noche la vigilaban sin aparente razón.  
  
Sentía compasión por aquellos jóvenes que con el paso del tiempo habían terminado acompañandolo en su destierro, todos ellos habían tenido la osadía de oponerse al rey en algún momento de sus vidas, por eso el rey mismo no los protegía, sin embargo estaban atados a aquella por su falta de valor para continuar sus vidas de otra forma. Se habían revelado contra el Rey pero continuaban arraigado a sus costumbres como dragones. En el fondo sabía que era una excusa patética para todos ellos para no abandonar aquello que conocían y de lo cual se sentían parte aún en el destierro.  
  
Filia terminó en poco tiempo y al hacerlo se dejó caer sobre los almohadones exhausta. Lina había conjurado suficiente energía como para mantenerlo fuera de combate por dos días. Ahora el Rey Valteria descansaba plácidamente, sin evidencia alguna de haber sido atacado. La princesa se llevó el brazo a los ojos mientras dejaba extendido el otro brazo. Un repentino rugido le recordó que no había comido nada aún. "Kuso." Susurró. "Tengo hambre." Se quejó y al momento se arrepintió. Había sonado como la princesa mimada y no como la mujer autosuficiente que se consideraba. Milliardo sonrió y se levantó con lentitud, casi arrastrando los pies al caminar hacia el borde de la torre.  
  
"Debí traer algo de comida, princesa, perdone mi olvido. Pero si me espera un poco, estoy seguro que puedo traerle algo. La transformación le impidió a Filia decir nada más y al momento el dragón estaba en el aire. Suspiró acongojada. Si tan sólo pudiera aprender lo que Milliardo había estado tratando de enseñarle podría bajar en unos instantes y regresar a los brazos de...  
  
"Eres una tonta, Filia." Se reprochó con un gesto cansado. "No existen los príncipes azules, no para ti. Sólo un demonio de extraños cabellos púrpuras... una maldita sonrisa y un cuerpo..." Sonrió levemente, un pequeño colmillo amenazando con sobresalir de sus labios. "¿Para qué seguirme engañando? El baka me cae bien..." Dijo sincerándose consigo misma, si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo había sido que de nada valía mentirse. Se volteó y observó por un buen rato la silueta apacible y aparentemente aniñada del rey de los dragones en reposo. "Ahh... pero que no piense que después de tanto tiempo sin una sola noticia suya puede venir y simplemente reclamarme. Va a necesitar algo más que un simple hechizo esta vez."  
  
El pecho de Valteria pareció estremecerse y su rostro se volteó instintivamente hacia Filia pero no abrió los ojos. "¿Pesadillas, Rey de los dragones?" Murmuró la rubia de forma neutral. "Es una pena que tu interior no sea tan hermoso como tu exterior." Se dijo más para sí misma que otra cosa. Se volteó a mirar hacia el cielo, los rayos del sol se colaban puros por entre las columnas que sostenían la cúpula de roca. "Si Milliardo no se apura voy a pensar seriamente en bajar de esta torre."  
  
*******  
  
No tengo excusa, lo sé. Pero espero que hayan disfrutado. Dudas, preguntas, críticas, sugerencias, flamas, todo es bienvenido. Sin embargo haré la excepción para alguien que sé que me va a leer aquí... si hay algo que no me gusta son los mensajes personales en un review, eso sí que no lo acepto. Todo lo demás es bienvenido.  
  
Se cuidan todos y recuerden que se les quiere de gratis. Ja ne! 


	9. Sueños y Memorias

*******  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
Sueños y Memorias  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Gracias a Tira-misu, Peque, Zelda M., MGA_FGA, Auka de Black, Fanny Metallium, ZeLlaS MeTaLiUm, Maryhtta y Linita-Gabriev por sus reviews. Siempre son de mucho ánimo.  
  
Esta vez quiero enviarle un saludito a los compañeros de clase de Zelda M... espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos.  
  
Recuerditos a Vanshie, Fi-chan, Wolf Greywords, Alpha, Gabe y Raven.  
  
¿Y los demás quieren saber qué le dijo Lina al dragón? Pues caramba.... que si no se portaba bien le iba a partir el alma con un drag slave... Jajajaja, no, no es cierto. Recuerdan que les mencione que el pobrecito dragón le tenía fobia a los pequeños animalitos que le trepan por la piel? Estoy segura que alguno de ustedes tendrá esa fobia, la mía son las arañas un poco grandes. Pues Lina es muy observadora y muy ¿cruel?, nahhh, no lo creo, (si claro). Así que ya saben. Por esta vez no hay adelanto a lo que va a suceder, así que sentaditos, no se vayan a caer.  
  
*******  
  
Las doncellas y Youki habían ido al bosque adjunto al valle para conseguir algo de comer mientras Gourry preparaba un fuego decente para pasar la noche. Lina estaba en un grave dilema puesto que tenía en sus manos tres dragones heridos, uno de ellos en muy mal estado, otro con quemaduras graves y el primero que habían capturado que tenía algunas fracturas. Se había dedicado primeramente al dragón herido. Xellos por su parte había tratado de ayudar a los otros dos dragones pero ninguno parecía demasiado ansioso por estar cerca del joven príncipe. Era como si existiera una repulsión innata en ellos hacia su sangre demoniaca. No se sorprendió demasiado pues ya lo había leído en los libros.  
  
Lina por su parte, había permanecido callada en ese coto plazo. Mientras trataba de ayudar al dragón inconsciente se fijó en todos los detalles que lo diferenciaban de un humano y que en esos momentos eran claramente visibles. Le había recogido los largos cabellos para facilitarse el trabajo y haciéndolo había descubierto las puntiagudas orejas, como la de los elfos. El físico también era similar, con piel suave y clara, libre de marcas. El calor que emanaban era también unos grados más alto y el aura que los rodeaba tenía algo que la hacía pensar en las cosas sagradas. En el dragón que habían capturado ileso pudo ver ojos claros, con pupilas levemente alargadas.  
  
Por unos instantes contempló la posibilidad de que Gourry fuera uno de ellos, tenía todos los atributos, cabello largo, complexión, piel. A excepción de las orejas, ojos y calor. Pero ella misma sabía que lo del calor era debatible. Sin quererlo se sonrojó al pensarlo. El ser bajo sus manos se estremeció, dejando escapar un profundo sonido entre queja y lamento. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Inquirió con suavidad. El joven tardó un poco en enfocar la vista pero finalmente se fijó en la joven que le hablaba.  
  
La mirada del joven era dulce y con una calidad de inocencia que la sobrecogió. Sus ojos eran de un marrón levemente rosado y la nota de dolor que se reflejaba en ellos no podía nublar del todo su pristina claridad. Ahora Lina podía entender la extraña coloración del cabello de un color rosado casi blanco, como un complemento a la imagen total. El joven gimió suavemente al tratar de enderezarse. "Sshhh... no te muevas o te lastimarás." Pero el dragón, a pesar de sus heridas no se detuvo hasta estar en una posición menos vulnerable. Aquel había sido el dragón que más trabajo les había dado capturar.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" Susurró quedamente.  
  
"Fuiste herido por los guerreros del príncipe de Koubuchi... pero lo que empeoró la situación fue que tu propio Rey no consideró importante el que estuvieras en medio del campo de tiro." Le contestó la peliroja con algo de molestia. "He estado tratando de ayudarte, ¿cómo te sientes?"  
  
"Mejor... gracias." Le contestó algo perdido aún. La observó un poco más, tratando de discernir algo que ella no podía entender. "No eres un demonio." Le dijo con simpleza. La peliroja se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió algo abochornada.  
  
"Pues no creerías lo que algunos dicen de mí." Sonrió ampliamente y el joven pareció no entender demasiado. Lina supuso que aún estaría algo confundido después del trauma recibido. "Pero si ya te sientes mejor voy a continuar con tu amigo." Concluyó haciéndole señas hacia el lugar donde descansaba el segundo dragón que estaba en igual estado y el joven asintió, recostándose con cuidado. Mientras Lina recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del otro dragón sentía que era observada intensamente. Al mirar con el rabillo del ojo pudo comprobar que el joven la tenía en su mira y no le perdía un sólo movimiento.  
  
El otro dragón que atendía tenía cabellos castaño claros con mechones de un dorado metálico cerca del rostro. Los con el mismo color metálico hicieron que Lina se estremeciera levemente. Este era uno de los dragones que ella había ayudado a capturar. Sin embargo en el momento de la batalla el dragón parecía estar cubierto de bronceados escudos en vez de escamas. Recordó lo dificil que había sido sujetarse, no como cuando había subido por el cuello del primer dragón.  
  
"Lina, debes comer algo." Escuchó el susurro y no tuvo que voltearse para saber quién le hablaba.  
  
"Gourry, ya te he dicho que puedo cuidarme sola. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Ve a ver si Xellos necesita algo." Le dijo con enojo apenas contenido. En su lugar Xellos se volteó para prestar atención a lo que sucedía. La tensión y la negatividad que emanaba Lina eran enormes y el desánimo de Gourry era algo que no podía ignorar.  
  
"Gourry..." Dijo mientras se ponía en pie. "¿Por qué no me ayudas a revisar a los dragones?" El rubio se quedó unos minutos atento a la espalda de Lina pero finalmente suspiró resignado y asintió.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes dos?" Le preguntó el príncipe tan pronto estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oidos de la peliroja. "Cuando me fui de Tougen todo era diferente."  
  
"Las personas cambian, Xellos." Le respondió secamente.  
  
"¿Tanto?" El rubio no respondió de inmediato pero finalmente se detuvo al lado de uno de los muchos árboles. "¿Por qué no hablamos un poco? Quizás pueda ayudarte." El rubio emitió una especie de gruñido sarcástico.  
  
"¿Tú ayudarme? Hace seis años solía ser todo lo contrario." El rubio cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Cómo se puede olvidar por seis años que tenías amigos que hubieran dado la vida por ti de ser necesario?" Le reclamó con algo de amargura. "No tienes idea de cuánto pueden cambiar las personas en seis años. No cuando ni siquiera te permitiste una comunicación."  
  
"¿Por qué todos insisten en que no escribí?" Exclamó exhasperado el príncipe de Koubuchi extendiendo los brazos. "Estuve tratando de comunicarme todo este tiempo y no recibí ni una sola respuesta. Ni siquiera de la buena Amelia. Aunque no estoy tan decepcionado por eso..." Su rostro se arrugó con malestar para luego quedar serenamente serio. "A pesar de la distancia aun podía sentirlos.... podía sentir, vagamente pero podía hacerlo." Se alejó un poco y observó por entre la copa de los árboles las estrellas que brillaban con fuerza al faltarles la competencia del astro menor. "Yo tampoco recibí comunicación. Aún así traté de comunicarme todo este tiempo. No es como si pudiera dejar de sentir a Filia aunque quisiera."  
  
"¿Es por el hechizo?"  
  
"Quizás." Le respondió con media sonrisa que el rubio no pudo ver porque Xellos le estaba dando la espalda. El príncipe pudo sentir más que ver que Gourry se relajaba contra el tronco del árbol y para sus adentros pensó que todos estaban ciegos cuando pensaban que Gourry no podía entenderlos. El problema estribaba en que olvidaba que ellos mismos no habían aprendido a ser sinceros consigo mismos. Por eso le extrañaba que ahora tuviera problemas con la princesa de Herufaia. "¿Cuál es el problema con Lina? Puedo ver que la traes de cabeza, pero no logro entender por qué está tan enojada contigo."  
  
El rubio se acercó y comenzó a contemplar no las estrellas, como hacía Xellos, sino la obscuridad que los árboles proyectaban sobre ellos. "¿Recuerdas lo mucho que le molestó cuando supo que los padres de Zelgadis y Amelia los habían comprometido?"  
  
"¿Cómo no recordarlo? Coincidió con la promesa de compromiso de Filia."  
  
"Nuestros padres decidieron hacer lo mismo." Dijo con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
"Sigo sin ver el problema."  
  
"Lina quería asegurarse de que sus padres no pudieran elegir su prometido. Ella quería... alguien que pudiera vencerla en batalla." Gourry asumió una pose algo extraña, como si le doliera lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Lina sabe que yo no podría enfrentarme a ella... no porque me sobrepase en magia, que yo no tengo ninguna que me sirva, sino porque jamás podría intentar hacerle daño." Bajó la cabeza mientras se acariciaba los brazos con lentitud. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a levantar una espada contra ella si cada vez que siento que está en problemas no puedo evitar protegerla? He tratado de no hacerlo pero no puedo evitarlo."  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, Xellos asimilando la información que acababa de recibir y Gourry tratando de volver bajo control el dolor que le provocaba el recuerdo. No sólo Lina había puesto tropiezo a sus sentimientos, sino que en el momento en que se había enterado de los planes de sus padres se había distanciado visiblemente de él. Eso, más que nada, le había provocado una tristeza tan profunda que por casi un año no pudo desempeñarse con su arma favorita.  
  
"Quizás Lina no desea que te enfrentes a ella." Se aventuró a comentar el príncipe. Gourry le devolvió una mirada curiosa que lo instó a continuar. "Quizás no debes vencerla en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo." Dijo al tiempo que se llevaba un dedo a la sien. El rubio se echó a reir calmadamente.  
  
"Las mujeres son mucho más complicadas de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no pueden decir lo que quieren en realidad?"  
  
"Lina es el epítome de lo práctico. Pero no por eso deja de ser mujer. Pienso... que deberías complacerla. Al fin y al cabo ella tendrá que darte la misma batalla, sólo que tú tienes una ventaja sobre ella." Sonrió un poco más ampliamente cuando el rubio volvió a darle aquella mirada curiosa. "Tú sabes lo que ella quiere mientras que ella no está muy segura."  
  
"Vaya... sí que te extrañaba." Sonrió el rubio con una sonrisa franca. "Y también extrañaba mucho a Youki." Xellos sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado de la sorpresa mientras que el rubio le daba una sonrisa divertida que parecía mostrar sus caninos.  
  
Luego de aquella charla ambos regresaron para encontrar tres dragones profundamente dormidos y Lina charlando animadamente con el cuarto. El joven parecía estar fascinado con algo que Lina le estaba describiendo con emoción. Mientras ambos hablaban cerca del fuego, Youki y sus doncellas habían regresado con suficiente comida para todos. Gourry se mantuvo cerca del fuego pero no cerca de Lina aunque si se le observaba de cerca podía notarse una nota de travesura en las claras profundidades.  
  
"Lina." Xellos hizo un gesto para que la peliroja se acercara. El joven dragón no quitó la vista ni un momento de la joven. Lina se sentó en el lugar que Xellos le ofrecía. "Nosotros no podemos acercarnos pero ustedes sí. ¿Has logrado sacar alguna información de los dragones?" La peliroja asintió.  
  
"Los cinco dragones que vimos son los guardianes de la torre."  
  
"Dime algo que no sepa."  
  
"¡Hey, cállate y escúchame!" Xellos murmuró algo entre dientes y le dio una mirada seria pero le hizo seña para que continuara.  
  
"Bien. Como decía. Los cinco dragones son los guardianes de la torre. Ser guardián de la torre es como una especie de castigo. Pienso que es por eso que al Rey no le importó atacarlos también. Ningún dragón aparte de los guardianes puede tocar la torre y hasta hace unos días nunca hubo nada en ella." Lina se puso algo seria ante de continuar. "También dijeron que Filia es la princesa perdida."  
  
"¿Princesa perdida?"  
  
"Una princesa dragón."  
  
Hubo un largo silencio mientras Xellos trataba de interpretar la información. Pero Filia no tenía una sola característica de los dragones, ¿cómo podía ser una de ellos? Y si lo era... ¿cómo había podido llevarse con él que era un demonio. Según los libros... Las palabras de Youki le vinieron a la mente. *Si creyera en todo lo que dicen los libros literalmente ninguno de nosotros podría ser un demonio.* Supuso entonces que la misma teoría aplicaba a los dragones.  
  
"No van a devolvérnosla tan fácilmente entonces." Lina negó con la cabeza.  
  
"No creo que puedan detener tan fácilmente a Filia tampoco." Respondió Lina con una extraña seguridad.  
  
"Necesitamos comunicarnos con ella." Dijo finalmente Xellos.  
  
*******  
  
Valteria se estremeció levemente, se sentía transitar entre la consciencia y el sueño. Llevaba un buen rato intentando abrir los ojos pero por más que trataba seguía viendo el mismo paisaje que le indicaba que continuaba soñando. Suspiró con desesperación mientras trataba de no sucumbir a la idea de no luchar. Sintió la caricia de una mano recorrerle la espalda desde la punta de la cabeza, trató nuevamente de despertarse, pero la agradable sensación lo arrulló de vuelta al descanso.  
  
Regresó al paisaje, sabía que estaba soñando porque al mirar al cielo todo estaba estáticamente sereno. Se hallaba en la torre, sentado cómodamente sobre los mismos cojines. En su regazo descansaba una pequeña niña dragón de rubios cabellos. Su infantil rostro relajado, los diminutos dedos rosados aferrados a uno de sus mechones acuamarinos. Sonrió con el recuerdo y la acomodó más cerca de su pecho.  
  
Un dragón de doradas escamas se posó en el borde de la torre y tomó su forma humanoide. "¡Valteria! Todos están preocupados, ¿por qué no le dijiste a nadie que estarías aquí con Filia?" La voz se escuchaba líquida, con una lejanía que se hacía eco en todos los rincones de su inconsciencia.  
  
"¿No crees que es hermosa? Y ya sabe pronunciar mi nombre." Sonrió ampliamente sin levantar la mirada. Estaba orgulloso de ella, de su pequeña niña dragón. Había estado allí cuando la criatura rompió el duro cascarón, incluso había quitado parte del mismo y en un instante la pequeña se había aferrado a sus manos. Como todo dragón recién nacido tenía fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir sola de haberse dado el caso. Pero ella era especial... Ella era su prima.  
  
"¿Valteria, es que no me estás escuchando?"  
  
"Claro que te escuché Mil. Sólo que... Filia quería venir a la torre." El joven de fríos ojos azules lo observó condescendientemente.  
  
Finalmente forzó un suspiro que le quitó algunos mechones platinados del rostro. "Bien, bien. Pero es hora de regresar, si quieres puedo llevarlos, así no despertará." Valteria asintió y con cuidado se puso en pie con su preciosa carga en brazos.  
  
El paisaje cambió abruptamente, el cielo se había obscurecido y Valteria se encontró en la torre con las manos vacías y un sentimiento que le desgarraba el alma en vibrantes pedazos de dolor. "¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra? ¿Mil, por qué?" Le gritó con la voz desgarrada del dolor y de la ira.  
  
"Podríamos tratar de cambiar la profecía de alguna forma." Le dijo esperanzado el rubio. Valteria se llevó las manos al cabello y comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza con fuerza. Su primo temió que pronto se arrancaría varios mechones.  
  
"Ella nunca va a ser tocada por un demonio, Mil, nunca. Yo me aseguraré de eso." El brillo en sus ojos hizo que Milliardo retrocediera levemente. "Nunca... nunca..." Repetía como un mantra y tomó su forma draconiana, dejando a su primo con la palabra en la boca.  
  
El cielo se obscureció un poco más. Había tomado una decisión y mientras caminaba en dirección al cuarto donde sabía que descansaba la pequeña Filia el dolor en su pecho iba en aumento. Era un dolor que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura. Sabía que no podría vivir con las consecuencias de su propia decisión, por lo que, mientras en una mano llevaba un pequeño frasco de un líquido incoloro que le provocaría la muerte a la criatura sin dolor, en la otra llevaba una daga que no sabía siquiera de dónde había tomado. Tan erráticos eran sus pensamientos que no atinó a razonar cuando levantó las sábanas de la cuna y la encontró vacía.  
  
"¿Filia?" El frasco cayó al suelo completamente olvidado y se rompió en mil pedazos. "¡Filia!" La cuna quedó destrozada en unos segundos cuando con afiladas garras terminó por quitar todo lo que había dentro de ella. "¡¡Filia, Filia!!" Su cuerpo se comenzó a estremecer violentamente, reaccionando con el sonido del arma metálica al caer al suelo.  
  
Tomó una profunda respiración y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, su forma draconiana destruyendo la habitación por completo. Y mientras gritaba pudo sentir cuando la pesada neblina del paisaje se levantó repentinamente y se halló sentado en la torre, sobre los almohadones. La noche cubría el cielo tras la cúpula de roca. Buscó a todos lados azorado hasta que unos cabellos dorados desparramados cerca de él le llamaron la atención.  
  
"Filia..."  
  
El susurro estaba lleno de alivio y cuajado de una extraña felicidad. Extendió la mano hacia el sedoso oro y tocó las finas hebras con un sentimiento que había enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Trató de acercarse pero de inmediato supo que había sido mala idea. No pudo contener un pequeño gemido que despertó a la joven a su lado. Filia retrocedió de inmediato al verlo sentado tan cerca. No había miedo en los hermosos ojos azules, pero sí una desconfianza que le dolía profundamente. Se regresó a la posición que tenía hacía unos momentos pero ocultando la mirada tras una cortina acuamarina. Su Filia ya no confiaba en él... lo peor de todo aquello era que Filia había dejado de ser suya hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
"¿Cómo...?" Trató de hablar y la garganta le ardió. Aquella magia le había quemado tanto el exterior como el interior de su cuerpo y aún sentía los efectos. Filia escuchó la voz rasposa, en nada parecida a la que le recordaba al Rey. Ella sabía lo que el hechizo de Lina podía hacer aunque nunca había tenido que atender a una vícitma del mismo por lo que había olvidado las heridas que seguramente se escondían en el interior del cuerpo.  
  
A pesar de la enorme necesidad que sentía de alejarse de Valteria también tenía sentimientos encontrados. Le era claro que el Rey no estaba a su favor, pero si Milliardo era capaz de mostrar compasión por él entonces debía haber algo bueno en su interior. Se acercó con lentitud y muy atenta a cualquier reacción de parte del joven.  
  
Elevó su mano hasta la altura de su garganta, fue ahí cuando Valteria se percató de la cercanía. Sus almendrados ojos se aferraron al rostro de ella con asombro. Filia acercó su mano un poco más hasta tocar con la punta de los dedos el centro de la garganta, la luz blanquecina anunció la utilización de su poder para restaurar las heridas y a pesar de tener los ojos puestos en la garganta de Valteria, no pudo menos que elevarlos hasta los del Rey cuando lo sintió contener un suave sollozo.  
  
La blanca luz brilló intensamente por unos segundos adicionales y luego desapareció. Filia retiró la mano con lentitud. La actitud del Rey la tenía paralizada y no era para menos. El joven Valteria temblaba suavemente y sus ojos brillaban intensamente con el calor de las lágrimas contenidas. Los segundos se escurrían con pasmosa lentitud, congelados en una eternidad cuajada de silenciosas preguntas.  
  
"Filia..."  
  
Nuevamente el nombre escapaba de sus labios como una melodía que sanaba su alma. Como una reconciliación entre sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos. Un susurro que le llenaba de luz y espantaba las sombras de su corazón.  
  
Filia lo observaba con enormes ojos azules. Claro que ya no era la pequeña criatura que adorara. Pero sería un tonto si desperdiciaba la oportunidad de tenerla en su vida nuevamente. Sin embargo, aún quedaba algo por resolver. Se acercó con una rapidez que su cuerpo resintió, llevando una mano a la nuca de Filia y acercándola a sus labios.  
  
Filia cerró los ojos asustada pensando que nuevamente el Rey intentaría besarla en la boca, sin embargo cuando sintió una cálida respiración en su frente los abrió nuevamente sorprendida. Valteria le acababa de dar un beso en la fente y el hechizo no se había activado en su contra a pesar de permanecer unos segundos en esa extraña posición. Cuando se alejó de ella su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y una pequeñísima sonrisa se asomaba a las comisuras de sus labios.  
  
"Perdóname, pequeña." La ternura que aquellas palabras transmitieron estremecieron a la rubia y su mente conjuró memorias que alguna vez habían sido enterradas en su corazón.  
  
Valteria se levantó a pesar de las protesta de su cuerpo y con paso forzado se dejó caer del borde del precipicio en un profundo clavado, unos segundos más tarde un negro volúmen de escamas y plumas se deslizó por el azuloso firmamento.  
  
Filia se quedó allí sentada sin saber qué hacer ni qué sentir, observando cómo el Rey se alejaba con lentitud de la torre. En su lugar frente a la hoguera Xellos sintió una corriente de reconfortante tranquilidad y dirigió la mirada a la silueta de la torre que podía verse por sobre la copa de los árboles.  
  
*******  
  
Bueno, dudas, preguntas, críticas constructivas, flamas, todo es bienvenido. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A mí me entretuvo mucho escribirlo.  
  
Gracias por todo y quiero dejarle un mensajito a Karo, haz lo que te gusta y lo que te anima. Cúrate en salud, con La Columna. Recuerda que se te quiere de gratis. 


	10. Cordura

*******  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
Cordura  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Gracias a... Peque, Wolf Greywords, ZeLaS MTALiUm, MGA_FGA, Asuka de Black, Akire, Moonlight Holy Dragon y Linita-Gabriev.  
  
Gracias a Zhong por el beta-ing... gracias a Zelda por su buena intención al intentarlo, yo sé que sí lo hiciste Zelda.  
  
Por lo demás, quiero decirles, que la semana antipasada la he sentido como la más larga de mi vida. Viví con intensidad esos siete días de esa semana. Reí, grité de felicidad, lloré con angustia y al final me sentí fuerte sin serlo. Luego... en la semana siguiente creo que he recibido más abrazos que los que he recibido en todos los años de mi vida.  
  
No me arrepiento de todos los sueños que tuve que enterrar, sé que los míos no eran nada comparados con los que mi hermana tenía. Pero ella tampoco se arrepiente, ¿por qué hacerlo yo? Ella aprovechó esos siete días al igual que yo lo hice y disfrutamos a Jesús Antonio con el fervor con el que se disfruta la flor que se pone en un jarrón. Hoy hablamos de él como algo hermoso, sin pena en la voz, no hay lugar para las lágrimas ni el dolor cuando se confía en el Supremo Creador. Y se siente como si hubieramos vivido con él todos esos sueños y esperanzas. Después de todo... la historia tuvo un final feliz, pero eso es un secreto que sólo nosotros, los que hemos pasado por esta experiencia, podremos entender.  
  
A mi sobrino, Jesús Antonio...  
  
*******  
  
Valteria aprovechó las corrientes de aire nocturno para continuar deslizándose sobre el cielo nocturno sin necesidad de lastimarse más de lo necesario. Se fue acercando al lugar donde podía sentir el grupo de invasores reunidos. Se mantuvo a una buena altura, meditando y formando un plan en su mente. Poniendo en orden su mente, no sólo con respecto a lo que pensaba hacer, sino sus sentimientos hacia Filia.  
  
Mientra planeaba libremente en el aire recordaba eventos que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado...  
  
Recordó la primera vez que vio el pequeño huevo dorado que cobijaba a Filia. Parecía estar hecho de oro puro. Fue él quien lo separó del resto de la nidada cuando apenas tenía unos días y lo puso en un lugar especial, un nido justo en su habitación donde podía verlo todos los días. Desde ese momento la criatura en el interior del huevo se convirtió en su obsesión. En su mente hizo muchos planes, fuera hembra o macho sería su protegido, su hermano o hermana.  
  
Cuando la pequeña criatura de ojos azules salió del cascarón, Valteria sintió que su corazón se unía a ella. Sus primeros pasos fueron hacia él y su primera palabra fue su nombre. Sonrió al recordar cómo lo observaban en el palacio cada vez que la pequeña Filia estaba con él. Era como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera y los momentos que guardaba en su corazón con extremo cuidado eran aquellos que pasaba con la pequeña, dormida en sus brazos, fiándose en que él la protegería.  
  
Pero el día en que la profecía le fue revelada a los sacerdotes del templo fue el día en que todas las desgracias comenzaron en el palacio y en su propia vida.  
  
Ese día lo recordaba aún. Se había vestido con sus mejores galas y había vestido a Filia completamente de blanco para llevarla al templo por primera vez. Con la pequeña en brazos se había acercado al fuego del altar para que el sacerdote los recibiera y pronunciara la suerte de ambos. En su corazón estaba seguro de que él y Filia permanecerían unidos por toda la eternidad. Pero las palabra del sacerdote sobre la pequeña casi lo hicieron perder la razón. Con angustiosa desesperación salió del palacio a toda prisa, no sin antes haber abrazado fuertemente a la pequeña y dejarla en su cuna dormida. No bien estuvo fuera de las inmediaciones del palacio se había transformado.  
  
El atardecer lo había sorprendido en la torre, lugar en que tantas veces había observado el atardecer con la pequeña de dorados cabellos. Recordaba vagamente haber hablado con su primo Milliardo, pero no recordaba en realidad de qué, sus recuerdos comenzaban a nublarse en ese punto siempre que trataba de recordar. Sin embargo... aquel sueño... No...  
  
Recuerdos...  
  
Cuando la magia de la princesa Filia lo había tocado para sanarlo sus recuerdos se habían esclarecido.  
  
Recordaba cómo había salido de la torre y se había transformado con una sola idea en su mente... la eternidad con su pequeña, nadie la tocaría.  
  
Se había escurrido a la recámara del templo donde los sacerdotes guardaban las fórmulas secretas. Sabía dónde encontrar lo que estaba buscando. La pócima que provocaba el sueño eterno, sin dolor e instantáneo. Cuando encontró el frasco lo tomó con manos temblorosas y por unos instantes lo contempló contra la luz del templo, era cristalino, como el agua, sin olor ni color.  
  
Sus ojos se quedaron observando el pequeño frasco con morbosa fascinación. De repente sintió que sus piernas se doblaban bajo el peso de lo que pensaba hacer. Lloró amargamente, como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento mientras apretaba con fuerza el frasco contra su pecho. El dolor fue aumentando en su interior hasta que sintió la necesidad de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacerlo en el interior del templo, por lo que se puso en pie sin ver, los ojos arrasados.  
  
En su desesperado intento por salir del templo tropezó con una de las mesas sagradas y el contenido de la misma fue a parar al suelo estruendosamente. Cayó de rodillas tratando de proteger el frasco de cristal como si se tratara de la misma Filia y al intentar levantarse sus dedos tocaron uno de los objetos. Una daga ceremonial de oro trabajada en zafiros y diamantes. La observó detenidamente, el dorado del arma le recordó los cabellos de Filia y los zafiros le recordaron aquella inocente mirada. La apretó con fuerza y terminó de levantarse, saliendo del templo como si de un sueño se tratara.  
  
Cuando volvió a tener consciencia se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el cuarto de Filia. El frío se fue apoderando de su cuerpo a la vez que se iba a acercando a donde estaba la pequeña. Su querida y amada Filia, en las garras de un demonio, sin embargo su mente le estaba escondiendo sus propias intenciones. Le daría el veneno a Filia y luego... Estaba seguro que no podría soportar el perder a la pequeña, por eso en su otra mano se aferraba a la daga ceremonial. Ambos dormirían eternamente, unidos en los tenebrosos brazos de la muerte que los sujetaría silenciosamente.  
  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta, su Filia estaba tras ella. La mano que empujó la puerta temblaba visiblemente y no podía escuchar sus labios pronunciar aquellas palabras una y otra vez.  
  
Jamás...  
  
Se acercó a la cuna y levantó las sábanas. Por unos instantes su mente no registraba absolutamente nada. Pero la realidad le llegó unos segundos más tarde, la cuna de Filia estaba vacía.  
  
Los recuerdos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Valteria sintió su pecho contraerse dolorosamente al tratar de contener un sollozo. Dos veces había intentado terminar con la vida de Filia. Eso era algo que él no se podría perdonar. Cómo había podido vivir todo ese tiempo con ese rencor era algo que no podía entender.  
  
Cuando se enteró que Milliardo había sido el responsable de poner a Filia lejos de su alcance quiso acabar con su primo. En cuanto tuvo control sobre los dragones como su rey, lo desterró a la torre. No fue hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando su dolor por la pérdida de Filia había pasado, que se sintió en la necesidad de acercarse nuevamente a su primo. Aún así, nunca le demostró mayor interés que el de ir a la torre y sentarse por largo tiempo en el lugar donde solía llevar a Filia. Un intenso rugido escapó de su garganta y con él toda la tristeza que lo embargaba.  
  
*******  
  
Filia se había quedado en el mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás había sido sorprendida por el rey dragón. Su mente intentaba inútilmente recordar algo que continuaba al borde de su inconsciente, escapando y escurriéndose sin que pudiera atraparlo para examinarlo.  
  
La llegada de Miliardo interrumpió sus pensamientos, traía una canasta con algo de comida pero al acercarse notó la desaparición de su rey. "¿Filia? ¿Dónde está Valteria?"  
  
Filia levantó los ojos hasta el preocupado dragón. "Se fue." Murmuró aún aturdida. Milliardo la observó con preocupación.  
  
"¿Te hizo algo Valteria?" Le susurró sentándose al lado de ella. "¿Qué sucedió, Filia?" Le apartó los líquidos mechones que ocultaban su rostro con la misma ternura con la que un hermano lo hubiera hecho. "¿Filia?"  
  
Filia se enderezó de repente e intentó varias veces hablar, ¿pero qué iba decir si ni ella misma entendía lo que estaba sucediendo?  
  
Milliardo esperó la respuesta con paciencia. Al observar a la joven sintió una profunda tristeza. Había logrado escapar una vez con ella, pero no lograría hacerlo dos veces. Al menos Valteria no había cumplido su promesa, ¿pero qué sucedería cuando la princesa mostrara dónde residía su verdadero afecto? Milliardo no estaba seguro de lo que la princesa sentía por su supuesto prometido, tampoco le había hablado demasiado de él. "Hey... Filia." Susurró nuevamente tratando de sacarla de su confuso estado. La rubia le prestó atención pero en su mirada sabía que existían pensamientos que la retenían en otro lugar además del aquí y el ahora. "¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu principe encantado?"  
  
"¿Xellos?" Milliardo asintió. "El es... muy guapo y es un demonio." Se detuvo y su expresión se tornó algo lejana, pero no confusa. "No le gusta ser marioneta de nadie." Milliardo se dejó ir hacia atrás levemente, apoyándose en las manos y cruzando un tobillo sobre el otro.  
  
"¿Cómo lo conociste?" Le preguntó algo curioso.  
  
"Esa es una historia larga. Digamos que cuando lo conocí no sabía que él era un demonio. No lo supe hasta que se marchó."  
  
"Entonces te engañó... como todos los demonios."  
  
"No. No me engañó de esa forma. En lo único que nos engañamos fue en nuestros sentimientos." Le dijo con una sonrisa triste. "Yo lo supe demasiado tarde y a estas alturas no sé si él alguna vez lo supo."  
  
"Deberías preguntarle." Hubo un silencio cómodo hasta que Milliardo volvió a irrumpir. "Al menos estás segura de lo que sientes."  
  
"No me mal entiendas. Supe lo que sentía en ese momento, ahora ya no sé nada. Estoy tan confundida... Sin embargo siento que..." Se llevó una mano al pecho. "No lo sé, no lo sé."  
  
Un rugido ahogado llamó la atención de Milliardo y de Filia. Por un largo rato todo se mantuvo en calma, pero luego se volvió a escuchar. "Ese es Valteria." Dijo levantándose con rapidez. "Parece que está en problemas." Dijo con agitación. "La comida está en la canasta, princesa. Iré a ver qué ocurre." Se transformó en un instante y enfiló hacia donde había escuchado el desgarrador rugido.  
  
******  
  
Los guardianes capturados elevaron sus ojos hacia donde se escuchaba una serie de rugidos. El resto del grupo también prestó atención. El ruido se escuchaba demasiado cerca. Luego de unos quince minutos el rugido cesó. "Vaya, eso sí que fue extraño..." Exclamó la pelirroja, pero se detuvo en su exclamación cuando al fijarse en uno de los guardianes pudo discernir una lágrima deslizándose. Se acercó con lentitud al grupo. Todos continuaban con el rostro al cielo y sus expresiones estaban cargadas de tristeza.  
  
Lina se agachó hasta quedar frente al dragón que habían capturado en un principio. El joven dejó de mirar al cielo para observarla y mientras la joven se agachaba y él bajaba el rostro, la humedad en sus ojos escapaba cristalina. "¿Qué fue eso?" Le preguntó con cierto aire de admiración.  
  
"Es el rey." Contestó en un hilo de voz.  
  
"¿Pero le sucede algo?"  
  
"Está..." Un leve sollozo lo hizo callar.  
  
"Está llorando la pérdida de la princesa dragón." Suplió el joven de ojos metálicos. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía." Terminó casi con reverencia.  
  
"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso el rey..."  
  
"No Lina, Filia está bien." Interrumpió la voz de Xellos. "Pero algo está a punto de suceder. Puedo sentirlo."  
  
*******  
  
Milliardo se acercó cauteloso a la figura del dragón en pleno vuelo. El movimiento parecía algo errático. "Valteria." Llamó con suavidad. Sabía que su primo podía escucharlo aunque estaban algo distanciados.  
  
"Mil, ¿qué he hecho?" El tono sonaba algo infantil, como si de repente hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, pero la profunda voz del rey dragón estaba llena de dolor. Se acercó aún más hasta que ambos estuvieron ala con ala, planeando paralelos en la misma corriente de aire.  
  
"Sólo querías protegerla." Comentó con seriedad el dorado animal.  
  
Un rugido lastimero volvió a escapar del rey dragón. "Casi la mato... dos veces." Gimoteó como un niño. "Soy peor que el demonio con el que está ahora." Volaron en silencio un poco de tiempo y en la distancia los ojos de Milliardo pudieron distinguir el campamento.  
  
"Pienso que deberíamos intentar razonar antes de actuar. No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen."  
  
"Nunca he pedido tu consejo antes, Mil. Por muchas razones que ahora no tienen validez alguna. Pero ahora lo hago, ¿cómo se supone que voy a remendar las cosas con Filia? Cada vez que me ve sólo puedo sentir en ella temor y desconfianza."  
  
"Filia ya no es una niña. Ni siquiera ha crecido de la forma en que lo hubiera hecho de haberse quedado aquí." Milliardo cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. "Es fuerte y no tiene miedo de enfrentarse a seres más fuertes que ella. Deberías estar orgulloso de eso. Pero guarda mucha tristeza." Por unos instantes Milliardo guardó silencio mientras Valteria se volteaba a verlo para luego añadir con media sonrisa de dragón algo que casi hizo detener en pleno vuelo al rey. "Pero deberías ver cómo se le ilumina la mirada cuando habla de él."  
  
"¿Te refieres a ese... demonio?" Por un momento Valteria pensó que se atragantaría en aquella palabra. Milliardo se limitó a una risa ahogada.  
  
"Valteria, si has recuperado la cordura como pienso que lo has hecho, creo que deberías meditar un poco en lo que voy a decirte. Quizás de esa forma logremos que Filia finalmente encuentre la forma de transformarse, así no tendrás que preocuparte tanto por ella."  
  
"Yo no estaba preocupado por eso..." Murmuró entre dientes el rey mientras Milliardo dejaba escapar una carcajada completa.  
  
"No has cambiado demasiado, primo. No has cambiado demasiado." Sonrió. "Creo que Filia no tendrá problemas en perdonarte lo sucedido, pero antes debes escuchar lo que vamos a hacer."  
  
*******  
  
En el campamento todos estaban dormidos exceptuando al príncipe de Koubuchi que vigilaba atentamente los alrededores. Hacía ya mucho rato que se habían dejado de escuchar los rugidos y Lina había tenido que utilizar un hechizo de sueño sobre los guardianes para prevenir cualquier ocurrencia nocturna. Dicha princesa estaba profundamente dormida muy cerca de los dragones. Gourry dormía plácidamente a escasos metros y Youki y sus doncellas habían hecho un círculo alrededor del grupo.  
  
A pesar de lo tranquilo de la noche algo lo tenía sobre aviso. Probablemente el rey dragón continuaba sobrevolando el cielo nocturno, sin embargo no podía distinguir con claridad la presencia dado el hecho de que se encontraba tan cerca de los guardianes. Observó satisfecho la formación de las doncellas alrededor del grupo, eso sería suficiente si algo intentaba atacar al resto, pero él tenía que averiguar qué era lo que le molestaba.  
  
Se levantó silencioso y se envolvió en la obscura capa antes de pasar con sumo cuidado las formas dormidas a su alrededor. Justo antes de desaparecer en la obscuridad de la noche unos esmeraldinos ojos lo observaron, provocando una leve sonrisa en el dueño de los mismos.  
  
La presencia se movía entre los arbustos y seguía sin poderla distinguir claramente. Xellos continuó siguiéndola con cautela. Era como una débil esencia a dragón y de no haber sido por sus agudos sentidos la hubiera perdido. Se detuvo cuando se sintió cerca, pero era como si estuviera en dos lugares a la vez. "K´uso." Murmuró mientras entrecerraba los ojos. "¿Quién anda ahí?" Preguntó con exasperación al sentir que la presencia se acercaba un poco. Finalmente unos cabellos acuamarinos captaron su atención. Repitió su pregunta con enojo cuando pudo delinear la sonrisa que se dibujaba en la criatura que tenía de frente.  
  
"Soy el Rey de los dragones." Musitó el joven, acercándose con paso firme hasta quedar a poca distancia.  
  
"Libera a Filia." Le exigió el príncipe con voz fría. El Rey le dedicó una mirada curiosa. Frente a sus ojos Valteria tenía al dichoso demonio que le había hecho perder la razón sin siquiera verlo.  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Alguna razón en especial?" Preguntó con lentitud, asegurándose de sostener la mirada del joven demonio.  
  
"Es mi prometida." Le respondió con la misma intensidad.  
  
"Eso es a causa de un hechizo, pude sentir sus efectos de cerca." El aura alrededor del príncipe se exaltó repentinamente ante la declaración. Lo estaba provocando y Xellos no arruinaría la única oportunidad que tenía de razonar con aquella criatura antes de tratar medidas más drásticas. "¿La obligaste a ser tu prometida?" El aura volvió a pulsar a su alrededor.  
  
"No." Gruñó amenazadoramente y dio un paso al frente, ambos gestos aumentaron la curiosidad de Valteria.  
  
"Eres un demonio. Es lo más lógico que hayas utilizando un engaño para convertirla en tu prometida." Otra violenta pulsación de energía alrededor del joven príncipe y Valteria sintió que la negatividad que emitía el demonio le provocaba algo de náuseas. Si no tenía cuidado arruinaría el propósito de su encuentro. "No permitiré que la corrompas." Gruñó decidido. "No permitiré que la toques." El aura alrededor del Rey se concentró y pulsó con la misma intensidad que la de Xellos.  
  
"Voy a recuperarla de una forma u otra." Murmuró Xellos de forma que sólo los agudos sentidos del Rey captaron las palabras. "La quiero de vuelta."  
  
"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el Rey en igual forma y a pesar de lo suave de las palabras Xellos sintió que se le atravesaban en el pecho. ¿Por qué? El aura que hasta hacía unos segundos parecía a punto de salir fuera de control se desvaneció. La pregunta lo había sacado de balance. ¿Qué razón podía dar él de querer a Filia de regreso?  
  
"Ella pertenece aquí. Es un dragón, como todos nosotros." Continuó el Rey en aquella voz que le hería profundamente.  
  
"Sé que Filia no tiene buen temperamento pero eso no significa que sea un dragón." Murmuró con media sonrisa intentando animarse. Una oleada de ira emanó del Rey, fuerte y dulce como la ira de Filia. "K´uso." Siseó obligándose a mantener los ojos abiertos. Valteria dio un respingo y levantó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante que se le hizo demasiado familiar mientras gruñía por lo bajo.  
  
"Filia permanecerá con nosotros, no la dejaré ir." Sentenció con cierto aire de superioridad mientras caminaba hacia Xellos. Valteria supo entonces que no podría evitar enfrentar al menos una vez al demonio que pretendía a Filia. Su necesidad de destruirlo por un momento más fuerte que su lógica y su plan.  
  
El príncipe desenvainó la espada y la preparó en su mano al ver que el Rey se acercaba de aquella forma. El aura rodeó de inmediato la espada. "¿Cómo una prisionera?" Retornó con desprecio mientras avanzaba para encontrar al Rey en el camino. En menos de lo que imaginaba el Rey había desenvainado la espada que llevaba a la cintura y cargaba con ella en su dirección.  
  
Las espadas chocaron tres veces antes de cruzarse y detenerse una sobre la otra en muda batalla de fuerza. "Creo que Filia puede elegir si desea quedarse ¿o tienes miedo de que se decida otra cosa?" Siseó el príncipe de Koubuchi mientras sus cabellos comenzaban a flotar levemente a causa del aura que lo envolvía y que chocaba directamente con la del Rey en el punto en que las espadas se tocaban.  
  
"¿Serás tú el que le dé esa opción? Están unidos por un hechizo, no creo que pueda elegir por su propia voluntad." Xellos lo empujó con fuerza. El Rey tenía algo de razón. No había sido Filia quien había decidido salir de Tougen ni continuar el compromiso, la verdad a la joven princesa le había importado un real rábano. Pero Xellos no podía negar que se había sentido atraído por ella.  
  
Valteria volvió a cargar contra Xellos con una rapidez que rivalizaba con la del demonio y a pesar de que el príncipe detenía los golpes su mente estaba en otros asuntos. Que Filia le gustara no significaba que la amara o que ella lo amara. Al fin y al cabo no habían tenido opción. De todo aquello haber sucedido seis años atrás estaba seguro de que hubiera podido nombrar con claridad sus sentimientos hacia la joven, pero ahora...  
  
El Rey lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo rebotar contra uno de los árboles con brutalidad y el tronco de madera crujió levemente, pero Xellos no se inmutó y volvió a cargar. El sonido de las espadas cargadas de energía zumbaba por lo bajo e iluminaba brevemente el claro donde se encontraban. Las espadas volvieron a cruzarse con sus respectivos dueños forcejeando tras ellas.  
  
"Puedo... liberarla del hechizo." Susurró. Su decisión estaba tomada, haría todo lo que fuera necesario por la felicidad de Filia. "Si ella decide quedarse entonces respetaré su decisión." Ah... cómo le dolían aquellas palabras que él mismo acababa de pronunciar.  
  
Valteria mostró abiertamente lo sorprendido que estaba en sus ojos. Disminuyó gradualmente la fuerza tras su espada cuando sintió que el demonio hacía lo propio, como si repentinamente se hubiera dado por vencido. Las espadas continuaron cruzadas y la única respiración agitada era la de Valteria, la del demonio parecía inexistente. El príncipe de Koubuchi bajó la mirada, sentía una punzada en el pecho que le torcía el alma.  
  
Valteria sonrió para sus adentros cuando hubo salido de su sorpresa. Como siempre, Milliardo tenía razón. ¿Pero cuánto estaría dispuesto aquel demonio a proteger a su Filia? Despejó los pensamientos y se preparó para lo que iba a hacer. "Creo que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme confiando en un demonio."  
  
Xellos sintió que la brisa le quemaba suavemente la piel. Observó sus manos y las vio cubiertas de un polvillo dorado. "¿Qué es esto?" Musitó cuando sintió que todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas y que perdía el balance sin más remedio que dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo, aún apoyado en la espada. El Rey le arrancó la espada de las manos y se arrodilló frente al príncipe.  
  
"Eso es polvo de dragón." Le indicó al tiempo que levantaba forzosamente la cabeza del joven con la mano para obtener su absoluta atención. "Ahora sabremos de una buena vez cuál es la decisión de Filia." El brillo de la transformación del rey lo obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para luego sentir cómo era levantado en vilo. Sin embargo, no eran manos ni brazos los que lo tomaban, eran las garras filosas del Rey dragón. Con un sencillo batir de alas se elevó por los aires, seguido de una sombra dorada un poco más atrás.  
  
*******  
  
Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Gracias a todos los que dejaron review y ya saben, dudas, preguntas, flamas, críticas, todo es bienvenido. Ja ne! 


	11. Algunas Cosas Nunca Cambian

*******  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Algunas Cosas Nunca Cambian  
  
*******  
  
Gracias a... Tira Misu, Fi-chan (Asuka de Black), Akire No Ai, Moonlight Holy Dragon, Peque, Zelda M., MGA_FGA, Linita-Gabriev, ALPHA-JACK y ZLaS MTALlUm. Sus reviews me alegran el corazón.  
  
Nuevamente Mea Culpa. Demasiada espera por un mísero capítulo, lo sé. ¡¡Pero ya está!! Gracias a Zhong y a Zelda por hacerme de betas, los quiero mucho a ambos, se me cuidan mucho y Congrats a Zelda por salir presidente del Foro del Altar, claro que Zhong te dio mucho qué hacer. Pero me alegro por ambos puesto que ahora tienen su sección, felicidades a ambos.  
  
******  
  
Xellos intentó soltarse pero las garras apretaban su cuerpo con más fuerza al hacerlo. Dejó de moverse cuando el dolor fue demasiado y amenazó con dejarlo inconsciente, no podía permitirse perder el conocimiento y por ende, perder la oportunidad de escapar. Sin embargo y a pesar de lo aturdido que estaba, tenía la certeza de que se estaban acercando a Filia. Podía sentirla y no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del dolor.  
  
Valteria continuó en dirección a la masiva torre de piedra aún cuando había sentido que el joven demonio se relajaba entre sus garras levemente. *¿Es posible que se haya dado por vencido tan pronto?* Sin detenerse elevó el bulto que llevaba lo suficiente como para observarlo, su visión nocturna permitiéndole una imagen bastante clara.  
  
Al verlo sonreír frunció el equivalente a un ceño en su forma de dragón. "¿Por qué sonríes?" Preguntó en aquella voz profunda que le daba su forma mientras lo apretaba levemente para que le respondiera.  
  
El príncipe le devolvió una mirada entre atontada y complacida. "Sore wa... himitsu desu."  
  
Valteria no entendió el lenguaje por lo que continuó curioso. "¿No tienes miedo a morir?"  
  
"Tienes... planes. Puedo sentirlo." Susurró y a pesar de la velocidad a la que iban Valteria captó las palabras y su asombro aumentó levemente. ¿Qué quería decir aquel demonio con que podía sentirlo? Tenía intenciones de continuar su interrogatorio pero observó con desilusión que el demonio había cerrado los ojos por completo.  
  
"Mejor así." Musitó para sí mismo. "Mil." Llamó a sus espaldas en pleno vuelo. La sombra dorada se acercó. "Ve adelante y da el aviso a nuestra querida princesa." Dijo en igual tono. La dorada cabeza de Milliardo asintió y pronto se desvaneció frente a Valteria que disminuyó la velocidad levemente.  
  
La sonrisa continuó en los labios del príncipe.  
  
*******  
  
Filia sabía que algo estaba pasando, no podía quitarse el presentimiento de su pecho, era como si algo... o alguien se acercara, una presencia conocida y familiar.  
  
Había creado varios hechizos de luz para iluminar la plataforma donde estaba creado el nido. El único problema era que la luz no le permitía ver demasiado en la noche. Probó poner luces más allá del confín de la torre y quedó más satisfecha con los resultados, al menos así podría ver cuando Milliardo regresara.  
  
En efecto, el dragón dorado apareció, cambiando de forma justo al tocar la torre. Filia lo vio perder el balance por unos segundos y luego recuperarlo para caminar confiadamente hacia ella.  
  
"Princesa." Le dijo a modo de saludo.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió, todo está bien?" Preguntó preocupada. El rubio asintió quedamente.  
  
"Valteria está agradecido por tu ayuda, Filia. Pero no creo que haya cambiado de parecer, no te dejará ir."  
  
"Milliardo, ya te dije que bajaré de aquí, con o sin ayuda. Y Valteria no será quien me detenga." Gruñó decidida. Tarde o temprano lo haría, no necesitaba de nadie para eso, al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no había hecho nada hasta el momento? Al cabo de un rato Milliardo terminó el silencio. "Milliardo... ¿Por qué, si dices que soy un dragón, no puedo transformarme?"  
  
"Cuando te dejé en el palacio de Tougen puse un sello sobre tu capacidad para transformarte, así no correrías el riesgo de ser descubierta."  
  
"Pero ya no tengo ese sello, ¿o sí?"  
  
"No... cuando llegaste traté de quitarlo, pero ya no estaba."  
  
"Pudo haber sido el hechizo del compromiso."  
  
"Estoy seguro. No era un sello demasiado fuerte. De todas formas no debería ser tan difícil transformarte."  
  
"Será porque no creo que sea una de ustedes. He sido una princesa toda mi vida, una princesa bastante mimada por cierto. Nunca tuve que preocuparme por nada y ahora que tengo que hacerlo se me hace difícil acostumbrarme. Creo que Lina tenía razón."  
  
"¿Lina?"  
  
"Hai, una amiga. Decía que necesitaba salir de palacio para conocer lo que era vivir realmente. Ahora estoy aquí, comportándome nuevamente como la princesa mimada que soy, sin hacer nada por ayudarme a mí misma."  
  
"Creo que... en el momento en que quieras bajar lo harás, pero primero debes dejar de recriminarte." Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba y le tomaba una mano. Aunque Filia sintió algo extrañada por el gesto se lo permitió de todos modos. "En cierta forma... te pareces mucho a Valteria." Filia dio un delicado respingo y Milliardo sonrió. "Ambos son tercos y se enojan con facilidad. También les gusta recriminarse constantemente por sus errores." Los claros ojos se posaron en los de Filia que tuvo que volverlos a un lado al no poder soportar la profundidad de ellos. "Ambos deberían aprender que recriminarse no los ayuda a remendar sus errores." La tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Filia hizo lo que se le pedía. "Princesa... necesitas creer en lo que eres. Aún cuando eso no te lleve a convertirte en un dragón."  
  
*******  
  
Xellos abrió los ojos un poco más cuando sintió que se acercaban a la torre. Desde su posición entre las garras del rey dragón y a pesar de estar aún algo lejos podía ver a Filia, agradeció brevemente sus sentidos de demonio. El dragón no se había percatado de que Xellos estaba consciente y dado que el demonio estaba ocultando cuanto podía su aura tampoco lo había alertado de que se estaba recuperando del ataque previo.  
  
Sonrió para sus adentros, cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca no tendría que continuar fingiendo. Aguzó los ojos cuando le pareció ver otra figura junto a Filia en la torre. Un hombre de largos cabellos platinados, muy cerca de Filia. De hecho... tocando a Filia.  
  
Su Filia.  
  
Un leve gruñido se formó en lo más profundo de su pecho, creciendo en el instante en que Valteria se acercó al perímetro de la torre. Valteria sólo tuvo tiempo de sentir un intenso calor en la garra que llevaba al príncipe demonio. Una onda de energía demoníaca lo rodeó por completo paralizándolo en su espontaneidad. El rugido de dolor que emitió atrajo la atención de Filia y Milliardo justo cuando el dragón y el demonio comenzaban a caer al vacío.  
  
"¡XELLOS!" La princesa corrió al borde mientras Milliardo se lanzaba en un segundo tras ambos cuerpos.  
  
Una bola de energía se comenzó a formar alrededor de Xellos y Valteria quien agonizaba con cada tentáculo de negra energía. La explosión retumbó en todo el valle bajo la torre y la luz iluminó parte de la noche. Filia tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con los brazos y cuando finalmente logró fijar la vista, dos cuerpos caían al vacío, ambos de forma humana, seguidos por un reflejo dorado. "¡Xellos!" Filia se llevó una mano al pecho al ver que la figura de Xellos iba mucho más lejos y que Milliardo no podría alcanzarlo a tiempo.  
  
Tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que estar a su lado aunque pareciera imposible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras temblaba y trató de recordar el hechizo que una vez Lina tratara de enseñarle sin mucho resultado. *Tele transportación, por favor, esto tiene que funcionar.* Un pequeño grito de asombro escapó de la princesa justo en el momento en que desaparecía de la torre. A su alrededor todo pareció confundirse en un túnel de colores y justo al final estaba Xellos.  
  
Se adelantó un paso y de repente, la figura del príncipe cayó sobre ella a gran velocidad, quitándole el aliento. Lo sujetó con fuerza. "¡Xellos!" Pudo ver sobre ella cómo Milliardo sujetaba a Valteria e iba tras Xellos, asombrado de que ella también se encontrara allí, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Filia sabía que aún estaba herido y que no se había recuperado del todo, además sus garras estaban ocupadas con el rey, sujetarlos sin hacerles daño sería un milagro. "Xellos." Trató de que abriera los ojos. "Xellos, por favor, te necesito." Susurró al tiempo que lo abrazaba con más fuerza aún.  
  
...los cuentos son para las princesas mimadas...  
  
...bajaré de la torre con o sin ayuda...  
  
Sus propias palabras comenzaron a perseguirla en esos instantes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "No necesito un príncipe encantado... no necesito que vengan a rescatarme..." Sollozó suavemente mientras la vertiginosa caída continuaba. "Necesito un amigo." Pegó sus labios al oído de Xellos con desesperación. "Necesito conocer el amor."  
  
"¡FILIA!" La profunda voz de Milliardo en su forma de dragón resonó en sus oídos y abrió los ojos sin soltar al príncipe. "Debes transformarte. No sobrevivirán la caída. ¡Filia!" El suelo se acercaba con rapidez, las luces en lo alto de la torre se alejaban cada vez más.  
  
"Xellos..." El corazón de Filia, que ya palpitaba con rapidez comenzó a dolerle y por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes mudas que en resumidas cuentas le mostraban el poco afecto de sus padres y los únicos momentos realmente felices en su vida... el mayor de ellos el momento en que el hechizo del collar se había roto y Xellos había quedado libre. El recuerdo de un beso, el recuerdo de unos cabellos negros pasando por sus dedos, una mirada dolida, una sonrisa sincera...  
  
"No." Apenas había sido un susurro, pero a Filia le pareció que la palabra silenciaba todo a su alrededor, el sonido del viento a su alrededor, el batir de alas de Milliardo y lo único que podía escuchar era el palpitar desbocado de su corazón, estruendosos latidos que retumbaban en sus oídos como ritmo premonitorio. "No."  
  
*******  
  
Gourry fue el primero en despertarse. Al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver los dragones aún dormidos. Lina estaba en la misma posición en que recordaba cuando había ido a dormir y Youki continuaba en su lugar. Uno de los guerreros se había acercado a los dragones dormidos, los demás permanecían en formación alrededor del grupo. Algo andaba mal, volvió a pensar, de no ser así el príncipe estaría en su lugar, vigilándolos.  
  
A la distancia le pareció que el valle se iluminaba con una luz potente. "¡Lina! ¡Despierta!" La pelirroja estuvo en pie de un salto. "Xellos tiene problemas." Un suave silbido de Gourry y una centella azul apareció justo a su lado. "Jahhh." El mágico animal partió aún cuando el rubio estaba saltando a su lomo.  
  
Lina observó desesperada a su alrededor. Podía llamar a su yegua de fuego, pero el animal muchas veces era más impredecible que ella misma, además quería llegar mucho más rápido de lo que la yegua podría llevarla. Buscó a su alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en una masa de cabellos azulosos y sus labios se curvaron en una fiera sonrisa.  
  
*******  
  
Filia se sentía extraña. En primer lugar ya no estaba cayendo, de hecho... sabía que aún seguía su descenso pero no a la mortal velocidad de hacía unos segundos atrás. La brisa acariciaba su rostro y sus alas... Observó el valle a su alrededor y todo le pareció tan sereno que tuvo sacudir la cabeza en un intento por recordar qué era lo que había estado sucediendo hacía unos segundos atrás. "¿Dónde está Xellos? Eeekk." El gruñido de asombro llegó con asombrosa claridad hasta sus oídos y su voz... Por todos los cielos, aquella no podía ser su voz... era tan... ¿animal? Buscó a su alrededor y al girar la cabeza todo le comenzó a dar vueltas. Un par de alas doradas, extendidas cuan largas eran la mantenían deslizándose sobre el valle. De inmediato su cabeza volteó hacia sus manos... garras, corrigió mentalmente, y entre ellas el príncipe de Koubuchi estaba precariamente sujeto.  
  
De inmediato detuvo todo movimiento hacia adelante, manteniéndose a flote por una reacción que sólo podía serle natural a un dragón.  
  
*******  
  
Gourry acababa de salir del bosque cuando una luz que descendía a tierra cual estrella fugaz llamó su atención casi al pie de la torre. No necesitó espolear al animal bajo sus piernas para que fuera más aprisa. A los pocos minutos de la desenfrenada carrera el rubio se sobresaltó al sentir una fuerte brisa alborotarle los cabellos. Cuando levantó la vista un enorme dragón de color azuloso se dirigía en su misma dirección y sobre el animal una sospechosa llamarada roja. "Lina." Murmuró entre dientes y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba montando el mágico animal sus talones se hincaron en las costillas de la bestia que de inmediato alcanzó una velocidad que competía con la del dragón en el aire.  
  
Lina sonrió al ver el destello azul seguirla por tierra. "Kus, ¿crees que puedas ir más rápido?" El dragón rugió suavemente y la pelirroja tuvo que sujetarse de veras. Un agitado rubio maldijo desde el suelo al ver cómo se alejaba la imponente bestia y sobre ella la más pequeña y poderosa hechicera que jamás hubiera conocido... la que le había robado el corazón.  
  
*******  
  
Filia descendió con gracia innata, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar al príncipe entre sus garras. Le parecía tan pequeño y frágil ahora. Pensó en ponerlo en el suelo pero no quería soltarlo en realidad. Unos segundos más tarde, otra forma descendía justo a su lado. Milliardo sostenía a Valteria, quien al igual que Xellos estaba inconsciente y respiraba trabajosamente.  
  
Ahora que Filia estaba en su forma de dragón podía distinguir claramente la expresión de Milliardo. Estaba feliz por ella pero en el momento en que recordó al rey sus facciones se ensombrecieron. "Necesita ayuda... otra vez. Tu príncipe lo dejó algo chamuscado." Filia se acercó y tocó el cuerpo inmóvil del rey con una garra mientras producía una luz fuerte que iluminó por completo al joven. En su forma de dragón sus poderes usuales habían aumentado considerablemente. El joven rey despertó más que aturdido al ver frente a sí un dragón dorado que no era Milliardo pero su mirada se ensombreció un poco al ver que en una de sus garras sostenía al príncipe.  
  
"¿Filia, eres tú?" La enorme bestia asintió con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Cómo me veo?" Musitó dándose la vuelta para que ambos la pudieran ver.  
  
"Luces fantástica." Comentó Milliardo con una enorme sonrisa. A Filia le pareció que en aquella forma se sentía más cómoda ante la presencia de ambos ryuzokus que como una simple princesa. Se sentía como lo más natural del mundo. Un leve movimiento atrajo su atención y cuando bajó la vista observó que Xellos comenzaba a despertar. Aflojó las garras con las que lo sujetaba para que no se lastimara.  
  
Cuando el príncipe abrió los ojos y vio el dragón tan cerca su primera reacción fue zafarse de inmediato y retroceder con una expresión de asombro y algo de furia. Filia sintió un leve malestar y no pudo comprender mucho del nuevo sentimiento, sólo que Xellos parecía provocarlo, era como una corriente de energía que le erizaba las escamas de la espalda. El joven príncipe parecía no comprender mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en el momento en que vio la silueta del joven rubio su aura se volvió a condensar a su alrededor. Aquel era el mismo hombre que minutos antes había estado tocando a su Filia y sin pensarlo demasiado una bola de energía casi tan grande como la primera salió disparada en contra de un Milliardo indefenso.  
  
Una pared dorada se interpuso. "¡Ouch!" La bola de energía rebotó contra la pared dorada provocando suaves ondas de energía blanca y dorada. Sin razonar demasiado Xellos volvió a formar otra bola de energía enorme y estaba a punto de arrojarla cuando escuchó una voz perfectamente conocida y sintió una energía sumamente familiar y dulce. "¡Xellos Metallium, detente en este mismo instante!" El rugido de la dragón le pareció lo más sensual que había escuchado en toda su vida, pesadamente cargado de ira y violentas promesas. Milliardo y Valteria vieron asombrados cómo la energía era absorbida de inmediato por el joven demonio.  
  
"Princesa." Suspiró con una sonrisa tierna antes de dejarse caer de rodillas. Estaba exhausto, completamente drenado. Había sido atacado y había liberado una gran cantidad de energía dos veces sin haberse recuperado del todo. Puso sus manos sobre sus muslos mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones para admirar la nueva forma de su prometida. "Eres hermosa." Y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al notar que Filia enrojecía suavemente. Parecía estar hecha de oro, una diosa de oro puro. Y lo más que resaltaba en ella era que toda la gama de sentimientos que albergara en su forma humana y que antes notara doblegados corrían rampantes, emanando salvajes hacia su persona. Dulce miel que lo nutría.  
  
El par que observaba desde atrás de las alas de Filia sintió una gruesa gota de sudor correrle por sus nucas al contemplar la escena. La de un joven demonio observando arrobado a la hembra dragón.  
  
"¿Xel, te sientes bien?" Preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo mientras acercaba la escamosa cabeza hacia el príncipe.  
  
Xellos pensó que iba a reventar si aquella energía dorada continuaba acercándose a su cuerpo, tan perfectamente salvaje, como su propia tierra, como su propia madre. Ahora comprendía lo que Youki había tratado de decirle en varias ocasiones acerca de Filia. Contuvo la respiración unos instantes y luego susurró. "Hai. Perfectamente."  
  
Un furioso batir de alas los sacó del extraño momento y el grito de guerra de una pelirroja los puso sobre aviso de quién acababa de llegar.  
  
"¿Kusukusu?" Preguntó Milliardo más para sí mismo que por reconocer al dragón bajo la hechicera. La pelirroja iba cómodamente sujeta de la peluda espalda. En un momento el dragón había aterrizado y la pelirroja estaba en tierra corriendo hacia sus amigos. Segundos después una centella azul apareció al lado del dragón y Gourry saltó mucho antes que el animal se detuviera.  
  
"¡Xellos!" Gritó Lina y se interpuso entre lo que ella pensaba era otro de los dragones y el príncipe, hechizo en mano. "¡Aléjate de él! ¡¡Y será mejor que nos entreguen a la princesa Filia!!"  
  
"Lina, esa es Filia." Xellos sonrió nuevamente tras sobreponerse a la entrada de la princesa de Herufaia. "¿No crees que es hermosa?" Lina miró incrédula a la criatura y luego a Xellos, luego a la criatura y luego a Xellos. Parpadeó varias veces y luego una venita comenzó a saltarle en la frente. Con un buen golpe dejó a Xellos tendido boca abajo en la tierra.  
  
"¿Filia, eres tú?" Preguntó incrédula y la bestia asintió.  
  
"Oi, Lina. No tenías que golpearme tan fuerte." Masculló el príncipe con la cara aún en tierra.  
  
Valteria y Milliardo observaban al grupo y sus reacciones con cierta nota de diversión. Era obvio que la princesa tenía al demonio enrollado en su pequeño dedo como un anillo, aún cuando la princesa no pareciera darse cuenta de ello. No sólo al príncipe demonio sino a sus amigos.  
  
El último en acercarse fue Gourry, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos recorrieron primero la figura de Lina y sus alrededores mecánicamente, cuando estuvo seguro que la pelirroja estaba fuera de cualquier peligro observó a la enorme criatura que estaba en medio de ellos. Sonrió para sus adentros, siempre había pensado que Filia tenía algo de salvaje a pesar de intentar tantas veces comportarse como una linda princesita. Sin decir palabra se detuvo justo al lado de Xellos y lo levantó del suelo. De inmediato el príncipe se sostuvo de sus ropas para estarse en pie hasta que estuvo seguro de que no caería nuevamente al suelo. La animada charla entre Lina y Filia se detuvo cuando los pasos aún temblorosos del príncipe se acercaron a Filia.  
  
"Fi-chan." Susurró mientras se quitaba algunos mechones púrpuras del rostro y sonreía limpiamente. El efecto que tuvo el llamado en Filia fue casi instantaneo, la luz la envolvió y de repente Xellos se vio envuelto en los brazos de su prometida. El fantasma de una conocida llama azul los envolvió durante el abrazo pero sólo los que estaban alrededor de ellos se dieron cuenta.  
  
"¿Xellos?" Susurró Filia algo molesta.  
  
"¿Umh?"  
  
"Esa es mi cola."  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"¡¡¡HENTAI!!!"  
  
*******  
  
Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí, Filia siempre con sus cosas, pero ASI es Filia, ¿ne? Lo siento por los que querían a Estocolmo, pero ¡X/F for ever!  
  
Ya saben, dudas, preguntas, comentarios, críticas, flamas, todo es bienvenido. Ja ne. 


	12. Camino a Herufaia

-------  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Camino a Herufaia  
  
-------  
  
Gracias a... Linita Gabriev, Zelda I. M., ALPHA-JACK, Lis-chan, b-boying (¿serio te echaste el maratón?), Moonlight Holy Dragon, Akire No Ai, Kaede Shirakawa, Elena y Tira Misu (no, aún no es el final)  
  
Claro que siento que debo más de una explicación. Pero apenas ahora es que me vengo a dar cuenta que había perdido bastante el interés en la historia desde que pasó lo de mi sobrinito, no sé si recuerden eso, fue hace aproximadamente cinco meses. Ahora... sorpresa de las sorpresas, mi hermana está nuevamente embarazada, con todo y pastillas. Aún despierto en las mañanas y pienso que estoy soñando y que esto no está ocurriendo. Es una buena noticia y a la vez nos preocupa muchísimo, además es tan difícil arriesgarse a tener esperanzas... es tan difícil arriesgarse a soñar nuevamente. Tanta gente que da por merecida la vida y aquí estamos en tres y dos.  
  
Ahora es que me doy cuenta de que estaba algo deprimida, no sé si ahora lo estaré menos, pero espero volver a ganar los ánimos para esta historia en particular. Gracias por leer, gracias por esperar, se les quiere de gratis.  
  
-------  
  
Gourry tuvo que levantar nuevamente a Xellos del suelo pero el príncipe se quedó en pie perfectamente y con una sonrisa que le enchinaba los ojos. Le dio una vuelta a la princesa y la observó de arriba a abajo. Apartó la obscura capa de la princesa y por unos segundos pudo observar el lugar donde la tela del pantalón se rompía dejando ver una larga y sinuosa cola dorada. Filia le arrebató la capa y se envolvió fuertemente en ella. "Lo siento Filia. Es solo que..." Acercó una mano hasta los rubios cabellos y descubrió las ahora puntiagudas orejas.  
  
"Ahórrate los comentarios." Murmuró la rubia con mortificación al notar la leve sonrisa que curvaba los labios del príncipe.  
  
La acercó con suavidad. "Ya dije lo que pensaba de ti, Filia. Eres hermosa." Le dio un beso en la frente y para su sorpresa no sintió la usual oleada de energía negativa emanar de ella, diferente, pero nada que fuera a extrañar demasiado. "Y sigues siendo hermosa, no importa qué forma tomes." Mientras la abrazaba y Filia hundía su cabeza en su hombro, Xellos levantó el rostro levemente y observó con ojos entrecerrados al Rey Dragón y al quinto guardián. "Pero si uno de esos dos te vuelve a tocar..." Musitó en mortal susurro.  
  
Valteria se tensó al igual que Milliardo, sin embargo cruzó los brazos con hostilidad. "Tan sólo amenazas, en ninguna de ellas escucho palabras de honor como las que escuché en el bosque." Esta vez fue el turno de Xellos de tensarse.  
  
"¿Xellos?" El ambiente se había vuelto hostil nuevamente entre los dragones y el príncipe de Koubuchi.  
  
"Yo... prometí liberarte del hechizo."  
  
"¿Puedes hacerlo?" Dijo asombrada la princesa.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"¿Y por qué quieres romperlo?" Preguntó un poco dolida. No que estuviera totalmente en contra de romper el hechizo, ya bastantes problemas le había traido. Pero que de repente Xellos quisiera romperlo la confundía enormemente. ¿Acaso no iban camino a Koubuhi para casarse?  
  
"Es que... algunos piensan que no tuviste elección cuando nos comprometimos."  
  
"Pues, tienen razón, no tuve elección, pero tampoco tú la tuviste." Suspiró cansada de recordar siempre cómo había sido manipulada a cada paso de su vida.  
  
"Quiero darte la oportunidad de elegir." Lo vio sonreír con algo de tristeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando que lo hacía reaccionar de esa forma? "No es como si te hubieran dado la oportunidad de elegir en algo tan importante." La hizo mirarlo a los ojos. "Filia... puedes decidir quedarte aquí con los dragones o puedes elegir ser mi prometida, realmente mi prometida por elección una vez rompa el hechizo."  
  
"Es importante para tí, ¿verdad?" Xellos asintió y Filia suspiró resignada. "Bien... yo... kisama. Házlo antes que me arrepienta." Gruñó la joven y Xellos se sorprendió de escucharla maldecir.  
  
Los dos dragones observaban con interés lo que sucedía, era obvio que ninguno de los dos príncipes quería continuar con aquello de romper el hechizo. Milliardo...  
  
¿Umhh?  
  
¿Por qué no dejan de fingir y detienen todo el asunto? Es obvio que ninguno de los dos desea romper el hechizo. Le comentó mentalmente Valteria a Milliardo con curiosidad.  
  
Creo que el príncipe quiere demostrarte que cumple su palabra. Por lo que a Filia respecta... no estoy seguro. No quiere romper el hechizo pero tampoco quiere contradecirlo. Milliardo se encogió de hombros pero finalmente volvió a su anterior postura de aparente indiferencia. Veamos hasta dónde pueden llegar en su ignorancia o veamos cuánto ha madurado nuestra princesa.  
  
Xellos abrazó a Filia. Para deshacer el hechizo lo propio era revertirlo, para no hacerse daño ni a él ni a ella. Romperlo hubiera sido un desastre. Sintió que Filia le devolvía el abrazo y comenzó a musitar las partes del hechizo. La llama azul brilló con fuerza entre ambos. Todo iba bien hasta que Filia decidió reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Xellos. De inmediato perdió la concentración y la llama brilló con fuerza en vez de debilitarse. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar nuevamente.  
  
Estaba a mitad de hechizo cuando su concentración se desvió hacia las sensaciones que emanaban de Filia en esos momentos. "Kuso." Susurró y sólo Filia lo escuchó, levantando la cabeza de inmediato.  
  
"¿Sucede algo?" Le murmuró preocupada.  
  
"No me puedo concentrar." Susurró de vuelta con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Es difícil hacerlo teniéndote tan cerca." Filia atinó a sonrojarse levemente.  
  
"No seas tonto." Dijo pegándole en el hombro. "Si vas a hacerlo, házlo ya."  
  
"¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?"  
  
"Entonces tendrás que resignarte a tenerme como tu prometida, quieras o no."  
  
"Eso no sería difícil de aceptar." Dijo bajando la voz una octava, haciendo que a Filia se le erizara la piel sin quererlo.  
  
"Oigan ustedes dos. Si van a romper el hechizo háganlo ya y no nos hagan tanto drama." Gruñó Lina enojada. Tras ella Gourry sonrió abiertamente mientras el dragón que había traído a la pelirroja trataba de ahogar la risa. Filia, si posible, se puso más colorada y la cola que había tratado de ocultar momentos antes se hizo presente bajo la capa. El par de dragones del otro lado también parecía algo divertidos por la escena y los ánimos de Filia comenzaron a perturbarse de mala manera provocando que Xellos la abrazara con algo más de fuerza.  
  
"Filia, trata de calmarte." Le susurró al oído. "Mientras más te enojas menos puedo concentrarme." El comentario hizo que la rubia lo mirara extrañada. "Intentemos de nuevo." Xellos volvió a concentrarse y esta vez rechazó todas las distracciones.  
  
La llama azul que los envolvía comenzó a desvanecerse suavemente, bajando de intensidad y de color hasta volverse casi blanca. Filia se estremeció al sentir que en su interior, cerca de su pecho, un peso agradable que no había percibido antes comenzaba a levantarse. Según se apartaba de ella sentía que dejaba un hueco en su lugar. Un desagradable espacio vacío que la entristecía.  
  
Ya cuando Xellos estaba por pronunciar las últimas palabras Filia lo abrazó fuertemente, la llama azul se encendió en ella y envolvió a Xellos quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el hechizo de compromiso le había dado un pequeño latigazo mágico, como castigándolo y dejó de musitar el hechizo. "Filia." Exclamó sin aliento mientras fruncía el ceño como si algo le molestara.  
  
"No quiero." La terquedad en la voz de Filia sólo sorprendió a Xellos. Lina simplemente volteó los ojos, mientras Gourry, Val y Milliardo sonreían extrañamente satisfechos. "¿Por qué mejor no esperamos a estar en tu casa?"  
  
"¿Por qué en mi casa?"  
  
"No lo sé, no tengo idea. Sólo dejemos esto por el momento según está, no quiero más confusión. Dame tiempo para pensarlo mejor." Suspiró la rubia llevándose las manos a las sienes. Xellos la observó pensativo para luego observar al par de dragones que continuaban viendo la escena con gran interés. Bufó suavemente en dirección de ambos, dejándoles saber que continuaban en su lado menos amable.  
  
"Está bien... está bien. Me parece entonces que debemos continuar nuestro viaje. Pero quiero que quede en claro que sea ahora o después, tendrás la oportunidad de elegir. ¿De acuerdo?"   
  
"De acuerdo."  
  
Xellos se separó de ella con lentitud y finalmente miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. "Bien, ¿qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!" Ordenó de mal humor.  
  
"¡Geez, qué genio!" Exclamó la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados. "Seguiremos entonces, pero primero iremos a Herufaia."  
  
"Lina, no tenemos tiempo..." La pelirroja lo interrumpió con una expresión que competía con la del demonio enojado.  
  
"Sí que lo tienes, Xellos. No pienses que te permitiré desaparecerte como lo hiciste en Sairentosutoon. Zel me lo contó todo. Además, a Filia le vendría bien un descanso, todo este embrollo la debe tener fastidiada." Lo devolvió una mirada desafiante y tras ella, el rubio le dio una mirada expectante.  
  
"Xellos... no voy a verlos en algún tiempo. Me gustaría pasar unos días con ellos." El rostro de Filia conservaba una expresión neutral, pero Xellos podía sentir el interés de Filia por estar con sus amigos. La princesa tenía razón y Lina tenía razón. Después de lo que había pasado Filia lo mejor sería un descanso, aunque fuera breve. Además, nunca había estado en el famoso reino de Herufaia y el nombre lo atraía. El infierno.  
  
"De acuerdo. Iremos a Herufaia y descansaremos unos días allí." Lina dio un grito entusiasmado mientras levantaba el puño al aire.  
  
"Bien, bien, entonces sólo me falta una cosa más." Dijo al tiempo que se dirigía al Rey de los dragones. Milliardo se tensó de inmediato y Valteria la observó con sus dorados ojos. "Eh... rey, sólo quería pedirle un pequeño favor." Dijo plantándose con un gesto despreocupado frente al hombre.  
  
"¿Qué deseas?" Preguntó Valteria arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.  
  
"Verá... esos dragones, los guardianes de la dichosa torre. Creo que les gustaría regresar a sus casas. Vigilar una torre vacía es algo bastante..." Buscó una palabra adecuada. "¿Tonto? En fin, a mí me parece bastante aburrido."  
  
"¿Quieres que les retire el destierro? Ni siquiera son de tu propia raza." Exclamó el rey un tanto extrañado de la petición.  
  
"¡Pero son muy lindos!" Valteria sintió verguenza ajena al ver la expresión delirante de la pelirroja. "Yo me quedaría con uno si me lo permitiera. Ya sé, ya sé, no son mascotas, no he dicho que lo sean, ¡en serio! Pero son delirantes, son perfectos, seguramente a uno de ellos le gustaría acompañarme a mi reino. Allí podría hacer todo lo que le pareciera, en mi reino somos bastante liberales en cuanto a las bestias salvajes... ehh.. No lo digo de mala forma, no, no. Pero sería estupendo poder ver un dragón por ahí volando el castillo..." Lina siguió parloteando emocionada hasta que el rey levantó una mano en señal de silencio. Respiró profundo tratando furiosamente de no llevarse ambas manos a las sienes y masajear hasta que la voz de la mujercita desapareciera.  
  
"Bien, jovencita, si uno de los dragones quiere acompañarte, es libre de hacerlo." Murmuró Valteria un poco incómodo. Lina simplemente se volteó y gritó.  
  
"¿Oíste eso Kus-chan?" El aludido se tornó de mil colores, era obvio que Lina ya lo había convencido de que su reino era un lugar al que le interesaría visitar. "¡Puedes venir con nosotros!" Exclamó emocionada.  
  
-------  
  
Filia subió emocionada a la yegua de fuego de Lina mientras un Gourry todo ceñudo montaba sobre el unicornio azul. La pelirroja, como era de esperarse, montaba sobre el joven dragón quien esperaba impaciente la órden de levantar el vuelo.  
  
Xellos observó el grupo y suspiró. "Youki, recuérdame de nuevo por qué fue que regresé a buscarla."  
  
"¿Porque lo trae de cabeza, majestad? Toda esa energía negativa, la furia, el coraje... la cola..." El encapuchado dejó escapar una risa ronca cuando el joven monarca le dio un leve empujón.  
  
"Ahora recuérdame por qué me dejé convencer de ir a Herufaia."  
  
"Mi señor, esa razón aún no la entiendo, pero supongo que podemos descansar un poco más seguros en Herufaia."  
  
"Si el reino del infierno es como su princesa entonces no podremos descansar demasiado. No me quedaré más de tres días."  
  
"¿Ansioso por llegar?" Preguntó con picardía el hombre de cabellos claros ganándose otro golpe.  
  
"Mientras más tiempo pasemos fuera de Koubuchi, más riesgos corremos." Explicó a regañadientes aún sabiendo que su sirviente sabía perfectamente eso. Le echó un buen vistazo a la rubia. El rojo animal donde estaba montada contrastaba de forma violenta con su figura. La bestia ciertamente acomodaba mejor a alguien como la princesa de Herufaia que con su princesa. Pero la expresión que asomaba a los labios de Filia eran decididamente tan ferale como la bestia que montaba. Una sonrisa tonta asomó a los labios del príncipe de Koubuchi sin poder evitarlo y esta vez fue su sirviente el que le dio el codazo para que diera la señal de partida.  
  
Levantando polvo del llano el dragón se elevó con una pelirroja sujeta a sus espaldas y entre sus alas. El unicornio de Gourry emprendió la carrera tras la mole azulosa y la yegua de fuego no se hizo esperar cuando la rubia le hincó los costados con determinación. Las guerreras desaparecieron en un hálito negro seguidas de Youki.  
  
Xellos le echó una última mirada a la torre y a los dos dragones que continuaban en su forma humana observándolos partir. No pudo evitar acercarse nuevamente. Del rey podía sentir tristeza, dolor y rencor, de su rubio compañero podía sentir tristeza pero también cierta paz que se cristalizaba en una leve sonrisa.  
  
"Cuídala." Gruñó Valteria en su dirección y se dio media vuelta para tomar la forma del inmenso dragón negro que con algo de dificultad levantó el vuelo. Milliardo se adelantó unos pasos hacia el joven príncipe e hizo una corta reverencia.  
  
"La profecía no se equivocó." Le comentó con seriedad. "Cuando la llevé a Tougen puse un encantamiento para que pareciera más humana. Tardará un poco aún en desvanecerse pero lo hará. ¿Majestad, alguna vez ha intentado acercarse a un dragón?"  
  
Xellos sonrió de medio lado. "Nunca intentes acercarte al dragón cuando está en su cueva." Comentó y fue compensado con una afirmación. "Lo tomaré en cuenta, ¿Milliardo?" El rubio asintió nuevamente. "Sé que no es lo más saludable pero ¿qué mejor para un demonio que acercarse al infierno? Se siente uno como en casa." La sonrisa se amplió y le hizo una reverencia al rubio quien abrió los ojos sorprendido y no pudo decir más porque Xellos desapareció en una nube de humo negro, reapareciendo varios metros más lejos en la dirección que había tomado su séquito.  
  
Milliardo se compuso minutos más tarde cuando finalmente tomó la forma de un dragón dorado y se elevó lo suficiente como para ver la estela de fuego que dejaba la yegua donde iba montada su prima.  
  
-------  
  
Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, flamas, todo es bienvenido. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Se cuidan mucho, Ja ne!  
  
No hubo beta reading, lo siento por eso, espero poder hacerlo más tarde, los comentarios al respecto también son bienvenidos. 


End file.
